


My Sweet Caretaker

by Dream_Loves_Comedy



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama & Romance, Forced Marriage, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, MSC au, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romantic Comedy, the creator is nice, the eves are 'babysitters', the eves gets stressed 24/7, the servamps are terrible human beings, there's gonna be lots of screaming, violence(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Loves_Comedy/pseuds/Dream_Loves_Comedy
Summary: Mahiru Shirota, he is 16 years old and lives by himself -his uncle sometimes comes to visit though-, he likes keeping things simple and hates it when things get complicatedThat's why getting this job was by far the worse decision he and his friends has ever made.. or is it really??after all, the most unexpected things in life, can come in the most annoying, tiresome and complicated way right?•• I Apologize, But It Seem Like I Fell For My Babysitter (Caretaker) ••SERVAMPS belongs to tanaka strike





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> character might be ooc since this is an alternate universe, the difference aren't big though
> 
> this is crosspost from wattpad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character might be ooc since this is an alternate universe, the difference aren't big though
> 
> this is crosspost from wattpad

"YOU GOT WHAT!?!?!" a short young boy with purple hair screamed out, slamming his hand on the table, gaining weirded out looks from other people

A blonde with the cowboy hat and scarf, that was seated across from him, laughed "what's the big deal~ big brother has been fired many times before how is this one any different?"

"BECAUSE YOU'VE ONLY BEEN WORKING FOR A DAY YOU BASTARD!!!" the purple haired fumed "can you believe this guy mahiru!!!" he turned his head towards the brunette sitting beside him.

Mahiru looked like he didn't want to get involved, but it looked like there isn't any other choice "mikuni-san honestly doesn't take any of his jobs seriously, so is that really a surprised??"

"Huft! Someone like you honestly lack 'work enthusiasm'" sited beside mahiru was a young man with black hair, with a few strands of his bangs white. He also had what looked like angel wings on a small white bag he was carrying "i honestly don't want to hear it from you licht-kun" Mikuni, the oldest of all of them sulked

"hmm.. well there's nothing we can do about that now.." beside mikuni was another blonde, but he was much bulkier and was slightly taller "how about you big brother mahiru? did you found a suitable job yet??"

the brunette sighed tiredly, slumping on the table "mmmnnn~~!! i don't think i have great luck with finding jobs... at least mikuni-san got hired, even if it was for a few hours..."

"YOU GUYS ARE BULLYING ME ON PURPOSE!!!"

"shut it you bastard of a brother..." Misono growled lowly, massaging his forehead as his eyes twitched in annoyance. mahiru rolled his eyes, watching almost boredly as mikuni only whined louder, only shutting up when tetsu shoved a sandwich inside his mouth "thank you for that tetsu,.."

"it was nothing.." tetsu replied blanky, licht quietly chuckled as they drop the subject about getting a job and started other conversation about their day, not paying attention to their surrounding, not caring when people outside the small restaurant pass by the window beside their table, one of those people was a rather loud group of-

"SO THIS IS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS!!!!" all of them exclaimed in surprised when a green haired and red eyes man slammed his hand down on the table "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER THE SCHOOL-!!! oh tetsu is here too"

"GODDAMMIT SAKUYA!!!" Mahiru wheezed, clutching his chest as he glared at Sakuya while Licht choked on his beverage and Misono's soul left his body, only to be forced back in by tetsu who grabbed the tail of white soul and forced it back in his purple haired friend while the older alicein cried out his little brother's name in terror "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE US A HEART ATTACK!!! and mind telling me why you didn't just called me instead?!?!"

"bastard!! i'll kill you for making an arc-angel like me choke!! ....and is misono waking up anytime soon?"

"MISONO!!! FOLLOW BIG BROTHER'S VOICE!!! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!!"

"does he need CPR?"

"HELL NO!!! DON'T YOU DARE GET CLOSE TO ME!!!" misono screech out, waking up abruptly and trying his best to squeeze behind licht while pianist scoffed 

sakuya ignored the the screaming, as if it was a normal accurance "eh, koyuki borrowed my phone and it fell into a lake" Sakuya waved his hand slightly, brushing of the look of surprised the brunette gave him "scoot over blondies!" he lightly push mikuni so he could take a sit "anyway~ words got out that the four of you are looking for a job!!"

"mmhm.." mahiru nodded, putting his chin on his hand as he leaned forward, making his arm support his head "tetsu said he wanted to help out if he could, and misono and licht can't seem to stay hired because of their.. well you know..." he chuckled nervously when the two in question gave him an angered look

"well do i have some goo~~od news for you!!"

"heh??" mahiru blinked. suddenly feeling as if something bad is about to happen

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"So troublesome.. i could die"

"ahahaha! Are you not feeling like going out brother??"

"has kuro even ever felt like going out?" Okami (a.k.a the mother/servamp of wrath) shook her head in mock disappointment as she sip her soda "anyway, did you guys passed the entrance exam?"

"Of course we did!" Hugh huffed, smiling triumphantly "i am a genius when it comes to school! And of course since we live with one another, i have rubbed off on my brothers therefor- hey! Ice cream!"

"There it is~ Hugh's-niisan short attention span" Hyde laughed loudly, slapping his knees in the process as the second eldest ran towards the ice cream truck

"...so~ that means you're really sure you guys aren't gonna come with father, me and Yosaki* to abroad?" okami tilted her head to the side as she watch her five brothers

"Travelling is such a pain.. i could die..." The eldest, Servamp Ash Kuroh groaned, burying his face in his arm

"YOU'RE JUST BEING A LAZY ASS!!!"

"i agree with ash!! Although i am certain the people of that country would be happy to have meet me!!" the second brother, Servamp Oiko** Hugh replied, licking the ice cream he had bought

"can you stop it with your pri- wait- WHO'S MONEY DID YOU USE TO BUY- YOU USED MY MONEY!?!?"

"AhAHAHAHAHAH!!! it's boring without nii-sans~! So I'm not going!!" the fifth brother, Servamp Lawless Hyde said all the while grinning childishly

"...you're hopeless Hyde"

"Ah~ i would very much love to sight see~ but i heard that the school where we are going has lots of beautiful boys and girls~ i wonder if i can get somebody's number?" the seventh brother, Servamp Ai*** Lily hummed, his face decorated with an innocent smile

"YOU FUCKING PLAYBOY!!!"

"..." the third brother, Servamp Fushin**** Jeje, stayed completely silent while He read the book he brought along

"Atleast say something! Jeje!" the purple haired girl scoffed, her expression annoyed as she watched her brothers making fools of them self "don't look so happy! father is planning on hiring caretakers so you don't destroy this town"

the five boys suddenly froze, making Okami raise an eyebrow in confusion "wait.. you didn't know?? father has already spread the word around" she tried to held in her laughter when her brothers faced her with an expression of pure horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosaki* comes from the Japanese word 'yo' that means world and 'saki' that mean end, so, yeah Yozaki is the servamp of gluttony
> 
> Oiko** means child, i think.. i sorta forgot since this was in my notebook and i didn't take notes
> 
> Ai*** means love and Fushin means doubt, so you could probably guest where i got their middle name from
> 
>  
> 
> And a few extra notes, Mikuni and Misono aren't rich in this Au, well, atleast not anymore, this will be explain later on, they also get along well
> 
> Licht is still a pianist but he isn't so famous (he also doesn't see himself as an angel but often jokes around that he is)
> 
> tetsu gets more easily agitated but is fairly calm
> 
> and mahiru is much more physically stronger
> 
> Oh! And warning for fanboying and shipping crazy sakuya and tsubaki
> 
> Mahiru - 16 [1st year in highschool]
> 
> Kuro - 18 [3rd year in highschool]
> 
> Misono - 16 [1st year in highschool]
> 
> Lily - 17 [2nd year in highschool]
> 
> Tetsu - 15 [3rd year in middleschool]
> 
> Hugh - 18 [3rd year in highschool]
> 
> Licht - 17 [2nd year in highschool]
> 
> Hyde - 17 [2nd year in highschool]
> 
> Mikuni - 19 [college]
> 
> Jeje - 18 [3rd year in highschool]
> 
> Sakuya - 16 [1st year in highschool]
> 
> Tsubaki - 15 [3rd year in middleschool]
> 
> Okami - 18 [3rd year in highschool]
> 
> Yosaki - 17 [2nd year in highschool]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakuya recommended this job... should they be worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading~ oh and sorry if the english is bad, it's not my first language

Mahiru stared at the paper in his hand before turning his attention towards the giant house infront of him "..can anyone remind me why i agreed to do this?" he asked, his eyes switching from the building to paper over and over

"well~ they are looking for a caretaker, and lets face it, you're a pro housewife!!" Sakuya laughed, wrapping his arms around Mahiru's shoulder before yelping in surprised when mahiru hurled a punch his way which he was able to dodge "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!"

"Why are you joining us anyway..?" Licht asked, the permanent scowl on his face still clear as daylight, but sakuya waved it off "don't glare at a friend pianist-san~" cue the raven head's eye to twitch in anger "you might lose them faster that way~ well, putting that aside, i sadly won't be staying, Ryuusei and Koyuki said they are gonna help me fix my phone, so good luck! Oh! And hope you survive"

"What do you-" tetsu started, but didn't finished his question because when he turned around, Sakuya was already gone, leaving only outlines of where he was

"You know i know that face that sakuya was making..." Mahiru grimace, pointing at the way sakuya disappeared to "and that face does not comfort me about this job the slightest.."

"although i agree that this is sort of a weird job..." Misono grumbled, holding his own flyer as he stared at the house "it's not a bad idea to atleast try Mahiru"

"maybe we should find another job..?" Mikuni let out an awkward chuckle as he scratch his cheek lightly

"why??" Tetsu asked, tilting his head to the side as he stare blankly at the older male. Mikuni looked at back at tetsu with an almost petrified look "well! for one, don't you think it's a little weird that someone with a house as big as this would need to hire more caretaker!?!?"

"bastard.. do you really think other places are gonna hire us?!?!" Licht hissed, crossing his arms he was the first one that started walking towards the house the others following along, ignoring Mikuni who was cooing to his doll "don't worry abel~ I'll protect you"

ーーー「 θ 」 ーーー

"hello~ we're here for the interview!" Mahiru knocked on the door repeatedly then rang on the doorbell "err.. excuse me?" the door opened with a slight click, before it was slammed open making the group of teens jump in surprised "HELLO~~!!! YOU ALL MUST BE HERE TO SIGN YOUR DEATH CERTIFICATE!!!" a man with long pink hair appeared, cackling like a maniac as he took off his hat and bowed mockingly at them

"o- our what now?" Misono gulped, peeking his head out from behind Mikuni while the blonde shivered in fear "d- don't you me- mean f- for the job??"

The man stopped laughing, blinking confusedly for a moment before throwing his head back and cackling louder "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I MEANT WHAT I SAID~~!!! ALTHOUGH IF YOU WANT TO~~ I COULD DO THE KILLING- GGAAAHHH!!!" a beared man suddenly kicked the pink haired from behind, making him tumble forward and fall face first

"Stop scaring the guest Berkia..!!" the man scoffed as he stomp on the one called berkia's back, making Mahiru, Misono, and Tetsu flinched

"OWOWOWOWWWOW!!! I GET IT!!! I GET IT-!!! OW!! THAT HURT GUIL-KUN!!!"

Mahiru blinked repeatedly, taking in the scene before him, on one hand he knows the rational thing to do was to run away, on the other hand, who's to say these people won't track him down? So he just watch quietly as the duo started arguing, they were wearing similiar butlers outfit -with a few differences here and there- but with different colours. Berkia's was coloured dark red while the one he guess is Guil's coloured orange.

The two stopped arguing when Guil yelled at the other to get back inside and take care of something, anything else. Berkia left silently, but not before throwing a dirty look at guil. The man sighed and turned his attention back towards the teens "gentleman, forgive me about that, please come in and wait in the living room, Sozosha-sama will be seeing you shortly" he opened the door wider then turned on his heels and began walking

The teens watched, a little surprised and terrified about what just happened, but they would be lying if they say it didn't got their attention

So they followed along

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Why do we have to do this...??" Kuroh grumbled, he was sitting on one of the couchs in the living room with his elbow on arm of the couch with his hand on his chin "they'll quit as soon as they meet us..."

"Yea! No one has been able to handle us for more then a week! They'll run away with their tails between their legs!!!" hyde laughed, sitting beside his oldest brother

A man with platinum blond hair halted drinking his coffee, giving his blonde son a look of confusion "well.. Maybe they would be here longer if you... oh i don't know~ stop acting like the reincarnation of the devil??"

The five in the room gave him a skeptical look "what!? We are not that bad!!" hugh huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at his father "infact! I can confidently say that we are perfect little-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! TSUBAKI!!!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! you're so not fun~~ WOAH!!!!" the door that lead into one of the hallways was burst open as a teen ran in, laughing loudly before ducking behind jeje and peekingg over his arm. Jeje hummed in confusion, since you couldn't see his expression from the sunglasses and face mask he was wearing, Tsubaki grinned

"What is.. It??"

"Fufufufufu~ higan set off the trap~" the youngest snickered

"Oh~ he did didn't he~? It's been awhile since things like this happen huh?" Lily chuckled into his hand as he watch hyde scream good job then high fiving tsubaki who yelled "YAY!!!"

"That's not very nice, big brother is disappointed in you" Kuro said, though there was no hint of disappointment in his voice nor his face "go apologize to-"

"excuse me~ sorry for intruding-"

"TSUBAKI!!! HOW AM I GONNA TAKE THIS OFF-!!!"

Everyone in the living room seemed to freeze, at one end of the room was a group of shocked teens, and at the other end was a man with long hair, covered in something red

There was silence

Until Sozosha laughed lowly "well! This has already begun with a fun start!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sozosha means creator in Japanese cause i lost my creativity


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> such a nice first meeting! ...as if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a few chapter i may have written 'staring' as 'starring' so i apologize

The bluenette honestly didn't care if these 'caretakers' are gonna stay or not, they don't have any ties with him and it's too troublesome to act friendly. This is why he only stayed silent, starring at the group of five people infront of him with a blank face.

The one in the middle was the shortest, he had purple hair and purple eyes with a cowlick sticking out. He was wearing a black sweater and purple cardigan with matching purple jeans. His expression was one of a mixture of nervousness and annoyance, Kuro guessed his the kind of guy who will and will not hesitate to throw a book at you.

Beside him was a tall and bulky blond with icy blue eyes, or is it sky blue? He honestly didn't give a damn. He was wearing blue hairclips, a white vest and a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt underneath with light blue jeans. His face was calm, but he could feel the friendliness aura radiating off him, it's giving him mixed feelings

There was one standing up, another blonde with slightly longer hair, some strands of hair braided, with yellow pair of eyes. He's wearing a chocolate vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and light blue jeans, oh and he was also wearing a cowboy hat. He was grinning widely, and he had what looked like a doll perched on his shoulder. Kuro felt like this one is gonna annoy him the most

Then there was the one sitting on the arms of the couch, he has raven hair with a few strands of his pony white and piercing pair of eyes, he's wearing a black unzip and short sleeved jacket with a grey long sleeve shirt underneath, he was also wearing something that resembles angel wings on his back, that was stuck on a white bag he was carrying. The guy was the only one radiating a threatening aura, and surprisingly the bluenette almost felt intimidated.

The last one looked.. simple, with short brown hair and brown pair of eyes. He's wearing a white buttoned up shirt underneath a v-neck brown sweater with dark blue jeans. The guy looked painfully average, but somehow it got the oldest servamp's attention, maybe it was something about the look in his eyes.

Kuro must've been starring for to long, because the chestnut turned his attention towards him. Their eyes locked, and then Mahiru smiled- well more like grinned, causing the red eyed boy to flinch and look away while clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Such a pain..

"-that's basically you need to know, oh before we continue, mind telling me your names? And if you don't mind how old you're?" ah, his dad had been talking the whole time

"Oh! Er.." Mahiru turned his gaze away from the bluenette "I'm Mahiru Shirota, I'm 16 years old.." Kuro rolled his eyes when Mahiru laughed rather sheepishly

"Licht Jekylland Torodoki, 17 years old" Licht voice was cold as ice, but it manage to make Hyde perk up in attention as he smirk. The raven noticed this and glared threateningly at the blonde who whistled.

"Ah.. I'm Tetsu Sendagaya... I'm fifteen years old" Kuro nearly choke on his spit as he did a double take on the boy, he has heard of growth spurts, but this was too much. Everyone must've thought the same because they all froze in shock, Hugh scoffed and crossed his arms after he got over the shock.

"I am Misono Alicein, 16 years old" he smirked proudly when a few of them looked surprised, the boy had honestly look younger then that, Lily smiled almost flirtatiously, his brother had set his eyes on another prey it seemed.

"I'm this little guy's handsome big brother~" Mikuni wrapped his arm around Misono from behind the couch, using his free hand to tilt his hat forward "Mikuni Alicein, I'm 19 years old and it is a pleasure to meet you!" Jeje glared silently from behind his glasses, this type of guy is annoying, the black haired thought as his eyes unconsciously drifted to the doll on his shoulder.

Two minutes pass then...

"DON'T STARE AT ABEL WITH SUCH LEWD GAZE!!! SHE'S JUST A DOLL YOU WEIRDO!!!" Mikuni screeches dramatically, gripping abel and hiding her from everyone's gaze.

Another long silent, with Mahiru facepalming, Misono groaning in frustration, Licht popping out a vein in anger and Tetsu blinking blankly. the silent was broken by the youngest servamp who laughed loudly "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHA!!!AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Something interesting just happened~" he snickered

Jeje jaws dropped before he groaned in annoyance "what the hell...!!! nobody was looking at your doll like that!!! Why are you even trying to get a job here!?!?"

"ah well~ i may not seem like it but i am a great caretaker!! i did raise my cute little bro-"

"oi, can't we just fire this one..?" the third son immediately cut off the older blonde, making his brothers except Kuro laugh lowly.

"HOW MEAN!!!" Mikuni pouted, before crying out in surprised when Mahiru smacked him behind the head "MIKUNI-SAN! IF WE LOST THIS CHANCE, I'M HOLDING YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE!!" the brunette hissed out, before turning to face the family and bowing his head with his upper body bended 90° forward "please forgive him for the way he acted"

"Yea, sorry about that, our parents accidentally dropped him when he was a baby" Misono said, ignoring the was Mikuni cry out his name in horror, looking betrayed.

"Ain't that the truth.." Licht clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes, also ignoring the way Mikuni yelled out his name.

"Well~ i must say you are a strange bunch.." Sozosha chuckled into his hand, leaning back on his chair before staring at his sons. They didn't notice their father stare, because their eyes were fixated on the group who didn't heard what Sozosha said. If the master of this house didn't know any better, these kids did something that rarely accured, catching the five brothers attention at the same time, even Tsubaki looked like he was enjoying himself "and an interesting one at that.." he smirked, finally catching the others attention

"Ah.. I'm sorry but what did you said?"

"Oh~ it's nothing important~ anyway, there are a few more people I'm interviewing, I'll call you when me and my sons have reach an agreement, afterall they are gonna spend the next few months together with the caretakers"

Misono blinked confusedly "uhh.. what do you mean??"

"Didn't he said anything to you people?" Hugh raised an eyebrow in confusion "you are not being a house caretaker, you are being OUR caretakers"

The teens blinked "I'm sorry.. But can you repeat that?" Mahiru smiled rather awkwardly

Higan, who was beside Sozosha, still covered in red paint, cleared his throat "well yes, the master and his two children will be going to another country for a business trip, the other six didn't want to come, and only a few of the servants will stay. And master is afraid that the town will go into chaos if they are left alone"

"Don't you mean house??"

"No, i mean town"

Mahiru gulped, his eyes goes from Higan and went to the teens across from them. Hugh and Jeje had frowns on their faces, Hyde and Tsubaki was smirking and Lily was smiling innocently, Kuro was the only one starring at him blankly, but it looked like he was holding back a smirk

_These people are probably regretting their decisions now..._ The bluenette thought in amusement


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah~ almost all of them are super boring~" Tsubaki whined, as he slumped down on the table he was using to study for an upcoming test- oh who am i kidding? The paper was full of non-flattering doodles of his teachers

"And the other half was scared away by Berkia" Hugh sighed, sending an accusing look at his younger brother who yelped in fear

"Well, at least me and Hyde got a few numbers from the interviews" Lily laughed, holding out a few strips of papers in his hand as hyde did the same, both blondes looked proud.

"You're... horrible" jeje deadpanned

"Can't you at least say that with some emotion??" Hyde sweatdropped

"You're horrible" Kuro copied his little brother, his voice came out sort of high and somehow enthusiastic

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!! AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!??!? YOU SOUNDED REFRESHING!!!" Hyde let out a howl of terror as he jumped up into Lily's arm who looked slightly annoyed but caught him nonetheless. Kuro groaned, his eyebrows furrowed downwards, rubbing his adam apple as he spoke with his normal everyday voice "that was painfull for me, i am now vowing to never do that again"

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" all his little brothers, except Jeje, screamed into his face, making him frown as he stared blankly at his brother "how mean, my own little brothers are yelling at me.."

"YOO~~!!! NII-SANS!!! OH AND TSUBAKI AND LILY TOO!!!" Yosaki and Okami choose then to appear inside the room "DID YOU GUYS FOUND SOMEONE INTERESTING!??!?!"

"No, because we don't want babysitters.." Kuro sighed, then the bluenette gained a somewhat thoughtful look before opening his mouth lazily "ah.. actually, it would be nice for other people to do what i don't want to do.."

"NII-SAN I DON'T NEED TO SOUND RUDE BUT~~" The platinum blonde chuckled awkwardly as Okami facepalmed, a scowl still on her face "ALL YOU DO IS GO TO SCHOOL, EAT AND THEN SLEEP!!!"

"that's all you do too though.." Jeje muttured to himself, unaware that three of his brothers heard him and chuckled "...well, minus the sleeping and just tons of food" Lily snickered, before dropping Hyde who cried out in suprised "JERK!!!"

"That's right..! I have to protect my title as the lazy and cool big brother!" the blunette did a thumbs up with a straight face, glowing in confidence

"Please erase the cool big brother part.." Okami muttured

"So, does that mean you have no pick??" Sozosha walks into the room, instead of wearing the suit he wore when the interviewing took place, he now wears a black and white kimono with red flowers design. He smiled when his eight children turned towards him with mixed expressions

"No one is gonna be able to handle us" Hyde sighed, still sitting on the floor as he shrug his shoulder and shook his head "we're just too hot to handle"

"More like too insane to handle" Guil deadpanned with a straight face, making Berkia howl in laugher, the others brushed this off

"Oh~ does that mean i can choose?" the master took this as an opportunity, snickering slightly behind his hand which he used to cover his lips "knock yourself out~" Hugh sighed, slumping down on the couch

"Great! Because i already choose the perfect ones for you!" the five brothers froze, finally realizing they walked straight into their father's trap, which caused a rather depressing aura to hover over them "i should've known" Lily sighed tiredly

Yosaki and Okami held pity in their eyes

"Ah~ now where was those files~ ah here it is!" Sozosha grabbed a few papers from his table and read out loud "Mahiru Shirota, sixteen years old!"

Kuro perked up, blinking in confusion at his father as he tried his hardest to remember which one that boy was.

"Mikuni Alicein, nineteen years old! Misono Alicein, sixteen. Licht Jekylland Torodoki, seventeen. And Tetsu Sendagaya, fifteen" Sozosha smiled innocently, letting out a small laugh in the end "they are not too young~ and not too old! Plus! There are five of them! So I'm sure you'll get along quite nicely"

"Oh~ is this the one with that one guy who wears angel wings?" Hyde smirked, crossing his arms he leaned unto the wall behind him, how he got up from the floor and proceed to walk towards the wall so fast nobody knows "i won't lie that tenshi-chan is an interesting one-"

"Ugh~!! Nii-nii please don't start quoting-"

"O'what may man within him hide! Though angel on the outward side!" Tsubaki groaned in annoyance as Hyde quoted shakespeare with one of his arm outstretch and his other one on his chest, Jeje happily threw a book at his head, which everyone can happily say that it shut him up.

"Why even bother with something so troublesome?" Kuro sighed out, slumping further into the couch "like we said last time, they'll quit as soon as possible"

"Care for a game??" Sozosha smiled innocently, making the oldest remembered just where Lily got his slyness from "well~ more like a bet, between you six and me, Okami and Yosaki!"

"Depends on what the bet is" Hugh said

"Hmm... what did you said about them?? They won't last a week?? Then that's the bet!" The father of the eight grinned "if by the end of the week you don't grow fond of one another, I'll let them quit and leave you kids here all~ alone!"

"And if you win?"

"Hmm~ i don't need anything, but I'll probably let them stay until i decide rather we all move or not" Sozosha smiled again "so~? How about it?"

"KKAKAKAKAK!!! I'M IN!!!"

"I'm not annoyed by the idea..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! INTERESTING!!! INTERESTING!!!"

"Sounds fun~ I'm in!!!"

"Hahahah!! You'll lose old man!!!"

"Sure.. why not"

"Hmph! I will not be defeated so easily!!"

Kuro blinked a couple of times as his family stare at him, finnaly he gave in "urgh... fine, but just so you know, there's no chance we'll get attached while knowing there's gonna be a chance we'll move away"

The platinum blonde man gave him a rather sad smile "ofcourse, afterall half of me is already agreeing with you"


	5. Chapter 5

"...maybe we should burn it"

"You can't do that!!! ...i already checked"

"This is annoying.. Who sends letters nowadays anyway!?!?"

"What do you think we should do big bro mahiru??"

"Hmm..?" Mahiru turned his attention away from his cookings to the four who sat around the table with an open letter in the middle of it "well... i was the one who dragged you along with me, so thinking simply.. you don't have to if you don't want to, but i sorta need the job so-"

"Nonsense!" Misono scoffed, waving his hand at the remark "those hulligans will destroy you, if you're in on it then i am too!"

"I already told Krantz i wanted to get a job.." Licht mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he looked away in embarrassment "b- besides, you all won't survive without me!"

"and~ you ruined it" Mikuni sigh in expiration "besides~ my lil Misomiso is going then I'm going too"

"Though I'm also going with you guys, this guy is kinda weird" Tetsu said

"Well I'm not denying that fact"

Mahiru laughed slightly, these people can honestly be a headache 24/7, but they are dependable friends. He and the other four were childhood friends, he used to despise them if he was being honest, well, that all changed when-

The brunette shook his head, forcing himself to forget the memory as he grab the plates and set them on the table "well! Can't think about that now! By the end of the week, we'll be working for the servamps! So, do you know how to do housework?"

Blinking repeatedly, the four exchange glances nervously, making the mother of the group facepalmed and groaned in annoyance "this, is gonna be awhile..." he said as he looked out the window, which showed the full moon

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Ash-sama?" Kuro sighed in annoyance, as he rolled over on his bed and was met face to face with the hallway lights, making him hissed in annoyance as he shielded his eyes. When his vision finnaly settled, he saw someone at the door.

He's wearing a normal blackcoat that butlers usually wears, beneath it was a light blue vest with a white buttoned up shirt beneath it, he also wore black pants and shoes. He had pure white hair that was not long enough to reach his shoulder but still long enough for him to tie it, his eyes was white and blank, the same as his expression "ash-sama, your fiancee called, she wanted to talk to you about the marriage arrangement.."

"Dammit, we're still eighteen, can't she think of anything else" Kuro sighed out, sitting up in the bed as he swung his legs to the edge of the bed "and i told you to stop calling me 'ash-sama', even father is fine with it-"

"Yes but Mistress isn't" the whitenette said, walking inside the room and closing the door, making the darkness consume once again "i can tell ash-sama doesn't like the mistress though.."

Kuro scoffed "what gave it away?"

The young man stayed silent, his expression still blank. Then, after a few minutes of silence he opened his mouth "I've been Ash-sama's servant long enough to be able to read him, besides, I heard about how you said you hate the way she treats your little siblings"

The bluenette sighed again, as he combed his hair with his fingers backwards "it isn't nice to listen in Daiki"

"Ash-sama isn't the only one who hates her you know" Daiki voice sounded like as if he was pouting, but he knew that Daiki's face was still expressionless "Sozosha-sama... still doesn't believe you about the way mistress acts?"

"I don't care anymore" Kuro said, clenching his hand tightly as he leaned into the bed frame "once I'm married to my 'fiancee'-" he made a face of disgust "-I'm gonna take over the family business and get my little siblings away from here"

"...are you gonna leave the rest of us here then? Ash-sama" Daiki lips finnaly changed from a thin line into a frown "certainly you remember how Berkia, Gilbert and Ray react the last time you all left right?? And those are just the over-dramatic ones.." he shivered at the memory, getting hugged was not an enjoyable thing.

Kuro stayed silent, he brought one of his legs up so he can rest his chin on his knee, he avoided making eye contact with the white pupils belonging to the person inside the room other then him "..thinking that far ahead is too troublesome"

Daiki's lips set in a thin line again, but it looked like he was trying to held in a smile, his voice was full of amusement "Kuro is a fulltime idiot"

"Oi don't just use my name when you're about to insult me.." -^-; "ah right, hey Daiki, which one of you are gonna stay behind anyway?"

Daiki hummed "well, there's me, Kiiko, Yume, Ray-though it will be hard to separate him from Gilbert- Guil, Berkia, Shamrock and Otogiri, and if we can't pry Gilbert away from Ray, he'll stay too"

"...none of them know shit about taking care of someone"

"Kiiko isn't bad"

"IF! We can get her to stop going all love-struck mode over Hugh, the rest of them are gonna destroy the place"

Daiki chuckled darkly "are you implying that I'm also a house-wreck?? Ash-sama"

"...."

"Well then" Daiki cleared his throat as he made his way towards the door "it's best if i return to my room, before Higan starts painting the bed again, oh, and-" he stopped after opening the door slightly, turning his head towards Kuro who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow "-the newcomers looked interesting, don't they?" he smiled, as if knowing something as he closed the door

The oldest of the siblings was about to let himself fall into a deep slumber again when he heard Daiki scream "AND ASH-SAMA!! IT'S STILL 7 PM!!!"

Kuro blinked blanky, before sighing again

"Mreow~" the sound of soft purring caught his attention as his eyes drifted to his side, beside him was his black cat, cuddling up against him with tired eyes "Mreow~" his name tag jiggled slightly, the word Nemuru was written on his collar

"Ah, sorry for waking you up sleepy, let's go recharge our batteries"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Ryuusei~!!! Koyuki~!!! Stop making me the thirdwheel~!!!" Sakuya whined loudly, making his blonde friend glare at him threatening while Ryuusei's lover chuckled softly "don't be like that sakuya! We already fixed your phone"

The green haired boy groaned "but all my cute and blackmail pictures of everyone is gone!!" Ryuusei sarcastically said "oops~" sarcastically, remembering the reason he 'accidentally' bumped into Koyuki in the first place was because the pictures the moccha haired was looking through had a picture of the blonde holding hands with him, and let's just say he was happy when Sakuya had cried out in horror.

"Oh! You said Mahiru and the others got a job!" Koyuki decided to change the subject, placing the tea he was drinking back unto the table "what kind of job is it?"

"Ah~ their being the servamps temporary caretaker~" Sakuya sighed, and at the word of the family name, both his friends eyes widen in alarm

"Hmm~? What's with that look???"

"I- it's nothing" Ryuusei coughed, which was obviously faked "it's just that.. their one of the most powerful family in this town"

"I know, at number three right?"

"You think their gonna be fine?"

"Ofcourse!! Afterall!!" Sakuya grinned as he pointed at himself with his thumb "I'm gonna go with them sometime!!"

"WHY ONLY SOMETIMES!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a KoyukixRyuusei just for the heck of it, lol. Also added Ray and Gil(for those who haven't read the manga, i don't want to say any spoilers but~ if it accidentally slips, oh well)
> 
> i made the subclasses (some of them atleast) as the servamps' servants, so no one is confused by who is who's servant, they wear their clothing based on the colours
> 
> Kuro-Light Blue
> 
> Hugh-Dark Blue
> 
> Jeje-Grey
> 
> Okami-Purple
> 
> Hyde-Orange
> 
> Yosaki-Yellow
> 
> Lily-Pink
> 
> And Tsubaki-Red
> 
> Nemuru means sleep in Japanese by the way!


	6. Chapter 6

_Ring~! Ring~! Ri-_

"Servamp's residence, how may i help you??" Daik asked softly after he picked up the house phone

"E- erm.. T- this is Mahiru Shirota??" the voice on the other line replied nervously, making the white eyed servant raise and eyebrow "Shirota-sama..? weren't you supposed to come tomorrow??"

"A- ah yeah! Bu- but erm.. In the flyer it said we had to stay at the mansion?? But the letter said nothing about it..."

Daiki blinked, before sighing when he remembered the bet his masters made "hmm.. you don't have to stay if you don't want to... but, i do recommend you staying, we already prepared a room for all of you"

"That's great! Thank you, it has been bugging me all day... Oh! To who am i currently speaking?"

"...just an old servant"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"I can't believe we're here again..." Mahiru sighed, he was carrying a bag on his shoulder, probably where all of his personal stuff is. The others hummed in agreement, then they rang the door bell.

The door opened, and Mahiru yelled out in surprised, the one who opened the door was a petite(?) woman, she had curly short brown hair and was wearing a long maid dress with a dark blue apron, the parts where it was supposed to be white was also blue, her orange eyes were twinkling "please let me escort you into your rooms" she said softly before turning around and walking inside

Mikuni whistled, his eyes following the girl, he got a solid karate chop to the gut from Mahiru because of that, and a small kick on the side by Licht.

They followed her pass hallways and diffrent rooms, the house seems devoid of people. Finnaly they reach the end of the hallway, the girl turned around and said in an embarrass tone "a- ah sorry! I- i haven't introduce myself yet, i- I'm Kiiko, I- I'm o- o- ne of Oiko-sama's s- servant, p- please to meet you"

Mikuni opened his mouth to speak (something +18 probably) but was cutt off by Tetsu covering his mouth, causing the older to yelp "it is very nice to meet you too"

"Mmhm, t- this is wh- where y- you'll be staying for a f- few m- month, i hope you'll enjoy your stay!!" she walked away, leaving them in the empty hallway

Mahiru sighed before opening the door, and his eyes widen almost comically "woah-!!!"

Five beds were neatly inside, two by his right and three by his left, in the end of the room was a door leading to the balcony and besides the door one of the beds was a door, probably leading to a closet

"Not bad~ our old house was bigger though" Mikuni said, after successfully prying Tetsu's hand away from his face, the kid works out, can you blame him for his struggle?

"Yes, i also remember the day you cried when you got lost in the garden" Licht said, he still had a scowl on his face but his voice had a playfull edge on it. Mikuni turned towards him with a hurt expression

After they pick their respective beds, they saw clothing besides the pillow "what the heck is this??" Misono asked, holding up a black shirt and pink vest, on his bed was layed out a pink tie and black pants

The others had the same clothing layed out on their bed, the difference was Mahiru's was light blue, Licht's was orange, Tetsu's was dark blue and Mikuni's was grey

"Thinking simply... i think they want us to wear this" Mahiru said as he pick up the four clothing and readying himself to change

"Bastard!! I look horrible in pink!!!"

"Well, you already picked that bed, and that ones yours"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Mahiru fixed his tie with a slight grimace on his face, after he was done he sighed in relief before looking around at the others that was now wearing their own version of the clothing "now w-"

*slam* "ARE YOU FINNALY DONE GETTING DRESSED!?!?" everyone yell out in terror, who won't if a man wearing an eyepatch suddenly slammed your door open "YOU-!!!" he grabbed Misono's arm who yelped "COME WITH ME!!!" he then pulled the purple haired out of the room, dragging him somewhere

"AH!!! MISON-" "hey! You're Jeje's new personal caretaker right?" Mikuni squeak when a girl suddenly appeared in his line of vision, though unlike Kiiko, this girl was wearing a butlers outfit similiar to Belkia and Guil, though her vest was coloured grey. She grabbed Mikuni by the wrist then dragged him somewhere, leaving the other three utterly confused.

"A- ano~ Tetsu, would you please follow me??"

"Licht-kun, time for you to meet your master!"

Guil and Kiiko was outside the door, unlike the other two, they were patiently waiting until the duo came back to reality

"H- huh? Oh.. alright" Tetsu answered before following the brown haired girl while Licht followed Guil quietly, they both stopped and glance over their shoulder to give Mahiru a worried look, the brunette noticed and smiled softly, as if telling them he'll be fine

Once they were certain, they left

Mahiru sighed when all of them already left, before walking towards the door himself and try to maybe help ou-

"Shirota-kun" Mahiru jumped in suprised when he made it out the door, then he turned to where the voice came from and saw a white haired man "shirota-kun, Ash-sama has asked for your presence"

Ash-sama?? Mahiru thought in confusion, he tried to recall which one of them had the name ash but he just couldn't remember "a- ah.. Um and you're?"

Daiki features soften, though his lips was still in a thin line "i am Daiki, one of Ash-sama's servant, we talked through the phone the other day"

Mahiru blinked, then finally realize why the voice sound familiar "oh? That's good i guess... Uhm, thank you again for your help"

Daiki gave a formal bow "it was my pleasure, now if you would please follow me to the master's room?"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"How come Nii-sans get personal caretakers but i don't!?!?" Tsubaki huffed, he was in his third year of middle school but the way he acted like a child never cease to amaze people

"Well, the amount of their servants that are staying are very little, so there is no wonder that they needed extra help" a girl with short hair and a blank look said

Tsubaki sighed in expiration "nee~ nee~ otogiri~ why is father leaving anyway??"

"Mistress has been looking at houses and neighborhoods outside the country, she wanted to move but needs your father approval" Otogiri answered

Tsubaki opened his mouth about to say something when the sound of different kind of yelling echoed through out the house, his eyes glint in amusement "ara?? Did the new caretakers arrive?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OWOWOW!!! HEY!! HEY!! YOU'RE PULLING TOO HARD!!" Mikuni winched, trying to get the attention of the girl pulling him by the wrist, he didn't get a good look at the girl's looks, but he does know that she has shoulder long white hair "HEY!!! ARE YOU LISTENING!?!?"

"Yes I'm listening, but I'm choosing to ignore you" the girl growled loudly, making the blonde Alicein shivered "I'm Yume by the way, if you're wondering that is"

"N- nice t- to meet you??"

The rest of the walk was silent as Yume brought him up a grand flight of stairs, they stopped when they made it to two huge brown doors. Yume turned around to face Mikuni, who was looking at the door rather frightfully "erm.. which one of the servamps brothers am i caring for" the blonde asked when his eyes drifted back to the woman infront of him

Yume cleared her throat, standing up more upright with her hand clasp behind her back "you are now the temporary caretaker of the third son, Fushin-sama"

Mikuni blinked blankly, he had been doing that pretty often for the last couple of days. Yume gestured towards the door with a tilt of her head "this room is the library, your job is simple, watch over him so he doesn't push himself too much"

The blonde nodded, understanding what he had to do, he opened the door which creaked loudly

The library was smaller then he had imagine, but still big enough to fit many-many books, the books were scattered all around, some shelves were empty and some books were either stack neatly into a pile or were just on the floors. By the corner of the room, besides the window was four small couch with a small coffee table on the middle. In one of those chair was a tall man wearing a beanie and face mask, he was also wearing glasses and had a necklace around his neck. He didn't seemed to notice the door opening, because he was too into his books, it looked like he had been reading for quite awhile, judging from the stack of books infront of him

Mikuni blinked yet again, before pulling his lips into a grin then clearing his throat to catch the man's attention.

Jeje heard the sound of someone coughing, breaking the peace of his mind as he looks up from the book, he saw a familiar blonde and scowled "urgh! It's you..."

Mikuni grinned "yes! I'm very happy you remembered me!" he laughed, walking closer towards jeje while the said man groaned "how could i forgot... you accused me of looking at your doll.. with a lustful gaze"

Mikuni giggled "lewd, not lustful"

"Whatever.." Jeje grumbled, going back to reading his book with his much needed silence, which apparently he isn't going to get

"What IS your full name anyway?" the caretaker ask, grinning widely as he crossed his arms "or should i just call you 'Fushin'?"

Jeje sighed in irritation "why.. on earth would i tell you something like that...?"

"Well~ it would be helpful if you can tell me your name yourself~ to bond like a master and serva- eh?" Mikuni stopped mid-sentence when he heard faint hissing noise, only then did he notice Jeje's necklace moving before lifting it's body upright, then he finnaly realized that it wasn't a necklace, but a snake

He did what any sensible man would do when he saw a snake on someone's throat

Scream loudly and grab the nearest thing to throw

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"LET-!! GO OF-!!! ME-!!! YOU BRUTE!!!" Misono grunted, whimpering in pain slightly in the end when the man tugged harder, he winched once in awhile as he felt tears prickling on the edge of his eyes

"Shamrock-san, that's enough" Misono perk up when he heard a voice, there's another man infront of them, he like everyone else wore a butler's uniform, but much like the younger Alicein, his vest is pink "you're being too hard on the boy~ he's still new here" the man pouted with his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot on the ground, Misono then realized that the man had orange hair and yellow eyes

"Keiichi? I didn't expect you to come back so early" Shamrock sighed, finnaly letting go of Misono's wrist, making the younger boy let out a breath of relief as he cradled his hand slightly "my apology" Misono flinched before looking up at the man again, the guy with the eyepatch had somehow dissapear "shamrock isn't great at first meeting, anyway, if you would kindly follow me~"

The man turned around and started walking again, Misono followed, grumbling angrily the whole time. They stopped when they reach a white door, he heard voices coming out from inside, causing him to look at Keiichi with a raised eyebrow.

The man smiled almost apologetically, then he knocked on the door lightly before opening it widely, giving the purple haired a full view of what's going on inside, and what was happening made his expression into utter terror as be blush furiously

A blonde guy was pining a girl to the wall, furiously making out with her althewhile having his upper body naked, the girl didn't seemed to mind, because she looked like she's enjoying herself. Upon hearing the door open, Lily pulled away from the swollen lips of the girl to turn his attention towards the door, the girl whined when Lily pulled away further, the blonde servamp then smiled innocently when he noticed the red face of a cute purple haired kid he once saw "ah~ i didn't think you would come to me so early~" he cooed, making Misono blush more furiously, trying to get out any word from his throat

"Ah-! He- she- they- uh- agh-!?"

"This is Servamp Ai Lily, the seventh child of Sozosha-sama-" Keiichi gestured towards the boy who was picking up his shirt from the floor "-your job is to take care of him althewhile making sure he doesn't.. 'mess around'-" the air quote on that sentence made Misono shivered "-with anyone and focus on his study" while the servant was saying this, Misono kept his shock eyes on the duo in the room, the blonde noticed and smiled, gesturing for the girl to leave, which she did with a loud giggle as her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she left. Then Misono realized how much older the woman had looked

"Misono-kun? Are you listening" Keiichi asked, worried that he might've broken the little one's mind.

Misono regained his senses and nodded, then he cleared his throat before straightening out his posture, he walked up to the man confidently "I'm Misono Alicein, I'll be your new personal caretaker, please to meet you Servamp-sa-"

"Please~ call me Ai, or Lily" the blonde chuckled, wiping off the lipstick stain on his neck as he smirk when he saw how the younger blush yet again

"A- anyway... is there anything you need help with currently?"

"Hmm~~ not at the moment..."

"Great then! I'll be seeing you la-"

"But~" Misono had already have his back facing Lily, ready to get out of that place, but stopped and squeal in surprise when he felt arms wrapping around his waist "i won't mind if you spend the night"

"EEEHHHH!?!?!? FUCKING PERVERT!!!!" he's pretty sure he has never punch someone so hard before

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Is this the garden?" Tetsu said in awe, stopping once in awhile to look at the beautiful flowers and plants that was around him "it's very beautiful.." he complimented

Kiiko giggled "it's great you think so! Oiko-sama really likes gradening, though he needs help from the others" the brunette face brighten when she spotted something "ah! Oiko-sama!"

Tetsu hummed with a raised eyebrow, standing upright again to see what got Kiiko's attention. He saw a shorter boy, probably below his chest, standing infront of Kiiko, he was wearing glasses and had an almost curly hair "where have you been?! I was worried something had happened!"

Kiiko blushed heavily, but the smile on her face doubled as she tried to hold in what sounded like a squeal "t- t- thank you fo- fo- for worrying about me!!" she said quickly, gripping the hem of her skirt

Hugh raised an eyebrow at his servant's flustered expression, while Tetsu smiled almost knowingly, already figuring out what's going on "ah.. pardon me, but I'm your new servant, Tetsu Sendagaya" Tetsu introduced himself, seeing as how Kiiko was to busy fangirling internally to say anything "pleasure to meet you" he outstretch his hand so Hugh can shake it

The second servamp stared at his hand, as if it was a foreign object, he scowled up at Tetsu who retracted his hand in surprised "right.. new caretaker, I'll buy it, but if you even think of doing something to ruin this family I'll-" his eyes shined, looking at something behind the blonde "hey! A squirrel! Tsubaki would love seeing it!" then Hugh ran pass Tetsu who blinked in confusion

Kiiko sighed fondly "oiko-sama gets distracted easily, it's your job to make sure he gets his job finish, and don't run into any trouble, especially in the morning, he tends to forget what his doing because he's sleepy"

Tetsu nodded absentmindedly, starring at Hugh who was trying to catch a squirrel. Then abruptly he stopped what he was doing and yelled out "DAMMIT!!! I GOT DISTRACTED AGAIN!!!" making Tetsu flinched

"Ah.. this is going to be... something" Tetsu mumbled, before flinching again when Hugh turned around and glared at him

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Licht's and Guil's walk was mostly silent, until they stopped at the living room. Licht saw a head of blonde hair on the couch, watching TV

"This is Servamp Lawless-" before Guil could finish speaking, Hyde had covered the older' mouth, surprising both him and Licht on how fast the blonde was "just call me lawless-sama or~ lawless-chan, whichever you want!" the blonde grinned

Licht narrowed his eyes at the blonde, noticing that the tip of his hair was coloured darkbrown(or black), the pianist cleared his throat "it's.. nice to meet you" the raven said through gritted teeth, still having his hands inside his pants pocket

"Oh~ come on Tenshi-chan~ don't be so gloomy~" Hyde purred out, letting go of Guil, he walked closer towards his new caretaker with a smirk on hi face. Licht held his ground, raising and eyebrow at the nickname Hyde gave him "tenshi...chan?" he mumbled out, it was only meant for him to hear, but turns out he was wrong because Hyde's grin grew in size as he came closer, he was dragging his shoes on the floor making irritating squeaking noise

Like a rat huh..?

"Yes! Yes! Tenshi-chan, good nickname, no?" Hyde chuckled, taking one last step forward so he was mere inches away from Licht "afterall.. you were the one who came here wearing that ridiculous bag"

Licht flinched, scowling more deeper he let himself growl out "it's a gift...! And i happen to treasure it..!!"

"Oh~" Hyde smirk only grew when he noticed how angry he had made the angel. Both stayed silent, their eyes still lock in a fierce battles, Guil decided to spoke up "as i was saying.. your job is to help him with school and such, you will also listen to what he commands of you"

Licht clicked his tounge. Hyde chuckled, eyeing the boy up and down with half-lidded eyes "my, my.. Tis beauty truly blent, whose red and white, Nature's own sweet and cunning hand laid on" he purred out, bumping his forehead against Licht who flinched "i bet people would kill just to get a hold of these legs~" as if to emphasize, he bent down a little and gripped the back of Licht's thigh, making the ravenette shriek

"YOU PEICE OF SHIT!!!!" Hyde got himself round house kicked, making Guil panicked

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"His name is Servamp Ash Kuroh, he is fine with you calling him whatever, but just to be safe please call him Ash-sama"

"Ah.. this Ash-sama, he's the oldest of them all??" Mahiru asked, following Daiki with his hands politely behind his back.

Daiki answered with a hummed as he nodded "you will meet the other family member later on, and you will meet the people you will be working with before dinner, right now, we want you to be comfortable around your own master"

"Sounds like a blast.." Mahiru replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes "what am i doing anyway??"

"Oh, you'll be dressing him, cleaning after him, feeding him and such" as Daiki answered, he raised one finger then two amd them three

"A PET!?!?! AM I TAKING CARE OF A PET?!?!?!" Mahiru screech out angrily, making Daiki realized something "ah! That's right, you've got to help them take care of their pets"

The brunette calmed down "pets??"

"Yes, and now we have arrived in the master's bedroom" Daiki stopped by a door, knocking on it lightly before reaching for the handle "i do hope you'll be able to handle him"

"what do you- HOLY SHIT!!!!" Mahiru was utterly horrified by what he saw, when Daiki opened the bedroom. The room was dark, evidence by the close curtains, clothes were scattered all over the place and papers were scattered over what looked like a study table. And that was the things he can see

Upon insting he immediately zoomed towards the window, opening the curtains widely and coughing when dust appeared "how long has these curtains been closed?!?!"

"Agghh!!! Such a pain!!! Close the curtains!!!" Mahiru flinched, turning towards the bed he finnaly realized that there was someone sleeping under the cover, that someone had popped their head out and Mahiru immediately recognise that dirty and messy blue hair and the black bags under his red eyes "I'll die if I'm in contact with the lights!!"

"What sort of lazyass are you!?!!?" Mahiru screech, not caring that this guy was probably his new boss, honestly, the room looked like it had been hit by a tornado, and the owner and smell was worse "go and clean yourself up!!! I'm going to clean this place!!"

Kuro frowned, while Daiki looked amuse, deciding to stay and watch the show "hah..? you aren't my mother- gah!!"

Mahiru kicked the bluenette off of his bed, sending him outside the room from the sheer force and slam into the wall across "GO AND CLEAN YOURSELF UP OR SO HELP ME I'LL KICK YOU UNTIL NEXT DECADE!!! MASTER OR NOT BE DAMNED!!!" the brunette fumed, Daiki's eyes looked impressed by the streight Mahiru showed

Kuro grumbled as he sit up, messaging the bump forming on his head "ow.. ow... ow... how could you do that to your new master?? such a pain.. now you'll have to get me an icepack-!"

"I'll get you an iceback!!!" Mahiru was now outside the room again, standing in front of kuro with a scowl on his face "after you-"

"MAHIRU!!!!!" Mahiru exclaimed in surprised when Misono suddenly appeared and hid behind him, his face painted with a blush "GET THAT PERVERT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Mahiru followed where his friend was pointing at and saw a blonde man pouting, his forehead red "that hurt you know"

"YOU THINK I CARE!?!?!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?! STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!!!!

"I'M TRYING TO SAFE YOU FROM THAT SNAKE!!!"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TOO!!!"

Mahiru and Misono both jumped in surprise when someone wearing a mas ran across them and hide behind Lily, who's pout was gone and now looked confused

Everyone turned towards where Jeje came from and saw Mikuni holding books on his hand, when he spotted Misono and Mahiru he's body relaxed "misono~! Mahiru~! I just saw a snake about to choke fushin-"

"THE SNAKE IS A PET!!! A PET!!!!" Lily, Kuro and Daiki were honestly surprised that Jeje had started screaming, after all he doesn't like loud noises "WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!?!?!?"

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT KNOWI-"

"OW! OW! OW!! STOP KICKING ME LICHTAN!!! I ALREADY APOLOGISE- OWOWOWOW!!!"

"WHY SHOULD I DO THAT YOU SHIT RAT!?!?!?! AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING 'LICHTAN'!?!?"

They all jumped again when Hyde was thrown through the door, with a red and probably swollen cheek. He groaned in pain, but before he got to get up, Licht slammed his foot on his cheek "THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME-!!! Oh! You're here also" Licht angered expression disappeared and was replaced with a calm expression as he lift his foot up from Hyde and walked towards the other three servant, althewhile everyone, except Hyde, stared at him Horrified

"Hey! What's with all the screaming! We could hear you from all the way to the garden!!" Hugh suddenly appeared with Tetsu by his side, the former scowling and the latter with a raise eyebrow

"HEY~!!! NII-SANS!! CAN I MEET THE NEW- GEH!!!!" Tsubaki stopped his question, surprised and confused when he saw half of his brother with something wounded "t- the hell happened-"

"I didn't think that it would escalate this quickly..." the five caretakers flinched when they heard the voice, everyone turned towards Yozosha who had Okami and Yosaki by his side, both sibling had their jaw dropped while Yozosha smiled

Mahiru gulped, already knowing that they are about to be fire-

"So! Should we introduce ourself so we can get to know one another? Since you'll be working here for awhile"

"...!?! Eh?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short

Timeskip: next day - afternoon

"ASH-SAMA!!! OIKO-SAMA!!!! FUSHIN-SAMA!!! LAWLESS-SAMA!!! AI-SAMA!!! TURN OFF THE TV AND GO EAT!!!" Mahiru practically fummed, flailing his arms around at the entrance of the living room, trying to get the attention of the servamp brothers who were watching TV without a care in the world, except for Jeje who was reading a book "OI!!! ARE YOU LISTEN-!!!"

"We're already eating you damn mother.." as if on cue, all of them raised their snacks without looking away from what they were doing.

Mahiru growled angrily as he's clench fist shook lightly, an anger vein also pop out on his cheek(a.k.a an tick/anger mark) "these guys..."

"there's nothing you can do about them mahiru-kun..." the brunette turned around and saw the man named Ray, he was introduced yesterday, and quite honestly the fact that he's wearing a bunny mask made him shiver in fear "the only way to get them to eat is to drag them to the table"

Mahiru sighed, feeling drained, yesterday was a total havoc, everyone was screaming at one another and at some point everything calmed down and they were introduced to everyone in the house, even the pets, which was quite shocking, there were eight pets in total

Nemuru the black cat, nicknamed sleepy ("thinking of a name was so troublesome..." "eto..niisan, we were the one who gave him the name...")

dark algeron III the bat ("..." "I WAS GOING THROUGH A PHASE ALRIGHT!?!?")

Hissu the snake ("..why?" "...he likes to hiss.." "...!! CALL FUCKING ANIMAL CONTROL!!!" "MIKUNI-SAN NO-!!!!")

Lotus the wolfdog ("awww..." "I'm happy you like the name i gave her" "IT'S A HER!?!?")

Lolli the hedgehog ("it rhymes with lawly~!!" "...your pet is adorable i do admit that" "awwww~~ lichta-" "but YOU! are a pain")

Turkey the pig ("again.. why?" "IT'S A FAMOUS DISH!!!!" "YOU'RE PLANNING ON EATING THIS PIG!?!?!")

Yuki the butterfly ("how is that thing not eaten yet??" "ah! now that you mention it... nii-sans is this Yuki still the one i got as a kid??" "....this food is nice" "DON'T DODGE THE QUESTION LIKE THAT!!!")

And Konkon the fox ("ahahahahahaha!!! konkon is the cutest~!" "no, sleepy is definitely beating all of your pets on the cute chart" "but lolli-" "GODDAMMIT!!! NO ONE CARES!!")

The caretaker sweatdropped at the memory, it was nice of Sozosha to let them continue to work here after yesterdays stunt though, infact, when he was alone with the five caretakers, he burst out laughing saying how he never saw anyone brave enough to do that to his sons. They talked until it was time for him and the other two to leave, it horrified Mahiru when he saw how the dog and pig were coming with them. The only ones staying were the five servamp brothers, Daiki, Yume, Keiichi, Kiiko, Guil, Ray, Gilbert (he didn't want to come so Otogiri took his place), Shamrock and Belkia, all of them were... *cough* interesting

The next morning was also a nightmare, he had to drag kuro out of bed and throw him into the bathroom, if that wasn't enough, when the bluenette was finished, he came out with only a robe on and still dripping wet

Mahiru had shrieked 'what the hell are you doing!?!? Put some clothes on and dry yourself!!! I already prepared your clean outfit for the day!!' while covering his eyes on insting, the oldest servamp grunted 'can't deal..' before commanding the brunette to dress him. Mahiru had done it reluctantly and with a scowl on his face as he dry the bluenette's hair and buttoned up his shirt- aaallright! enough of that one

The others had similiar problems with Lily trying to get Misono to bathe with him, the blonde had a book thrown at him for that and an exclaimation of 'YOU BASTARD!!!' luckily, he didn't need to dress the servamp, not that he'll agree if he was asked to anyway

Tetsu had done all of that including the bathing and dressing without being asked since Hugh slammed into the wall before he could even get out of his room, forcing the blonde to do everything for him, when Kiiko had said he was super confuse when he first wakes up they didn't expected it to be that bad, Hugh wasn't too happy when he was fully awake either

Mikuni was spared from doing both, infact, he was kicked out quite literally as soon as he woke up his own master, though Jeje did came down with his hair all messed up, Mikuni was given the task to brush it

Licht's was exactly like Mahiru's, the only key difference was that Hyde got a kick in the ribs before the ravenette finnaly gave in

"I could drag the shitrat if you want" Licht said as he walk beside Ray with his arms crossed "or i could-"

"Tenshi-chan~~ come and feed me~~"

"...a second thought please let him starve"

"That is a good idea" Ray said with a thumbs up

Mahiru huffed, refusing to give up he marched towards Kuro who was holding the remote and snatch it out of his hand "hey-!!"

"No more tv!!" the brunette emphasize this by turning towards the tv screen and pressing the off button, shutting it off and making four of the five brothers groan "not until you eat you spoiled bra-"

"We're older then you..." Kuro mumbled, before exclaiming in surprised when Mahiru gripped the collar of his jacket and yanked him up, making the bluenette almost fall forward, then he dragged him around the couch and into the eating area "hey! Stop it! How can you drag a cool and sweet teenager like me-!!"

"Keep dreaming pal!!" Mahiru forced Kuro to sit on his chair, making the bluenette scoff. Looking up at Mahiru with tired eyes Kuro opened his mouth "you and me will die before we get along"

"Good!" Mahiru huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at his master "something we can finnaly agree on!!"

"All of us will die before getting along" Misono scowled, as he push an equally annoyed Lily into his chair "i can also agree with you on that"

"Aw~ come on guys~ maybe it'll work?" Mikuni asked, trying to lighten up the mood, but when Jeje grunts in annoyance his smile was replaced with an annoyed frown "a second thought"

"WE WILL NEVER GET ALONG I SAY!!!" Hugh said, almost proudly

"Oiko-sama, your food is getting cold" Tetsu sighed, trying not to look annoyed, he was the only one who was genuinely trying to be polite to be honest

"Hahahahah!!! This is so not interesting~" Tsubaki laughed, then by the end of the sentence his voice went bored, but then he smirked as he added "yet~"

"What's so interesting about people who hates one another?" Hyde smirked as he started eating, making Licht who was beside him look at him in disgust "oi! You're getting food everywhere shitrat!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! THEIR LOTZ OF FUN!!!! NEE!??! NEE!?!? DAI-KYU!!! GIL-KYU!!!" Belkia cackled along with Gil, who was beside him. Daiki stayed silent, watching with a slight amusement "they won't get along~ won't they~" Gil sighed sadly, pouting his lips as he and the other two watch them argue

"...perhaps" Daiki shrugged "but.. maybe they'll be the one who will safe our dear masters" what Daiki said made both Belkia and Gill turn serious, as they look at Daiki with an almost accusing gaze

"Don't look at me like that..." Daiki sighed "i was just saying.. i could be wrong you know..."

Belkia shook his head in disappointment "Dai-kyu is not the type to joke around huh~~? BO- BO- BORING!!!" he screamed out, intentionally making his last word a stutter

"Whatever you annoying clown.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT!?!?!"

"Now, now don't fight, Dai, Ber"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hold-!! Still-!!! Gah-!?!? NEMURU!!!"

The teen with brown hair was having a hard time scrubbing a black cat who keeps hissing and jumping around, Mahiru has gain scratches as trophies though "if you don't-!! Stop-!! Moving-!!! It'll take forever!!!" Mahiru sighed, finnaly giving up and decided to just rinse the cat with water, cupping his eyes so water doesn't comes in

"Sorry for asking you to do this.." Daiki said from where he was leaning on the doorframe "the masters were never great at bathing animals"

Mahiru sighed in irritation as he took the towel that was draped on the side of the bathtub to cover the shivering cat, he could feel the water dripping down from his not-so-dry hair, and the stickiness of his wet shirt. Nemuru had calmed down atleast, choosing to snuggle against towel as the brunette dried him "no worries, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind also"

Daiki stayed silent as he watch the younger boy dry the cat "...so, how was your first day?"

"It's not as worse as i invision it?" Mahiru tried to grinned, but it came our crooked as he chuckled bitterly at end. Nemuru let out a loud mewl when Mahiru started rubbing the towel against his fur too hard, when the brunette noticed, his expression immidietly turned apologetic "ah..! Sorry about that little guy..."

Daiki had chuckled slightly before opening his mouth to say "judging from what i compared just now, you must like animal more then people"

"Anything is better then people actually" Mahiru sighed as he let down Nemuru when he was finished drying him, the cat shook his body, making his fur puff out before running out the door, looking for his master "but~ there's no way i will be getting a place where i don't get human contact, so i lose eitherway"

"Aren't your friends also humans? You seem pretty close to them"

Mahiru laughed "trust me, you don't know those guys like i do"

"And you don't know the masters like i do" the whitenette said, smilling when Mahiru raised an eyebrow in confusion "sometimes.. nothing in this house can be consider normal"

Mahiru hummed, taking that fact into considerations "..i still don't know what you're trying to say though"

"Mahiru-kun... you are honestly as dense as a brick"

"Eh?"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

 

"Ah..!" Tetsu raised his leg slightly when a small ball of fur suddenly scurried pass him, letting out meows before dissapearing down another hallway. The blonde blinked in confusion, before shaking his head and getting back to the task at hand

"Kiiko-san.. Are you sure you don't want to bring Oiko-sama's dinner to him?" Tetsu asked the flushed brunette, who looked like she was about to pass out any second, fortunately, Ray was already behind her, readying himself to catch an overheating woman "i could just-"

"BUT WHAT IF I SEE HIM CHANGING!?!?!" Kiiko screeched, her hands were on her blushing cheek as she continued to fantasized "IT'LL RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP-!!! I CAN NEVER ACT THE SAME WAY AGAIN INFRONT OF HIM AND HE'LL DRIFT AWAY-!!!"

"God woman, what kind of drama you've been reading!? We aren't in some fantasy or in a book!!" Ray said angrily, he didn't like yelling at a friend but Kiiko's imagination was too much for someone like him and Tetsu to comprehend, plus, it's not like Hugh will notice any difference anyway

Tetsu sighed, honestly not on the mood for things like these, so as soon as the brunette started ranting again he walked off to Hugh's room, quietly mumbling "damn love-struck puppy"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Licht growled lowly, feeling a headache coming as he stared at the smirking blonde infront of him "what.the.hell.is.this?" the ravenette manage to say through gritted teeth

"It's called helping Lichtan~"

"YOU ARE CAPABLE OF GETTING YOUR LAUNDRY TO THE WASHER!!!"

Hyde pout, narrowing his eyes at Licht "eh~ but your my personal caretaker right now, and i need you to take these dirty clothes to the laundry room, if you do~ i might repay you with-"

"NOPE!! NOPE!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Licht yelled out as he grabbed the basket of dirty clothe then he gave his master his best glare "IF I DO THIS! YOU DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!"

"Roger tenshi-chan" Hyde cooed, smilling happpily as Licht stomped out of his room

"Damn shit rat..." Licht growled lowly when he got to the room, dumping what contained in the basket to the washing machine "finnaly done.. Hmm?"

He noticed a stack of clean and new clothes, possibly school uniforms, curiosity got the best of him as he grab a piece of clothing and inspect it

His eyes shrunk in horror when he saw a familiar logo on the shirt "oh hell no.."

The hedgehog that had followed him tilted his head to the side "kyuu?"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Miso-Kun!!" Misono momentarily stopped folding Lily's clothes, looking over his shoulder to see who had called out to him, his eyes widen slightly when he saw Keiichi "Keiichi-san!! I thought you went to the store already..."

"Ah~ at first yea, but then i felt bad that you had to deal with our perverted master alone, so here i am" Keiichi grinned, he walked closer towards the younger Alicein then sat down beside him, helping the purple haired boy to fold their master's clothes "besides, the others have atleast one person they can rely on when it comes to their masters, and Lily is the second youngest you know"

Misono nodded, although he knew the fact that the boy was the seventh child, it still haven't stop making him shudder "..his siblings... don't they worry about him?? I mean it's not my place to judge but-"

"They have.. their own issues to deal with..." the orange haired male chuckled, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice, to bad the purple haired wasn't close enough to notice

Misono sighed "whatever, not like I'll be caring either way" he said with a slight scowl on his face as he put his attention back on folding the peices of clothing "why does a bastard who strips alot have so many clothes!?!?!"

"Ah.. Lily never did liked doing the laundry..." Keiichi replied, laughing when Misono's expression turned even more annoyed "but Misono, you wouldn't mind bringing this to the master's room right?"

"Not like i have much of a choice to begin with..."

"Aw comeon! Think of it as an adventure!"

"The last time i went 'adventuring' to his room i got gropped"

"..."

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Mikuni hummed a song as he cleaned up the library, granted not the most easy or exciting job, but he couldn't let his master read in trashy place like this!

"hey Alicein! Fushin-sama as- heh?" Fume stopped at the entrance, cutting herself of as her jawdrop, the library was cleaned, well there were still a few stacks of books on the floor, but it looked intentional

"Ah! Yume-san~~ what is it?" the blonde smiled innocently, putting a red book on the shelf before turning towards the stunned servant

"...you.. know how to clean this place?" Yume asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well, i can't cook, that's more of Mahiru and Licht department, but, i did lived in a mansion, and i just hate seeing messes" Mikuni answered, looking proud of himself "i like to think of the places i clean as my master piece!"

"This guy.. is somehow more annoying then yesterday" Yume though, still having a straight face on "but i guess it's good he cleaned the place up without being asked too"

"What did you need to ask me?" it was Mikuni's turn to ask. Yume blinked before opening her mouth and answering "right.. Fushin-sama need volume two of 'Mystical Dawn', can you please bring it to him?"

"Ah! I'd be happy too! Afterall i did cleaned this place!"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"-oh! And of course with flower petals around me! Wouldn't that be great??"

"Yea, sure" Kuro grunted, holding his phone up to his ear he used his free hand to rub the back of his neck as he pace around the room

The room suddenly felt alot more spacey, Mahiru had really gone all out in cleaning his room, and it was nice to see that he kept his word and gave him an icepack

The bluenette continued to stay silent as he listen to his 'fiancee'

Sara Yui, Kuro met her when he was nine, the girl had been shy the first time they were introduced to each other and it didn't help that even as a kid Kuro found socializing too troublesome, he had his siblings so why should he make other friends?. As time grows, she became more energetic, she's the type that would throw a tantrum if she didn't get what she wanted, but she was still what Kuro considered a childhood friend, so he was fine with it

He was thirteen when his father's new wife tolf him that he and sara were engaged, he was horrified, but sara looked ecstatic before glomping unto Kuro. The girl had been inlove with Kuro at first sight, and she didn't know how to read people's feelings so until now she had thought Kuro felt the same for her. Kuro couldn't blame her, she was the daughter of the second most powerful person in town, and his 'mother' arranged a marriage for them and threatened Kuro so he would act happy to be engaged

His little siblings were sad when they heard their nii-chan was gonna be with someone else. Hugh, Hyde and Yosaki doesn't like Sara one bit, while the other three sympathies with her, but that doesn't mean they're happy with sara

Tsubaki had almost burst our crying as he said 'n- n- nii-san is gonna leave??'

Thankfully, Keiichi had manage to stop him before he started crying, though the orange haired did got whack with a bat when he said 'aww~ you guys love your niichan don't you-'

Berkia, Gil and Ray couldn't stop laughing for an hour straight

"You sound tired baby~ did something happened today~?" sara cooed from the other line, making Kuro physically flinched, but before he could answer another sound caught his attention

"Mreow~ Mreow~" Kuro redirect his attention towards his slightly opened door, he saw a fluff ball of black fur with a wiggling tail "mreow~!!" Kuro brought his hand up to his mouth to stiffle his chuckle as the cat made his way towards his master

"NEMURU!! WAIT UP!! I HAVE TO BRUSH YOUR HAIR!!"

Kuro flinched, starring at the door as Mahiru push it open with a brush on his hand and a somewhat annoyed face "NEMURU WHERE ARE-!! Oh!" the brunette realized he interrupted a phone call, then his face turned red but before he could excuse himself, Kuro waved his hand as a gesture that it was fine

Mahiru caught on and nodded, cominh into the dark room and picking up the cat who was trying to hide under the bed "nemuru-!!" he hissed

Kuro turned away, trying hard not to laugh as Mahiru struggle to get the cat from where he hid "Kuro? Did something happened? Who was that?!?!" Sara started bothering him with question, making the smile that was on his face disappear

"It was nothing Sara, just a some new employer dad hired" Kuro answered with a sigh

"Ah! Well that's fine then.. anyway~!! I will visit you next week!! Be sure to have snacks alright~ Kuu-sama~"

"Yea, I'll see you then"

"I love you~"

Kuro frowned "me too, bye" he ended the call, sighing in expiration as he sat down on the edge of the bed and comb his hair back with his fingers "can't deal..." he groaned

"Who was that?"

Kuro nearly jumped, he let out a strangle grunt as he whipped his head around. He nearly forgot about the chestnut in the room

Mahiru tilted his head, his expression confused but he still manage to brush Nemuru's hair, he got Nemuru out that fast? Kuro thought, but immediately push the thought into the back of his head when Mahiru still gave him a questioning look

The bluenette sighed "it's uh.. my fiancee" he find it troublesome to hide it, he'll find out sooner or later anyway

However, he didn't expect Mahiru to make a face of disgust as he tighten his grip on the cat who was looking at Kuro as if he's saying are you serious? "How old were you when you proposed??"

"IT'S AN ARRANGE MARRIAGE!!" Kuro yelled out, feeling himself blush even if he held no feelings for sara "do you honestly think someone like me will ever fall in love"

"Good point" Mahiru hummed in agreement, before smirking almost slyly "but~ I'm sure one day someone will make you head over heels for them"

"Doubt it" Kuro scoffed

"Pfft~ someone is in denial" Mahiru taunted, dropping the cat when it's fur wasn't all over the place anymore "never had the 'L' sickness before?"

"Never had, never will"

"That's no fun" the brunette said, rolling his eyes "though in all honesty, i don't see what she's seeing in you.."

"It's an arrange marriage, remember?" Kuro sighed, almost tiredly

Mahiru noticed but choose to be quite about it since he doesn't have a say in this, but out of sympathy he opened his mouth and said "maybe faith is bringing you a soulmate"

"That's so corny" the bluenette cringe "why do i need a true love and shit like those"

"Never said soulmates have to be in love~" Mahiru huffed playfully, putting his hands on his hips. Kuro's eyes then trailed down the caretaker's body and he finally took notice of his wet clothe "clothe.."

"Hah?"

"You're wearing your wet clothes"

Mahiru's eyes trailed down his body, then he blushed when he also realized how cold it had been "crap! Forgot bout this, gotta go master!" he immediately zoomed out the door, leaving Kuro to blink in confusion

He sighed after a moment "i can't deal with those caretakers..."


	10. Chapter 10

Mahiru stopped and turned towards the servamp brothers when they were at the school entrance, narrowing his eyes he opened his mouth "you guys are still new right? Then please follow me to the principal office"

The five brothers nodded, humming slightly as the did. The brunette caretaker sighed, before turning towards his two friends "you guys go on without me, don't need to catch anyone's attention"

"Anymore attention you mean" Licht said with a scowl as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards a bunch of whispering students. The girls were at awe and some of them were blushing as they stare at the five brothers, though no one could blame them. The guys were impressed, some even looking at them in envy

"..we'll just head to class" Misono said, going behind Licht and giving him a gentle push towards the stairs "see you there Mahiru"

Mahiru gave them a brief wave, before gesturing for the five masters to follow him as he walk down the hallway "come on, the principal office is this way"

Unluckily, not all of them could keep their mouth shut on the way "hey! Commoner!!". "Who're you calling commoner!?" Mahiru turned his head to give Hugh an annoyed face, but the teen didn't looked effected

"What is it with this school?? Why do they need so many rooms?" Hugh asked as they head to the office

"Ah well-"

"Oh! I've heard of it Hugh-niisan!" Hyde said happily as he lighly smack his fist down unto his open palm "they use different rooms for students of different age, and sometimes the devide it into a few class, right? nii-san's caretaker?" the blonde smirked

"It's Mahiru.." Mahiru grunted then he sigh "well, i can't deny that you are rig- ah! Here we are" they arrived at a door that has the sign 'principal office' hanging beside it "you guys can do this by yourself right?" he's glad that there was no students around, and none that followed them

"Ah.. You can go now" Kuro said, scratching the back of his neck as he tried his best not to make eyecontact

"Oh! Right! Before i forgot, here" Mahiru said as he gave Jeje, Hyde, Hugh and Lily a box of bento each, making them stare at him in confusion "..what's this?" the youngest of the brother's asked, pointing at the box of food

A vein pop out on Mahiru's cheek "a bento! Bento! Don't tell me you never had this before.. here" he shoved a bento unto Kuro's chest lightly, making the blunette stare at him with wide eyes

"This is what you're gonna eat for lunch, there's actually a cafeteria here but..." Mahiru's face soften as he look up at the ceiling, looking as if he's thinking, then he looked back at his master and smiled widely "you know what? Let's eat together at lunch, me and the others can show you around after we're finished"

Kuro jerked in surprised, immidietly breaking eye contact he groaned "such a pain.." he doesn't know why his neck and cheek was starting to feel hot

"Even when I'm trying to be nice?!?!" Mahiru yelled out, flailing his arms comically, making Hyde and Lily chuckle "well whatever.. look, behind the school there's this spot where me and my friends like to eat, if you want you can come there, you can spot us easily too" he then started running pass them "well I've got to run! Hope you'll have a fun day!" Mahiru yelled waving at them as he grinned before turning his body around and continue to run down the hall

When he was out of earshot, Jeje opened his mouth to speak "should we meet up with him?" he asked

"No way~ he's so boring~" Hyde said in annoyance before looking like he remembered something "although.. it would be nice to see angel-cakes"

"Your nickname for your caretaker is getting cringey lawless" Hugh deadpanned before turning towards Lily "did i used the term correctly?"

"HUGH-NIISAN IS SO MEAN!!" Hyde whined, flailing his arms around like a child throwing a tantrum

"I'm going.." they turned towards Kuro in surprised, did their older brother just agreed to an activity that requires him to go outdoors?? And was it just them or was he blushing??

"NII-SAN!?!?" Lily yelled out in terror "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!??! ARE YOU SICK!?!?"

The bluenette stayed quite, looking at his bento with half lidded eyes. The four brothers suddenly realizeds something, but before they could say anything, the door towards the principal's office opened "what's with all the yelli-!!! Oh! You must be the servamps! Come in, come in"

Kuro was the first one to react and stepped inside, then the others followed, but not without giving themself a mental note

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Mahiru groaned loudly as he slump on the table, Misono who was sitting next to him didn't look any better either

"Yikes.. you guys look like you've been through hell and back" Ryuusei commented, maneuvering his body so he can face Mahiru from where he sat

"In a way.. we just met five reincarnation of the devil...." Misono said bitterly

Mahiru raised his head and said "well.. They weren't that bad today..." then he immidietly thought of what occured when he was outside the principal's office, he sweatdropped "though still sort of hard to deal with..." unlike Misono, he's tone was filled with amusement, catching his blonde friend's attention

"Were they really that bad??" Koyuki joined in, giving the two caretakers a nervous smile "i mean.. you could always quit you know"

"Quitting means admitting defeat" Mahiru and Misono said simultaneously with a straight face. "Besides.." Mahiru added "i feel bad for Sozosha-sama if we quit so fast, it's only been three days"

"HEYA!!! WHAT DID I MISS!?!?!" Sakuya asked excitedly as he sat down on his table "Any juicy info~~?" the green haired teen smirked

"Not any that you'll understand" Misono said with a smirk, making the three laugh while Sakuya pouted in anger

"Hey! Hey! Look at that!"

The three turned towards the windows that was on the wall separating the class from the hallway. A group of familiar boys were walking down the hallway, with the principal leading them. Misono and Mahiru choked on their saliva, making the other three hummed in confusion

"Oh my gosh~! It's the servamp brothers!" one of their girl classmate squealed

"They are hotter in person" another girl swooned

"Kyaah!! I'm gonna faint"

"Gotta admit, they do have power" a boy classmate chimed "i heard Kuro is the strongest of the bunch despite rarely going outside"

"There's some rumours that they're vampires because of their red eyes!"

"Ah~ their eyes are so hypnotizing nee~"

"I heard that they are a very lovable people and can get along with practically anybody!"

Lies~ Misono and Mahiru thought, though there are a few that might be true, there's no doubt that a large amount of it is a lie

"Ara~! Misono~!" the purple haired teen flinched, silently praying it wasn't who he thought it was, but it turns out he was right, Lily had stopped in his tracks to call out to him, smilling happily

Misono could feel his cheeks flush as his classmate turns towards him with wide eyes and curious looks, he groaned as he slammed his face in the table

Mahiru chuckled, pitying his childhood friend as he turned his gaze towards the group. He raised and eyebrow in confusion when he caught Kuro starring at him before jerking his head away, was.. that my imagination??, he asked himself as he watch Hyde nudge Kuro while smirking

Ah.. I'm over thinking things

"Quite please!!" the teacher came in and yelled out, making everyone straighten their posture

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Licht stayed silent as he read a book that Mikuni gave him, with his head leaning against his arms as he scanned the words on the book

He was consider a loner despite having a handful of close friends, and many people envied him for his talent in piano, though he didn't mind it, he has his own life and they have theirs, that's why he ignored it when a group of people not far from where he sat was snickering while stealing glances at him

"Excuse me?" the principal opened the door to the classroom and gestured for the teacher currently teaching to come closer "the new kids are here"

"Oh!" the teacher beamed happily as he opened the door wider, gesturing for the two students to come in "class! We have two new students joining us today"

Licht didn't payed attention until he heard his classmates sharp gasps and mutterings, even then he didn't look up until a group of girls squealed silently, and when he did he immidietly regretted his choice

Infront of the class was his and Misono's 'master', the older smirking obnoxiously while the younger smilling innocently

Hyde made eyecontact with Licht who had his jaw dropped, the blonde servamp smirked wider before jerking his thumb towards his self "names Hyde Lawless Servamp!! Call me lawless kay everyone?" he chuckled as he playfully push up his red glasses

"I'm Lily Ai Servamp, please call me Lily, i hope you will take care of my dear brother and i while we're here" Lily said in a soft tone, winking when he finished his introduction

"Somebody kill me now.." Licht groaned out loud, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can already feel the migraine coming as the girls giggled 'cutely'

"You can sit down in the middle row, we will then start the lesson immidietly" the teacher said. Hyde and Lily nodded before going towards the empty sits, which were thankfully besides each other, they were one row behind Licht, and the shitrat just had to sit behind him

I'm not the only one who's smelling cliche everywhere right? Licht thought in irritation, and it only grew when he felt somebody poking his backside "hey, lichtan!" Hyde whispered loudly, trying to get the attention of the raven haired teen

"I'm sorry stranger, but can you please leave me alone? Unlike you, I'm trying to pass this class.." Licht hissed in anger, the scowl on his face deeper then normal

"Hey.. you're Hyde-kun right?" a girl sitting beside Hyde leaned towards him whispered, when Hyde nodded in confirmation she continued "you really shouldn't bother Licht-san, he's very violent guy... the only good point he has is probably that he's a pianist.."

Hyde blinked, turning his head towards Lily who was looking back at him in confusion, they were glad that the servamp children were born with great eye sight and hearing

"Pianist?" Hyde repeated in confusion, while Lily gained a smile, making his older brother hummed while grinning "this is just getting interesting~"

Licht's eye twitch in annoyance as he pretends he didn't heard anything

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"YOU FUCKING INVITED THEM!?!" Misono screamed, looking at Mahiru as if he had just said something terrifying "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!!?"

"I was trying to be nice!" Mahiru hissed, hushing his friend so he could stop screaming, he really didn't want any attention of other people

"Aw come on Mii-Kun! I want to meet them! Afterall i am going to visit" Sakuya grinned as he leaned unto the tree behind him

"Please don't" Misono and Mahiru deadpanned with purple lines beneath their eyes as they stare at a taken aback Sakuya

"How mean!!!" Sakuya whined

"Ah! Look! It's Licht and- eh?" Koyuki stopped waving his arm at Licht abruptly when he saw two other people behind him "company?" he choked on laughter when he saw one of the guys drapped their arms over Licht who looked close to kicking the said boy to next year

"Mahiru.. did you seriously invited them here?" Licht asked with a scowl on his face as he shrugged off Hyde's arm and throwing Lily a glare "they've been following me all the way from class..! Like two lost puppies or something"

"Only for you~ angel-chan~" the ravenette gave Hyde one solid kick to the hip "OWW!!"

"Oh~ I'm seeing the chemistry here~" Sakuta muttured quietly, though everyone around still heard him, making Hyde look at him with a shock expression and making Licht choke "HAH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" Licht yelled as he grabbed the green haired teen by the shirt and pulled him up, while Sakua held up his hand in mock surrender "hahaha! Don'tget mad just by that pianist-san~"

"Sometimes i feel like Sakuya has a death wish" Ryuusei sighed as he look up at the two new students "I'm Ryuusei and this is Koyuki, the bastard that's gonna die by Licht-san's hand is Sakuya"

"The adorable matchmaker~" Sakuya winked with his tounge sticking out as he flashed them a peice sign, still being held by the shirt

"Very nice to meet you" Lily said happily as he sat down beside Misono, who flinched then relaxed when he saw that the blonde wasn't planning on doing anything, he only flashed him a smile before turning towards the others "I'm Lily and this is my older brother Hyde" Lily said as he gestured towards Hyde who sat beside him

"Uhh.. hope you don't mind me asking, but, if you're the same age, how're you brothers by blood?" Ryuusei asked, giving them a puzzled look "or.. maybe you're adoptive brothers?"

Lily and Hyde frowned, but before they could say anything, their attention was caught by someone screaming "AAGHH!! DAMMIT!!!"

"Are you alright..? Hugh-niisan...?" they turned towards the voice and saw Kuro, Jeje and Hugh, with the smallest of them faceplanting on the ground

"i told you not to run off like that" Kuro said as he shoved his hands into his jacket's pocket, waiting until Jeje was able to help Hugh up, while the brown haired teen began screaming curse words

The bluenette sat down besides Mahiru without saying any other word, while the brunette gave him a thankful smile "you actually came, for a second i thought you would be to lazy to get out" he joked, giving Kuro a playful punch on the shoulder, making the older teen grunt

"Hey! Why are we sitting on the grass!! Where's the blanket?!" Hugh huffed, breaking the momentary peace

"Hugh-niisan please don't..." Lily sighed "this is our older brothers, Kuro, Jeje and Hugh. Nii-sans this is our dear employers' friends, Sakuya, Ryuusei and Koyuki"

"Hello" Koyuki greeted with a smile, making Jeje nod in acknowledgement as a reply as he sat down, forcing Hugh to sit beside him "isn't it a bit hot to wear a mask?"

The black haired servamp shook his head, choosing to not speak

Sakuya watched silently as the group interacted, with his chin resting on his hand. His eyes drifted from a playful Hyde and annoyed Licht to a flirty Lily and ready to kill Misono then to Mahiru who was trying to start a conversation with Kuro who only nodded to everything he said

The green haired teen smirked, pulling Ryuusei and Koyuki closer from beside him "hey-!" "what the-"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing??" Sakuya smirked, pointing towards the three pairs he was eyeing

"Uhh.. two people talking?"

"Do you not see the possible romance!!" Ryuusei groaned as he hushed Sakuya, trying so Mahiru and the others didn't hear them talking

"Please stop it! This is screaming 'failing' from-"

"Aww~ come on~ I'm a matchmaker" Sakuya smirked "and i got you two together didn't i?" at what he said both teen faces flushed red

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Noo~~thing"


	11. Chapter 11

"I had no idea what the professor was talking about.." Mikuni stated, slamming his face down on one of the cafeteria's table

"How surprising.." a red head with glasses said, scowling quite openly towards Mikuni "tell me if anything new happens.."

The redhead name was Shuuhei Tsuyuki, he's a fri- an acquainta- he's what Mikuni would call his kohai. He's a very intelligent man but is sometimes very sarcastic, but that's one of the things Mikuni find humorous about him "did you find a new job?"

Mikuni raised his head, looking tired "yea.. got another one, basically I'm being the babysitter of a teen who's dad is away for a few month"

"The servamp brothers?" Shuuhei took a guess, his eyes still fiscated on the book he was holding. Mikuni stared at him in amazement "how did you know?" he asked

"Koyuki texted me, he met them personally" as the redhead said this, he pulled out his phone and began tapping on it until he opened one of the app "see?" he showed the blonde a few text message from Koyuki with a photo attached beneath it, the photo showed them eating and talking, with some of them looking annoyed as hell

Mikuni scanned the picture before his eyes landed on Jeje, who was the only one silent judging from the photo. The blonde then pointed at the black haired servamp in the picture "here's the one i gotta babysit.." he sighed before grabbing a box of juice to drink

"Servamp Fushin Jeje?" Shuuhei asked, gaining a look of interest as he turned the phone to face him again "you're lucky, out of everyone here, he doesn't have a criminal record"

Mikuni lowkey spits out the juice at Shuuhei who looked disgusted "THEY HAVE WHAT!?!?". "I WAS EXAGGERATING THINGS!!! GOD!!!" he look down at his soaked sweater with a grimace "ugh.. what i meant was that he causes less trouble you sorry excuse for a human being!!"

"Erm... whoops?" the blonde chuckled nervously when Shuuhei threw him a death glare "..have mercy?"

"Why am i even remotely close to you!?!?" Shuuhei grunted, taking of his glasses to clean the sweet and sticky liquid from it

"HELLO GANG!!!" a purple haired man suddenly appeared, his glasses shining and he has a straw in his mouth as he jumps on both Mikuni and Shuuhei

"...right, to get away from my roomate" Shuuhei groaned, rubbing his forehead to try and soothe his headache

Johannes Mimir Faustus, Shuuhei oh so lovely roommate, nicknamed 'Dormitory Mad Scientist' by the students, and the name isn't just for show, Shuuhei has lost count of how many times his face was met with an explosion of dusk

"miku-miku!! shu-shu!! Lookie what i got~" Johan whined, slamming a red slip of paper on the table, making both of his frien- *cough* classmate stare at in in confusion

You see, in this college you get a slip of red paper everytime you get into trouble, and on every paper is a written project you have to finish. The project can arrage from easy peasy to needle in a haystack, if you happen to get five slip of paper with none of them done, you either get kicked out or suspended

Peace and quite sounds nice actually... Botg Mikuni and Shuuhei thought, before returning their gaze towards the purple haired man who was looking at them with a pleading gaze "what does this got to do with us?" Mikuni asked lazily

"Help me finish this!! Come on!! I have to write a report about ancients relic!! And this is already my fifth slip of red paper!!!" Johan begged, getting unto his knees as he clasp his hands together, gaining the attention of others to Shuuhei's annoyance

"Why can't you do it yourself!?"

"Because! This is Miku-Miku's department!!!"

"Are you serious?" Mikuni sighed "i have a 24/7 job, can't this wait until the boss gets back?"

"I don't have time for that!!" Johan stood up then started flailing his arms around "i have more research i have to do about mystical animals!!!"

Mikuni glances at Shuuhei with a raised eyebrow while the red head facepalmed "see my everyday struggle?" Shuuhei said as he gesture towards Johan who was still spouting about someting no normal human would be able to understand "can't you just help him?" Shuuhei asked, looking at Mikuni who looked slightly conflicted "when he's stressed out there's a 80% chance he'll blow up the dorm rooms"

"What's the other 20%?"

"Massive flood" the bookworm deadpanned

"FINe!! FINE!!! I'LL HELP!!!" Mikuni gave in, watching in amusement as Johan stopped spouting nonsense and started cheering and laughing happily "but it's gotta be next week alright? Cause I'm still trying to get used to being a babysitter"

"Babysitter?" Johan stopped and look at Mikuni in confusion. Shuuhei wave his hand as he said "I'll tell you later.."

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Wah!! Lawless-san you're amazing!!!" a girl with twintails said in awe as he stared at Hyde who grinned

Licht rolled his eyes, leaning on the wall boredly as he watch his idiot of a master grab the attention of half of the class. He didn't felt like coming inside now, thank god Lily was off with Mahiru and Misono, he honestly couldn't take dealing with another one

He was pulled back to reality when he saw Hyde walked up to him while waving towards the small crowd of people behind him, then the blonde turned towards his caretaker with a grin "hey! Lichtan!! Couldn't exactly asked you when we were eating but if been wondering.." Hyde hummed, trying to catch his caretaker's attention

"What is it shit rat?" Licht sighed, giving up on acting like he doesn't know this guy, and who knows? Maybe he'll say something actually important

"do yo-"

"Lawless-kun~ how about hanging with me after school?" both boys jumped in surprised when a girl suddenly pressed herself against Hyde's arm

Hyde actually looked annoyed at the interruption "I'm trying to talk to Licht here.."

"What? That brute?" a boy classmate suddenly appeared behind the girl, laughing mockingly at Licht "oh come on~ won't you rather hang out with us..?"

The ravenette frown in distaste as he rolled his eyes "go on and hang out with them, see if i care.." he said before going back towards his desk, leaving Hyde who was trying to push the girl away

Licht snorted slightly when he saw Hyde struggling, but decided to not help him since he must be so~ use to this kind of stuff

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Why was i the one that has to take him back to his class?" Misono questioned himself in annoyance

"Aww~ how sweet of you" the second youngest servamp giggled, smiling innocently at the two girls infront of him "do you want to come by my h-"

"Alright party is over" Misono groaned in annoyance as he gripped the back of Lily's uniform and began dragging him from the disappointed girls

"Why did you have to ruin the fun?" Lily sighed as he smack Misono's hand lightly, making the shorter teen let go as Lily face him

The purple haired just stare blankly at him before sighing "what the hell made you into a womanizer anyway?" he asked, genuinely curious

Lily blinked, frowning further more as he walk pass Misono "none of your business..." he grunted

Misono stared after him with a shock expression painted across his face, the only times he saw his master genuinely annoyed is a few hours ago when Ryuusei asked their siblinghood. The purple haired usually doesn't care, but he's job now is as Lily's caretaker, and as hard it was to admit it, they did promised Yozosha-san

"Hey womanizer, your class is the other way?" Misono yelled after him while smirking playfully, the blonde flinched, fumming slightly before turning around again and continuing to walk as if nothing happened

He did though, stopped when he came infront of the younger Alicein "why should you care anyway? By this time next week you'll quit..."

Misono smirked widen "puh-lease, have you honestly met someone like us?" when was the last time he acted sassy again?

"Have you met someone like us?" Lily retorted, his eyes narrowing

Misono hummed, one of his finger pressed against his chin "honestly?? We've met worse"

Lily blinked "how worse?"

"Hey.. we know nothing about you" Misono smiled before he continued "you know nothing about us... seems fair no?"

The two kept their gaze locked together, only breaking eye contact when they heard someone yelling

"I'M PLAYING MATCHMAKER TONIGHT!!!"

Followed by

"SAKUYA SHUT UP!!!"

Misono could only groaned in annoyance as he facepalmed while Lily laughed


	12. Chapter 12

"Lolli!! Get back here!!" Daiki visibly flinched when he heard a loud crash, before sighing in annoyance as he silently watch Ray try to catch Hyde's oh so precious pet

"Did Hissu got into the air ducts again!?!" Yume zoomed downstairs, looking panicked as hell "HOW CAN YOU LOSE A DAMN SNAKE!?!?!" Gil yelled at the white haired girl who screamed in panic

"YUKI!?!?! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?!?" Keiichi slammed the door open, heaving hair heavily before resuming his running "FUCK!! DON'T TELL ME HE GOT EATEN AGAIN!!!"

"Young master's pet!! Please get down from that bookcase!!!" Shamrock was trying to reach for the playful fox who kept jumping away from him

"Kyaaa!!!! Help me!!!" Kiiko shriek in fear as she ran away from dark algeron who was probably to confused to know what's going on, who's idea was it to let a bat out of it's cage again?

"OI!!! WHERE'S GUIL!?!?!"

"HE TOOK THE LIMO TO GO PICK UP THE YOUNG MAST-!! LOLI DON'T BITE THAT!!!!"

"AH SHIT!! KIIKO!!! I NEED YOU TO CRAWL INTO ANOTHER TIGHT SPACE!!!"

"EEHHH!?!?!?"

"SERIOUSLY THOUGH!!!! WHERE IS THAT DAMN BUTTERFLY!?!?"

"AH WATCH IT-!!!"

"Mreow~" Daiki hummed in puzzlement as he redirected his attention from the chaos that was happening, to the small black cat that was asleep and purring on his shoulder. The whitenette slowly raise his hand to scratch behind the cat's ear as he said "sometimes I'm glad you're as lazy as Ash-sama"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Achoo!" Kuro suddenly sneezed, surprising others around him. The blunette then rubbed his nose, looking surprised "ah.. it's not even cold...."

"Somebody must've been talking about you" Mahiru guessed as they walk out of school

The school was over (thankfully) before they can cause a havoc, though they did caught the eye of many - many students, atleast nothing is broken. Licht, Misono and Mahiru had suddenly gained a bit more popularity, though, they seriously doubt it was because of ther personality, it was probably because of how close they seem to the servamps brothers

Mahiru had tried to be polite while Licht and Misono showed how annoyed they were, though by the end of the day, they still prefer a small amount of people

The servamp brothers, despite it all, actually looked quite annoyed by the end of school when people started crowding them (again)

"Anyway, I'm gonna go pick to Tetsu's school, do you guys think you can go home alo-" Mahiru was about to asked, but got cut off by someone honking the horn of a car, the noise was loud enough to make the brunette yell out in surprised

"Boys!! Hurry up and get in here!!"

The group turned towards the entrance and the three caretakers and their three friends jaw suddenly went slack

Infront of the schoolgates, surrounded by students in awe was a black limousine, the window was rolled down so they could see Guil in the driver sit "oi!!! Hurry up!!! You three too!!" the bearded man pointed towards the three still shocked caretakers

"A- ah as much as it is n- nice of you to invite us, we need to meet up with Tetsu.." Mahiru answered nervously, trying hard not to blush in embarrassment due to the students constant starring. He turned his head towards the five siblings with a smile "you guys go on without us, we'll meet up shortly alright?"

"Not like we care if you show up or not anyway" Hyde cackled as he walked towards the limo, followed by his brothers shortly after, he opened the door to get in then his siblings. When all of them were inside the door closed, Guil gave them a somewhat apologetic look before driving of

"Seriouly? Not even a 'goodbye' or 'see ya soon'?" Licht joked, though he was slightly hurt when they act as if the three of them were nothing more then mere dust "can we go now? Everyone is gossiping and i rather not here about all this bullshit"

"Eh? You aren't coming with us to eat?" Koyuki gave them a disappointed frown, complete with puppy dog eyes few has ever resist. Misono twitch "maybe next time when we're all settled in, right now we got to get Tetsu"

"By the way, does Tekki know about your job?" Ryuusei asked as they leave the school ground, but not without gazes following their every move

Tekki Sendagaya, Tetsu's twin brother, younger by four minutes and nine second. He's a blonde like Tetsu, but his body is more.. unathletic, because where as Tetsu is physically excellent, Tekki excels in the mind. Though being identical twin at birth, their personality, sense of style and body are now much different from each other

"Er... more or less...."

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"WE'RE BACK~~!!" Tsubaki said in a sing-song voice as he opened the front door, before being greeted by a fox who jumped into his arms in fear, running from a tired looking Shamrock, making the youngest servamp stare at his servant in horror "SHAMROCK!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KONKON!?!?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOUNG MASTER!!!"

"Loli?" Hyde tiltled his head in confusion as he walk into the house, before crouching down and picking up his hedgehog who kept whining "why is there tissues stuck on your spikes?"

Kuro turned his head towards Daiki with raised eyebrow, his servant only replied with a shrug of his shoulder "the animals were panicking when they didn't find any of you when they woke up.."

"And.. you just sat there through all the chaos?" Hugh asked, looking somewhat mortified "how.. could you!?!?"

"Hey, no one died" the whitenette once again shrug before gaining a thoughtful look "well.. not until your caretakers arrive atleast"

"Hah..? What's this gotta do with them?" Jeje asked as Yume handed Hissu to him, the snake let out a brief hiss before slithering unto the black haired teen's neck

"Well first of all, these are your pets, so technically you are responsible for them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tekki design is like tetsu's prototype design~


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you don't want to take on an easier job?"

"The job isn't that bad.. don't worry about it..." Tetsu stated calmly as he ruffled his younger brother's neat blonde hair, making his glasses almost slip off his nose

"Would you stop doing that!" Tekki barked, though there was little to no venom in his voice as he fixed his glasses

They had to stay after school because Tekki was on duty, he already told his older brother he could leave if he wanted to, but in Tetsu's defense, he had to wait for the others to pick him up

Tekki sighed as they walked towards the gates "sorry.. i've just been on edge lately..." he bowed his head as he frowned "it's hard without you around at the onsen..."

Tetsu stayed quite, shoving his hands into his pocket as he kept his gaze on the ground. After a moment or two he opened his mouth to speak "Ikki-"

"TETSU!!! TEKKI!!!" they both nearly jumped in surprised as they quickly look towards the gates, there waiting for them was Mahiru, Licht, Misono and... Sakuya?

"Funny haired aniki, what are you doing here?" the older of the twins asked as they both jogged towards them before coming to a stop infront of the group

Sakuya feigned an offended expression "funny haired!?! Is it really that weird!?! What happened to Nukki aniki?!" he wailed as he brought both his hands up to his green hair, trying to hide it from view

The four except Tetsu looked at Sakuya with an annoyed look on their face while Tetsu's remained calm as he shrugged "i like 'funny haired aniki' better.." he replied, watching quietly as Sakuya only started whining louder "you still haven't answered my question though.."

Mahiru thrust his thumb over his shoulder towards a still sobbing(dramatically) Sakuya "he said he wants to come along, check out his soon to be matchmakee" the brunette said almost boredly

"Match..". "Makee..?" Tetsu started then Tekki finished the question, tilting their head to the side

"Mm.. he said he saw potential romance in all of us..." Licht said, crossing his arms he then scowled at Sakuya "not like that's ever gonna happen though"

"Stop crushing on my dreams!!!" Sakuya started flailing his arms around as his chibi form circled Licht who looked like he's really holding back from kicking the ever living shit out of him

"We better get back, if Mikuni gets back before us i just know something bad is gonna happen" Misono said, looking at Tekki apologetically "sorry that we had to pry him away so early"

"N- no it's fine!" Tekki chuckled nervously, waving the problem off as he started playing with the strap on his bag "i need to help dad right now anyway..." he turned his attention towards Tetsu, frowing ever so slightly "just.. don't get yourself into trouble, alright?"

The older sendagaya lip's twitch in a small smile "not getting into trouble is not possible"

Tekki sigh in expiration "i figured.."

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"Ara~? you're coming along? Saku-kun?" Mikuni asked with a smirk "don't you have matchmaking business to attend to?"

Shuuhei and Johan had already left, presumably to their dorm room since unlike Mikuni, they live here. The blonde had actually lived in the dorm rooms too before a certain event, said certain event also made some of the students avoid him like the plaque, as evidence by how people who tends to walk close to them started whispering amongst themself

"I am on matchmaking business!!" the green haired teen replied, making Mikuni smirk disappear and making him look at the other caretakers in puzzlement "what does he mean by tha-?"

"Don't ask" Misono raised his hand to clasp it over his brother's mouth who looked surprised before letting out a muffled exclamation

"Well if that's all then let's-"

Ping!

Licht let out a slight hummed as his phone lights up in his pocket, indicating that he had received a message. He pulled his phone out then tap on the notification before reading the text, once he finished he sighed then looked up at the others who were staring back at him "it's Crantz, he wants me to come into practice" the ravenette gave them an almost guilty frowm "can you guys take over for me?"

"No need to ask twice" Misono sighed, before turning Licht body around and pushing him forward slightly "alright, alright, we'll take care of the rest, you just go on and reach for you dreams" at times like these does Misono really seem like he's related to Mikuni

Licht rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly "right, see you soon then" he the jogged down the sidewalk, but not before waving at them goodbye

"Licht-kun has his hands full doesn't he?" Mikuni cooed slightly, sighing as he did so

Mahiru glances at him sideways "it can't be help, Licht-san always said he wanted to be a famous pianist when he was little" he breath out heavily as he shook his head slightly with a slight smile on his face "and you all already know what kind of person he is"

Though, Mahiru though to himself as his smile accidentally slipped off of his face, i hope he'll be able to balance the time for housework, schoolwork, his practices and his performance.. I don't want him to overwork himself...

"Aahh~~ i won't be able to tease Licht about his master~" Sakuya said, slumping forward in disappointment as a depressing aura started forming around him

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?" Misono asked with a slight scowl, kicking the green haired teen on the shin making him screech and making others around them jump in alarm

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

*

click* "we're back~ sorry if we're a little la- heh?" Mahiru's jaw dropped as he opened the door wider, letting the other four see the mess that was the inside of the mansion

Sakuya whistled as he lets himself in while his friends stood frozen by the door, utterly bewildered "woahh~ i have heard some stuff about them but never like t- GAAHH!!!" Sakuya exclaimed loudly in surprised when a black and white fox jumped unto his shoulder and began running around on his body "GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!"

Mahiru blinked back into reality to see Sakuya trying to get Konkon off of him, with a slight cry of terror, the brunette began trying to catch the fox "KONKON!! NO!! YOU SHOULDN'T JUMP UNTO STRANGERS LIKE THAT!!!" just as he was about to grab the small fox, it went inside Sakuya's jacket, making the green haired teen squirm and laugh

"HAHAHEHEHEHE!! GEHEHEHEEHET IT OFFEFEFEFE MEEHEIHIHIHI!!!" Sakuya began laughing rather loudly, squirming around when he felt the fox's tail brush against his sensitive parts

"Konkon!!" the fox suddenly pops it's head out before it jumped out Sakuya's clothes and jump into it's glasses wearing owner who was looking at Sakuya with a raised eyebrow "who's this guy?"

"Ah! Tsubaki-sama, this is Sakuya Watanuki-" Misono gestured towards Sakuya who was a panting mess "-he's a classmate of ours, infact, he's the guy who recommended this job to us"

"Ni- heh nice to- hah me- eet you kid heh hah.." Sakuya outstrech his hands towards the youngest servamp who blinked blankly before he burst out laughing "ahahahah hahaehehe ahaha!! Not interesting at all~" he cooed before turning on his heels and walking up the stairs, followed by his pet

Sakuya's jaw went slack, never in a million years has he ever met someone that made him feel annoyed, he scowled before clicking his tounge "the hell is wrong with him?"

"Ah, don't worry about him he's just slightly- i just realize that you look annoyed" Mikuni pointed out, before snickering "looks like even you can get annoyed huh Sakuya?~"

"I-"

"Heh, there you are! What took you so long?" Hugh huffed, on his head was a bat as he put his hands on his hip, althewhile glaring up at his caretaker as he passed the other four with no interest "you know what, i don't care! Dark algeron and the other pets are in need of cleaning, right now!"

"What!? I just bathe Nemuru yesterday!!"

"You'd be surprised of how much dusk are gathered in the basement" Kuro said as he and the other servamps appeared, each of them with their pets on their shoulder

"You have a basement?" the four caretakers chorus, while Sakuya tried to held in his laughter, a few snickers escape his lips though

Hyde leaned to his side, as if he was trying to look for something, when he didn't found that something he looked towards the others in boredom "hey, where's tenshi-chan? Don't tell me he quit already"

Mikuni, Misono and Mahiru exchange confused glances at the nickname but stayed quite about it, while Sakuya brought his hand up to his lips teasingly "why?? You gonna miss him??"

"Ah, so you actually came too" Hyde said boredly, even yawning when he finished his sentence "tenshi-chan is just another toy to play with"

"TOY!?!?" Mikuni fummed quietly while the others gazes darken incredibly

*whack* "that's enough out of you lawless" Jeje clicked his tounge in annoyance as he smack his younger brother behind the head "ooww!! That hurts nii-san!!!" the fifth son whined, holding the back of his throbbing head

"Sorry bout him.." Kuro apologised for his brother, he may seem to not care much about the chaos his brothers causes, but he does care about them deeply, he isn't the oldest for nothing "but where is that violent angel?"

Mahiru's expression soften, but he did took a step backwards, perhaps wanting to get away from the brothers for insulting his friend "he's got an important thing to do"

"More important then taking care of us?" Lily asked, tilting his head innocently, and with a beautiful butterfly on his hair it just completes the looks "not to be nosey, but this is a well paying job, wouldn't it be easier to just stop whatever he's doing?"

Misono sighed, while he held Mikuni's shoulder who was still fumming slightly "let's just say it's a dream of his.."

"Dream huh?" Hyde mumbled quietly, the conversation about Licht being a pianist coming back to his head, this tenshi-chan was getting more and more interesting

"What did you need us to do?" Tetsu asked, catching the attention of the servamp brother's

"Nothing much, just take care of our pets would you? We're exhausted.."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!!"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Sakuya breath in deeply, trying to relax himself as he sit crossed legged on Mahiru's bed. The servamp brothers aren't what he thought at all, during their time at school they did look to be spoiled and awkward yes, but they look like they would treat you like a royalty, granted, he only knew them for one hour or so, but he refuse to let himself give up on his ships. It may not look like it now, but they'll surely get along!

"Sorry we couldn't hang out much Sakuya" Mahiru apologized, as he dried Nemuru who was sitting on his lap

Sakuya shrugged, telling him it was fine as he scanned the current people in the room. The four caretakers were wearing what they normally wear when working, and in all honestly it made Sakuya rolled around laughing, Mikuni had hissu around his shoulder and was feeding the reptile fruits, Tetsu was also feeding his master's pet food, Misono was just reading his textbook with Yuki on his shoulder and Loli was asleep Snuggled up on Licht's pillow

The animals seems fond of them, is this a sign that maybe the servamps are their special ones? Sakuya couldn't ask that outloud because he doesn't want to get punch in the gut by Mahiru

"You know, once you get use to it, Hissu is kinda nice" Mikuni chuckled as he held out his hand infront of the snake, which made him rubbed his head affectionately against the human's skin

Tetsu hummed, realizing the fruits was all gone he sigh, making the bat look up at him as if it was concern. Tetsu looked like he realized this, because he petted it's small head gently "good boy"

 

Misono and Mahiru stayed silent as they continued their task, with the animals happily with them

Sakuya notice how busy they were and stood up, walking towards the door "i~ think that's enough for me, I'm heading home" the green haired teen waved goodbye as he left the room, hearing a chorus of good byes before the door closes

As he made it towards the end of the stairs someone yelled out behind him "hey! You're a friend of big brothers right?"

Upon recognising the voice, a tick mark appeared on his forehead "define friend.."

"You know! Someone you trust or whatever!" Tsubaki said mockingly as he chuckled "are you gonna come and visit anytime soon?"

Sakuya turned towards the younger teen as he opened the entrance door "..maybe" he answered before walking out the door and closing it

Tsubaki stayed silent for a couple of seconds before snickering to himself "that guy has got weird hair"


	14. Chapter 14

Licht sigh tiredly as he re-reads the text he got from a talent scout. "Delete.." he muttured as he pressed the delete message option on his phone before shoving it back into his pocket

His practice had gone... Unexpectedly bad, he had to replay the song over and over before he finnaly got it right, Crantz had worriedly asked him if he had anything in his mind, he answered truthfully and said it had been a hectic few days. That's why he came back later then intended

He took out the spare key he got from Guil and pressed it into the keyhole before turning it and opening the frontdoor then putting the key back into his bag's pocket

The hall was dark and empty, not at all surprising when you think about it. Though what was surprising was the sound of the TV being on, Licht raised an eyebrow as he closed the door, not forgetting to locked it. He tip toed towards the living room entrance and opened the door "sorry for intruding.."

"Ah! You're back Lichtan!"

At the voice of his master, the ravenette's shoulder tense slightly as he scowled at Hyde who was sprawled out pn the couch, his eyes focus on the TV that was blasting with colours "you aren't asleep yet?"

"Nah~ all the good shows are on this time of day" Hyde snickered, waving off Licht who looked slightly offended

"...tomorrow is a school day you know" Licht crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot on the floor like that of a lecturing mother. Shit, I'm turning into Mahiru... Licht nearly facepalmed at his discovery but choose to glare at his sorry excuse for a master "go to bed! You aren't staying home on the second day shit rat!"

"Eh~? Who's exactly is the servant here? Me or you?" Hyde challenged as he glance at Licht, his glasses shining because of the light of the TV and his grin showed sharp teeth

Red eyes and fangs? What is he? a vampire? Licht thought in amusement, though still feeling a little bit pissed at Hyde's obnoxious grin, he was about to tell him off when he felt something tugging his socks. Looking down he saw Loli, the hedgehog was bitting the material covering his feet and pulling on it, however it wasn't hard enough to ruin the sock "hey little guy, did your shitty master put you up to this?"

"Excuse me?" Hyde gasped dramatically, sitting up on the couch as he gave Licht a mock of an offended expression "loli is a sweet gentlemen! He just doesn't like someone scolding his owner" he cackled loudly at the end

"...am i supposed to retort to that.. or...." the ravenette raised his eyebrow before kneeling down and picking up the hedgehog who kept ramming his head into his feet. Hyde watched while snickering slightly as Licht began petting the animal's head, making it let out satisfied noises

"..nee lichtan?" Licht hummed, indicating he was listening to the blonde "do you really play the piano?" he asked, looking genuinely curious

Licht looked up at him in surprised, but he answered without a second thought "yeah" simple answer, Mahi would be proud

"Can i hear you play?" Hyde's grin grew wider when he saw how Licht began to look slightly embarrased, but the stoic expression somehow still stuck on his face "why..?" the ravenette asked

"Hnm... just curious is all!" Licht didn't look like he believed him, but who could say that he was lying. Besides, they may have only known each other for three days but something in the back of his mind is telling him that if he decline, there's a chance that he'll pull out the 'master' and 'servant' card again, and he rather skip that whole part if he could

"Fine.." the ravenette's answered surprised Hyde, the blonde didn't think his servant would cave in so easily, but then again he didn't need to do anything tiresome for him to agree "tomorrow after school, at the music room"

Hyde grinned "thanks Lichtan~!"

Licht groaned loudly, letting Loli off of his hand and rubbing his forehead in exhaustion, what has he gotten himself into..

"By the way since you're here, how bout grabbing me a snack ei?"

*THUMP*

"OWW!!!"

"screw you"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Next Day

"dear lord you look horrible.." Ryuusei deadpanned as he took in the sight of his two friends, with purple lines beneath his eyes

Mahiru and Misono looked more tired then they were yesterday, their uniforms looked messy, their hairs were all over the place, and they smell like.. mac and cheese?

The brunette was currently sulking, his face burried on his arms as he groaned tiredly, meanwhile Misono though didn't sulk, was looking blankly at his lap as he sigh for what seemed to be a tenth time

"I don't want to sound rude.. but you look like you've been hit by a tornado..." Sakuya said, actually looking concern for the first time ever since this ordeal started "the hell happened?"

"running.. screaming... oh so much screaming" Mahiru shivered at the memory "the other servants looked tired so they asked if they could sleep in, i couldn't bring myself to say no so i let them take the day off". "Not only that, we woke up behind schedule and had to do everything double time, the servamps wasn't too keen on making our job any easier either" Misono finished for Mahiru when he saw the brunette slammed his forehead unto the desk

Koyuki laughed slightly "weird, since the servamps brothers arrived here refreshed.." his eyes then drifted off as he unintentionally grimace lightly "well except Ash-san.."

"Do you even get paid enough?"

Mahiru perked up slightly at the question "eto.. We get 500 yen for the end of every week"

"Fight on"

"WHY ARE YOU BASTARDS LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT?!!?" Misono abruptly stood up from hus chair to start yapping at the three who held their hands up in surrender

Mahiru watched quietly for a few moments before deciding to speak "..hey Misono, do you think Licht was acting sorta down when he got back yesterday?" the purple haired teen turned towards the brunette with a puzzled expression "he has got the same old scowl if i remember correctly...." he answered

"No, no, maybe it's just me.. but he looked... disappointed?"

Misono crossed his arms, gaining a thoughtful expression "..we'll just ask him after school" Mahiru nodded in agreement

"I am completely lost right now.." Ryuusei sigh out, shaking his head slightly

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Licht tapped his fingers on his desk while closing his eyes, imagining he's playing a tune on the piano as he did. He needed to keep his head in the game if he wants to become a world known pianist, so he listened to the tune on his headphones quitely as he tried to follow the tune

Unbeknownst to him, Hyde was watching him with slight interest as the ravenette was stuck in his own world "nee~ Hyde-kun?" a red haired girl that was sitting on Lily sit gave him a pout "why do you look so interested in Torodoki? He's just a violent pianist" Hyde couldn't help but to agree on the violent part

Hyde gave the girl a lazy grin "he works for me, my personal servant actually" as he said it, he eyed the girl up and down, he thinks that she told him her name yesterday, but she looked so bland that he forgot about her in a blink of an eye

The girl gasp in awe with a slight twinkle in her eye "wow~ no wonder you aren't afraid of him, still, you shouldn't get to closed to him" she giggled, putting her hand over her lips "though.. That doesn't explain why you're so interested in him..."

Hyde stayed quite for a moment or two before opening his mouth "he's just my play thing until i get bored~"

"Now, now, that is not very nice, now is it Nii-san?" Hyde's eyes went from the girl towards his brother who walked closer, Lily was giving him and the girl an innocent smile "you and your jokes are just so~ improper"

"Like you have any room to say anything.." Hyde sigh, raising his arm and pointing it on his own neck "wipe that stain off of your neck, before i get another ear full about how bad of a big brother i am"

The younger blinked blankly, raising his hand to rub the spot Hyde pointed at "eh~ how mean!! I'm pretty sure i already wiped the stain off~ baka nii-san" Lily pouted as huffed, acting like a kid throwing a tantrum

"Eh~ don't get mad at me, I'm one of your beloved onii-chan y'know~"

"Kyaaaa~~ brotherly love~~~!!!" a few girls in the room squealed, the boys in the room were looking at Hyde and Lily with slight disgust but with interest none the less

Licht's closed eyes twicht as a tick mark appeared on his cheek "these fucking shit heads.."

"QUITE YOU BRATS!!!"

"EEKK!!!!"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Timeskip...

Ryuusei closed his phone with a sigh when it once again connected to voicemail "where the heck is that guy..."

School once again finished, the second day was more worse then the first for the brothers, because this time instead of having lunch with the guys they already got to know, they were dragged to the cafeteria before Mahiru could even hand them their bentos. Thankfully, he and Misono (and hopefully Licht) didn't get dragged into it that much since a gossip went around on how the three were working as servants for the servamps, though their 'popularity' did decreased incredibly, not like they care though. Now, they were waiting for Licht, the ravenette didn't mention coming out late, even if he did he would most likely be in class, so it was weird when he wasn't in his class, they couldn't exactly asked his classmates either since he didn't exactly bond well with many people, so the two being worried wasn't an exaggeration...

And Sakuya's constant worrying scenario wasn't helping either

"-or maybe he was running because he had to do something and got hit by a car, or! He could've been ganged up, or! He could've been lured by a cake to a van, cause of his sweet tooth y'know, or!-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE 'OR'S ALREADY!!!" Misono yelled, panic and terror clearly evidented in his face "MAHIRU IS GONNA LOSE ALL HIS HAIR AT THIS POINT!!" the purple haired teen was holding Mahiru by his shoulder, the brunette was currently slightly slouch, with his hands holding the opposite elbow, his expression was horrified as a dark aura surround him, he was also mumbling and repeating the scenarios Sakuya voiced out and a few of his own in utter horror

"C- calm down you two, i- I'm sure Licht-san is alright!!" Koyuki tried to calm down his two panicked friends, laughing nervouslu "h- he's a big boy afterall!"

"A big boy huh..." Sakuya hummed, his hands on his chin. Then he snapped his finger "that's it! Maybe he's being ****" he actually looked proud for the scenario he added before faceplanting on the ground, curtsy of Mahiru's karate chop and Misono's kick

Koyuki gasp in comedic horror while Ryuusei snickered before saying "told you, death wish"

"He's with Hyde in the music room"

The four (Sakuya still unconscious) teen turned towards the Servamp brothers who was walking closer with a small group of girls behind them, the one who said that was Kuro, the bluenette yawned tiredly "the guy wanted to see Torodoki play the piano"

Hugh quitely asked "why is greenie unconscious?" which ended up being unanswered

"That's a relief!" Koyuki said as he clapped his hands together almost happily "isn't that right gu- geh!?!?" his expression once again turned surprised when he saw two teens glaring at the brothers, a murderous aura surrounding them

"LIKE HELL LEAVING LAWLESS-SAMA AND LICHT IN THE SAME ROOM IS GOOD!!!" Mahiru screamed while Misono yelled out "THAT BASTARD BETTER HAVE NOT TOUCH HIM!!!"

Ryuusei could've sworn he saw the brothers paled slightly

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

The hallway they were in was surprisingly quite, maybe it's because the music room is close to the seniors classrooms and they were on a camping trip, or maybe because they didn't want to hang around Licht, who knows

The ravenette stayed quite, though inside he was having a small panic attack, maybe it was wrong for him to agree to this, what if he plays horribly? Hyde became one of the most popular guy in school over night, he'll surely make everything worse by doing tha- he took a deep breath. He could do this, he can imagine himself playing the piano beautifully and he's not giving up without even trying

The footstep behind him abruptly stopped, Licht turned to face Hyde curiously and found him eyeing a poster somebody hanged up "..the school is doing a play?"

Licht hummed slightly "yeah, a story some of the students made, interested in joining?" he asked, Sozosha did mention Hyde liking stage drama, so he wasn't surprised of the chance of the Blonde being interested in joining. Though what surprised him was the longing look on his face and the sadness in his eyes, those things disappeared as soon as Licht blinked though

The blonde turned towards Licht, smirking cockily "how bout you do the music for the play ei~? That way we can be together on stage"

Licht gave him an incredulous look "me, and you? On stage together? No thanks" he turned around once again to continue and walk towards the room they were headed, Hyde chuckled lowly before following

When they made it there, Licht opened the door with a slight yank. The music room was surprisingly big, there were many musical instrument placed around, even a small stage at one end of the room, on that very stage was a grand piano. Licht walked towards it and sat on the sit infront of it, turning towards Hyde he smiled, it was his turned to smirk cockyly

Licht expression made Hyde flinched, before going bacm to the smug grin he always wears. Pulling a chair infront of him that was conveniently placed beside him he sat down and crossed his legs and arms "go on angel~ show your master what you can do" the blonde teen cooed

Licht then gave his full attention on the piano, taking a deep breath, his fingers glide over the keys gracefully, and then.. the world around both of them disappeared in the instant the ravenette started to play

Hyde's eyes widen in shocked, his jaw went slack as he listen to the melody, he stared at how Licht's finger gracefully played each key. The beautiful noises filled the room and Hyde could hear his breath hitched slightly, it sounded like the song was trying to tell a story, granted Hyde didn't know what the story was, but that meant he's willing to listen to the melody again and again until he piece the story together until the end. For the first time, Hyde stayed silent through it all, closing his eyes he decided to let the melody drowned him

Licht couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips the moment his eyes went to Hyde, he silently prays that his stupid master was too into the melody to hear his laugh. He didn't know why he was playing better then yesterday, maybe it was because he had more resolve then yesterday? Actually, he could figure that part out later, right now he just wants to let himself listen to the gentle tone

He pressed the final key and let his hand rest on his lap, turning towards Hyde he gave him a scowl "there, you heard it, now you don't need to ask again right?"

Hyde hummed, his eyes still closed "not bad Lichtan" it was beautiful "looks like you aren't so violent afterall.." he opened his red eyes, crimson and blue meeting "i might not get bored of you easily if you keep goinv like this"

Licht looked taken aback "excuse me!?" he growled, anger written all over his face

Hyde didn't look fazed, he grinned wickedly and smugly as he said his next sentence that made Licht ready to punch him "well duh~ i won't get bored if my toy can play like tha-"

*THUD*

Hyde yelled in alarm when he fell of the chair, then feeling the burning pain on his side he hissed, pressing his hand unto his bruised side "oww!!"

Licht looked absolutely engraged, as soon as Hyde refered to him as a measly toy, he kicked him with all he got "I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY SHIT RAT!!!" he screamed at Hyde who looked surprised by the attack "HOW DARE YOU!?!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR TOY!??! I'M NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST-!!!" Licht choked on him words, stopping entirely

A heavy silence hung on the air, then Licht sigh, he closed his eyes and calmed himself down. Opening his eyes again he saw Hyde standing up slowly while holding his waist "shit.. i think you broke something..."

"Good!" Licht huffed, pushing down the small guilt he felt as he crossed his arms "that should be a fair warning to not call me a toy ever again"

Hyde stared at Licht, at any other scenario he would be furious, but something about this boy just gave him excitement, so he chuckled "I'm the master here, so i do what i want"

*SLAM*

"LICHT!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?"

Hyde and Licht both jumped, turning towards the door they saw an out of breath Mahiru and Misono. Behind them was Ryuusei and Koyuki who each had Sakuya's arm sling over their shoulder while the green haired teen was still out of it

"See, you were worrying over nothing" Lily then suddenly appeared laughing lightly "the two of them look f- nii-san!?! Are you alright!?!?" the blonde realized the slightly pained look on Hyde's expression and immidietly cried out in horror

Kuro suddenly popped his head out and with a raised eyebrow he asked "did your violent caretaker killed you yet?"

All in all it was a great second day.. if you don't count the damaged window done by Kuro and Hyde who thought it was a good idea to throw books at each other in class was a good idea

Daiki wasn't impressed when he saw the bill


	15. Chapter 15

Licht sigh tiredly as he re-reads the text he got from a talent scout. "Delete.." he muttured as he pressed the delete message option on his phone before shoving it back into his pocket

His practice had gone... Unexpectedly bad, he had to replay the song over and over before he finnaly got it right, Crantz had worriedly asked him if he had anything in his mind, he answered truthfully and said it had been a hectic few days. That's why he came back later then intended

He took out the spare key he got from Guil and pressed it into the keyhole before turning it and opening the frontdoor then putting the key back into his bag's pocket

The hall was dark and empty, not at all surprising when you think about it. Though what was surprising was the sound of the TV being on, Licht raised an eyebrow as he closed the door, not forgetting to locked it. He tip toed towards the living room entrance and opened the door "sorry for intruding.."

"Ah! You're back Lichtan!"

At the voice of his master, the ravenette's shoulder tense slightly as he scowled at Hyde who was sprawled out pn the couch, his eyes focus on the TV that was blasting with colours "you aren't asleep yet?"

"Nah~ all the good shows are on this time of day" Hyde snickered, waving off Licht who looked slightly offended

"...tomorrow is a school day you know" Licht crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot on the floor like that of a lecturing mother. Shit, I'm turning into Mahiru... Licht nearly facepalmed at his discovery but choose to glare at his sorry excuse for a master "go to bed! You aren't staying home on the second day shit rat!"

"Eh~? Who's exactly is the servant here? Me or you?" Hyde challenged as he glance at Licht, his glasses shining because of the light of the TV and his grin showed sharp teeth

Red eyes and fangs? What is he? a vampire? Licht thought in amusement, though still feeling a little bit pissed at Hyde's obnoxious grin, he was about to tell him off when he felt something tugging his socks. Looking down he saw Loli, the hedgehog was bitting the material covering his feet and pulling on it, however it wasn't hard enough to ruin the sock "hey little guy, did your shitty master put you up to this?"

"Excuse me?" Hyde gasped dramatically, sitting up on the couch as he gave Licht a mock of an offended expression "loli is a sweet gentlemen! He just doesn't like someone scolding his owner" he cackled loudly at the end

"...am i supposed to retort to that.. or...." the ravenette raised his eyebrow before kneeling down and picking up the hedgehog who kept ramming his head into his feet. Hyde watched while snickering slightly as Licht began petting the animal's head, making it let out satisfied noises

"..nee lichtan?" Licht hummed, indicating he was listening to the blonde "do you really play the piano?" he asked, looking genuinely curious

Licht looked up at him in surprised, but he answered without a second thought "yeah" simple answer, Mahi would be proud

"Can i hear you play?" Hyde's grin grew wider when he saw how Licht began to look slightly embarrased, but the stoic expression somehow still stuck on his face "why..?" the ravenette asked

"Hnm... just curious is all!" Licht didn't look like he believed him, but who could say that he was lying. Besides, they may have only known each other for three days but something in the back of his mind is telling him that if he decline, there's a chance that he'll pull out the 'master' and 'servant' card again, and he rather skip that whole part if he could

"Fine.." the ravenette's answered surprised Hyde, the blonde didn't think his servant would cave in so easily, but then again he didn't need to do anything tiresome for him to agree "tomorrow after school, at the music room"

Hyde grinned "thanks Lichtan~!"

Licht groaned loudly, letting Loli off of his hand and rubbing his forehead in exhaustion, what has he gotten himself into..

"By the way since you're here, how bout grabbing me a snack ei?"

*THUMP*

"OWW!!!"

"screw you"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Next Day

"dear lord you look horrible.." Ryuusei deadpanned as he took in the sight of his two friends, with purple lines beneath his eyes

Mahiru and Misono looked more tired then they were yesterday, their uniforms looked messy, their hairs were all over the place, and they smell like.. mac and cheese?

The brunette was currently sulking, his face burried on his arms as he groaned tiredly, meanwhile Misono though didn't sulk, was looking blankly at his lap as he sigh for what seemed to be a tenth time

"I don't want to sound rude.. but you look like you've been hit by a tornado..." Sakuya said, actually looking concern for the first time ever since this ordeal started "the hell happened?"

"running.. screaming... oh so much screaming" Mahiru shivered at the memory "the other servants looked tired so they asked if they could sleep in, i couldn't bring myself to say no so i let them take the day off". "Not only that, we woke up behind schedule and had to do everything double time, the servamps wasn't too keen on making our job any easier either" Misono finished for Mahiru when he saw the brunette slammed his forehead unto the desk

Koyuki laughed slightly "weird, since the servamps brothers arrived here refreshed.." his eyes then drifted off as he unintentionally grimace lightly "well except Ash-san.."

"Do you even get paid enough?"

Mahiru perked up slightly at the question "eto.. We get 500 yen for the end of every week"

"Fight on"

"WHY ARE YOU BASTARDS LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT?!!?" Misono abruptly stood up from hus chair to start yapping at the three who held their hands up in surrender

Mahiru watched quietly for a few moments before deciding to speak "..hey Misono, do you think Licht was acting sorta down when he got back yesterday?" the purple haired teen turned towards the brunette with a puzzled expression "he has got the same old scowl if i remember correctly...." he answered

"No, no, maybe it's just me.. but he looked... disappointed?"

Misono crossed his arms, gaining a thoughtful expression "..we'll just ask him after school" Mahiru nodded in agreement

"I am completely lost right now.." Ryuusei sigh out, shaking his head slightly

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Licht tapped his fingers on his desk while closing his eyes, imagining he's playing a tune on the piano as he did. He needed to keep his head in the game if he wants to become a world known pianist, so he listened to the tune on his headphones quitely as he tried to follow the tune

Unbeknownst to him, Hyde was watching him with slight interest as the ravenette was stuck in his own world "nee~ Hyde-kun?" a red haired girl that was sitting on Lily sit gave him a pout "why do you look so interested in Torodoki? He's just a violent pianist" Hyde couldn't help but to agree on the violent part

Hyde gave the girl a lazy grin "he works for me, my personal servant actually" as he said it, he eyed the girl up and down, he thinks that she told him her name yesterday, but she looked so bland that he forgot about her in a blink of an eye

The girl gasp in awe with a slight twinkle in her eye "wow~ no wonder you aren't afraid of him, still, you shouldn't get to closed to him" she giggled, putting her hand over her lips "though.. That doesn't explain why you're so interested in him..."

Hyde stayed quite for a moment or two before opening his mouth "he's just my play thing until i get bored~"

"Now, now, that is not very nice, now is it Nii-san?" Hyde's eyes went from the girl towards his brother who walked closer, Lily was giving him and the girl an innocent smile "you and your jokes are just so~ improper"

"Like you have any room to say anything.." Hyde sigh, raising his arm and pointing it on his own neck "wipe that stain off of your neck, before i get another ear full about how bad of a big brother i am"

The younger blinked blankly, raising his hand to rub the spot Hyde pointed at "eh~ how mean!! I'm pretty sure i already wiped the stain off~ baka nii-san" Lily pouted as huffed, acting like a kid throwing a tantrum

"Eh~ don't get mad at me, I'm one of your beloved onii-chan y'know~"

"Kyaaaa~~ brotherly love~~~!!!" a few girls in the room squealed, the boys in the room were looking at Hyde and Lily with slight disgust but with interest none the less

Licht's closed eyes twicht as a tick mark appeared on his cheek "these fucking shit heads.."

"QUITE YOU BRATS!!!"

"EEKK!!!!"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

Timeskip...

Ryuusei closed his phone with a sigh when it once again connected to voicemail "where the heck is that guy..."

School once again finished, the second day was more worse then the first for the brothers, because this time instead of having lunch with the guys they already got to know, they were dragged to the cafeteria before Mahiru could even hand them their bentos. Thankfully, he and Misono (and hopefully Licht) didn't get dragged into it that much since a gossip went around on how the three were working as servants for the servamps, though their 'popularity' did decreased incredibly, not like they care though. Now, they were waiting for Licht, the ravenette didn't mention coming out late, even if he did he would most likely be in class, so it was weird when he wasn't in his class, they couldn't exactly asked his classmates either since he didn't exactly bond well with many people, so the two being worried wasn't an exaggeration...

And Sakuya's constant worrying scenario wasn't helping either

"-or maybe he was running because he had to do something and got hit by a car, or! He could've been ganged up, or! He could've been lured by a cake to a van, cause of his sweet tooth y'know, or!-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE 'OR'S ALREADY!!!" Misono yelled, panic and terror clearly evidented in his face "MAHIRU IS GONNA LOSE ALL HIS HAIR AT THIS POINT!!" the purple haired teen was holding Mahiru by his shoulder, the brunette was currently slightly slouch, with his hands holding the opposite elbow, his expression was horrified as a dark aura surround him, he was also mumbling and repeating the scenarios Sakuya voiced out and a few of his own in utter horror

"C- calm down you two, i- I'm sure Licht-san is alright!!" Koyuki tried to calm down his two panicked friends, laughing nervouslu "h- he's a big boy afterall!"

"A big boy huh..." Sakuya hummed, his hands on his chin. Then he snapped his finger "that's it! Maybe he's being ****" he actually looked proud for the scenario he added before faceplanting on the ground, curtsy of Mahiru's karate chop and Misono's kick

Koyuki gasp in comedic horror while Ryuusei snickered before saying "told you, death wish"

"He's with Hyde in the music room"

The four (Sakuya still unconscious) teen turned towards the Servamp brothers who was walking closer with a small group of girls behind them, the one who said that was Kuro, the bluenette yawned tiredly "the guy wanted to see Torodoki play the piano"

Hugh quitely asked "why is greenie unconscious?" which ended up being unanswered

"That's a relief!" Koyuki said as he clapped his hands together almost happily "isn't that right gu- geh!?!?" his expression once again turned surprised when he saw two teens glaring at the brothers, a murderous aura surrounding them

"LIKE HELL LEAVING LAWLESS-SAMA AND LICHT IN THE SAME ROOM IS GOOD!!!" Mahiru screamed while Misono yelled out "THAT BASTARD BETTER HAVE NOT TOUCH HIM!!!"

Ryuusei could've sworn he saw the brothers paled slightly

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

The hallway they were in was surprisingly quite, maybe it's because the music room is close to the seniors classrooms and they were on a camping trip, or maybe because they didn't want to hang around Licht, who knows

The ravenette stayed quite, though inside he was having a small panic attack, maybe it was wrong for him to agree to this, what if he plays horribly? Hyde became one of the most popular guy in school over night, he'll surely make everything worse by doing tha- he took a deep breath. He could do this, he can imagine himself playing the piano beautifully and he's not giving up without even trying

The footstep behind him abruptly stopped, Licht turned to face Hyde curiously and found him eyeing a poster somebody hanged up "..the school is doing a play?"

Licht hummed slightly "yeah, a story some of the students made, interested in joining?" he asked, Sozosha did mention Hyde liking stage drama, so he wasn't surprised of the chance of the Blonde being interested in joining. Though what surprised him was the longing look on his face and the sadness in his eyes, those things disappeared as soon as Licht blinked though

The blonde turned towards Licht, smirking cockily "how bout you do the music for the play ei~? That way we can be together on stage"

Licht gave him an incredulous look "me, and you? On stage together? No thanks" he turned around once again to continue and walk towards the room they were headed, Hyde chuckled lowly before following

When they made it there, Licht opened the door with a slight yank. The music room was surprisingly big, there were many musical instrument placed around, even a small stage at one end of the room, on that very stage was a grand piano. Licht walked towards it and sat on the sit infront of it, turning towards Hyde he smiled, it was his turned to smirk cockyly

Licht expression made Hyde flinched, before going bacm to the smug grin he always wears. Pulling a chair infront of him that was conveniently placed beside him he sat down and crossed his legs and arms "go on angel~ show your master what you can do" the blonde teen cooed

Licht then gave his full attention on the piano, taking a deep breath, his fingers glide over the keys gracefully, and then.. the world around both of them disappeared in the instant the ravenette started to play

Hyde's eyes widen in shocked, his jaw went slack as he listen to the melody, he stared at how Licht's finger gracefully played each key. The beautiful noises filled the room and Hyde could hear his breath hitched slightly, it sounded like the song was trying to tell a story, granted Hyde didn't know what the story was, but that meant he's willing to listen to the melody again and again until he piece the story together until the end. For the first time, Hyde stayed silent through it all, closing his eyes he decided to let the melody drowned him

Licht couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips the moment his eyes went to Hyde, he silently prays that his stupid master was too into the melody to hear his laugh. He didn't know why he was playing better then yesterday, maybe it was because he had more resolve then yesterday? Actually, he could figure that part out later, right now he just wants to let himself listen to the gentle tone

He pressed the final key and let his hand rest on his lap, turning towards Hyde he gave him a scowl "there, you heard it, now you don't need to ask again right?"

Hyde hummed, his eyes still closed "not bad Lichtan" it was beautiful "looks like you aren't so violent afterall.." he opened his red eyes, crimson and blue meeting "i might not get bored of you easily if you keep goinv like this"

Licht looked taken aback "excuse me!?" he growled, anger written all over his face

Hyde didn't look fazed, he grinned wickedly and smugly as he said his next sentence that made Licht ready to punch him "well duh~ i won't get bored if my toy can play like tha-"

*THUD*

Hyde yelled in alarm when he fell of the chair, then feeling the burning pain on his side he hissed, pressing his hand unto his bruised side "oww!!"

Licht looked absolutely engraged, as soon as Hyde refered to him as a measly toy, he kicked him with all he got "I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY SHIT RAT!!!" he screamed at Hyde who looked surprised by the attack "HOW DARE YOU!?!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR TOY!??! I'M NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST-!!!" Licht choked on him words, stopping entirely

A heavy silence hung on the air, then Licht sigh, he closed his eyes and calmed himself down. Opening his eyes again he saw Hyde standing up slowly while holding his waist "shit.. i think you broke something..."

"Good!" Licht huffed, pushing down the small guilt he felt as he crossed his arms "that should be a fair warning to not call me a toy ever again"

Hyde stared at Licht, at any other scenario he would be furious, but something about this boy just gave him excitement, so he chuckled "I'm the master here, so i do what i want"

*SLAM*

"LICHT!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?"

Hyde and Licht both jumped, turning towards the door they saw an out of breath Mahiru and Misono. Behind them was Ryuusei and Koyuki who each had Sakuya's arm sling over their shoulder while the green haired teen was still out of it

"See, you were worrying over nothing" Lily then suddenly appeared laughing lightly "the two of them look f- nii-san!?! Are you alright!?!?" the blonde realized the slightly pained look on Hyde's expression and immidietly cried out in horror

Kuro suddenly popped his head out and with a raised eyebrow he asked "did your violent caretaker killed you yet?"

All in all it was a great second day.. if you don't count the damaged window done by Kuro and Hyde who thought it was a good idea to throw books at each other in class was a good idea

Daiki wasn't impressed when he saw the bill


	16. Chapter 16

"So~?? How're my little cookies~ did you cause any trouble at school??"

Kuro mentally shivered at his father's sweet voice, don't get him wrong, he loves his father and knows that the man was trying his best to raise eight children, but that may have cause him to be a little bit clingy "me and Hyde broke a few window the other day" the bluenette replied

"... I uh.. was hoping for a 'no' to that question Kuro.."

He didn't need to physically see Suzusha to know that he was currently sulking on the otherline

This was actually the first time the platinum blonde had called ever since him and the other's departure, not that he was complaining, they needed a few days to get to know their caretakers, speaking of them..

"Mahiru..!" Kuro was able to grumble loudly over the sound of a vacuum cleaner, the brunette was cleaning his room again and had asked him to leave for a moment, but the older teen refused and instead said 'can't deal...'. Which is how the curren event became "could you atleast clean more quitely! I'm talking on the phone here!!"

"You have a balcony for pete sake! Go there if you want to have a phone conversation!!" Mahiru yelled out angrily, not even sparing the bluenette a glance "besides! Who was it that didn't want to leave hah?!" the teen grumbled mostly to himself as he started vacuuming the room at a faster rate "and your room is such a mess too!! Ugh!! At this rate i won't have time to prepare dinner..."

"Such a pain.." Kuro sigh, not realising that Sozosha could still hear the conversation he and his caretaker had

"My, my... sounds like you're getting along splendidly with the newbies..!"

Kuro could hear his father amuse chuckle, making him click his tounge in annoyance "I'd rather die then get along with the likes of him.."

"I heard that!"

Kuro rolled his eyes but choose to ignore the fumming brunette "and how is it there? You guys having fun?" he asked, feeling like half of him is going to dread the answer

"Oh! Elisabeth seems to be enjoying the place!"

Upon hearing her name Kuro held back the urge to scowl and/or click his tounge in annoyance, how could he when his father sounded so happy and excited..? He figured the least he could do was let his father be happy after all he had put him through "that's.. great, how are Okami and Yosaki?? Are they alright??" though he didn't care at all for the woman, that didn't mean he couldn't worry about his two younger siblings

"They're fine~! They have got a ton of chance to bond with Lisa! I am sure they're having a lot of fun hanging out with her!!"

Doubt it.. Inner Kuro peered out, though he didn't voiced out the thought. But judging from a certain caretaker's face, his face must've spoke a few words "that's good.." Kuro instead said, trying to mask whatever he was feeling with happiness, though he knew there was no smile on his face "i have to go, you can call the others anytime, I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

"Alright kuro~ remember our bet okay~?" *beep*

Kuro stayed silent for a moment before gently placing his phone on the table beside his bed, he is 100% sure Elisabeth wants to move and start a new business, meaning there's also a chance she'll force him and his sibling to come along since Yozosha would never leave without any of his children, and that thought alone gives him a headache

"ah.. Nemuru"

Kuro his head towards Mahiru who was walking towards him, the brunette was holding nemuru on his hand and when he was beside Kuro he handed the meowing cat to his owner "the vacuum might've scared him a little, sorry bout that" Mahiru apologised as Kuro took the frightened cat into his arms and proceed to cuddle with it

"S'fine.." the blunette replied while cradling nemuru who was purring "he's probably just surprise cause i don't vacuum my room often"

"More like never" Mahiru joked lightly, turning around to walk towards the door "dinner is gonna be ready soon, take a bath while licht and i prepare, once your done I'll help you get clothe" the brunette learned quickly from just working a few days, guess the title housewife didn't fit him for nothing

"hey.. Ash-sama..?"

"hmm...?"

"tomorrow after school me and the others are going to the shopping center" Mahiru faced Kuro while grinning brightly, the blunette frowned but nodded, that means they'll arrive home later then us- "and we were wondering if you wanted to come along.."

...eh? "you.. you're asking us if we want to come along?" Kuro asked in bewilderment, heck, he was sure that his eyes were wide open, judging from how those caretakers act around them he would've guess that they hated their masters

"why not? it's a perfect one on one time so we'll get to know you better" even in the darkness of the room he could make out the sight of Mahiru pouting "Tsubaki can come along too, he can hang out with Sakuya, Koyuki and Ryuusei"

"you do remember what happened at school right?" Kuro still sounded skeptical, he loves his brothers dearly but all of them were just one big troublesome family, and yes Mahiru did mentioned atleast once that he and his friends were also beyond normal, but still..

"who said i forgot??" Mahiru sounded angry for a moment before sighing in tiredness "look, these past few days has been.."

"crazy? bothersome? all out not normal?"

"i was gonna say tiring but sure let's go with that" the brunette let out a laugh when he felt his master glaring slightly at him, the gaze in his red eyes never seemed to held anger, annoyance maybe, but never anger, that was what Mahiru found interesting about his master

"can't deal.. going out for school alone is already bothersome... ugh.. I'll die"

"I'll buy you some ramen" Mahiru deadpanned, watching as Kuro's face hilariously lit up, though his straight and almost bored expression still remain

"the good kind..?"

the caretaker stayed quite for a few seconds, thinking about his answer before sighing in defeat "yes~ whichever one that is.."

"..I'll ask the others later at dinner"

Mahiru smiled again, this time it was softly "thanks Kuro"

"....what?" Kuro looked at Mahiru with his mouth hanging open, it was the first time a servant calls him by his name without the need of him asking to

it was almost refreshing..

mahiru might've got the wrong idea though, because almost immidietly as the question leave the bluenette's face, his face flush flaming red as he began stumbling with his words and flailing his arms around "erm-! i mean- er- a- ash-sama! ye- yes! that's what i meant!! haha! totally" after laughing nervously and getting his limbs under control his eyes darted out the door "so-! uhm.. c- call me if you need me" and just like that he zoomed out of the room hurriedly, his face still flush in embarrassment, you could even hear him calling himself stupid! stupid! repeatedly in the distance

kuro sat there still frozen, nemuru was looking up at him with a tilt of it's head "mreow~??" then a slight groan made it's way out of the blunette's throat as he hung his head defeatingly "damn.. caretakers.."

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"licht-kun~ abel wants to know what you're cooking~" Mikuni asked, sitting on the kitchen's island, his feet was swinging up and down and in his hand was his beloved doll

"beef bowl, and also, please get off the table mikuni" licht answered as he heated the oil in the frying pan, not forgetting to add the chops onion soon after, he learnt over time that pointing out abel is a doll will just add to another headache

before mikuni could retort, mahiru came stumbling into the kitchen, his face red in embarrassment "h- hey licht-san! is th- there anything i can help with?" the brunette asked, coughing awkwardly at the end

licht and mikuni both raised an eyebrow in confusion "erm.. can you find the sake, mirin and soy sauce...? after your face is done heating up that is" the raven haired requested, his expression still puzzled as he watch mahiru's face brighten before stomping towards where the seasoning are

after he got the ingredients licht wanted, he put it on the counter besides the stove so the pianist could have easy access. mahiru stared as licht added the meat and sugar unto the pan "you're cooking beef bowl?" mahiru asked to which licht nodded, the brunette chuckled softly "don't you want to add beaten egg over the beef?" his question made licht snapped his finger in realization

"ah! right! mahiru can you beat the egg for me? i kinda have my hands full in the moment"

mikuni laugh lowly as he watched the two, if mahiru is the housewife then licht is the sister type, well not exactly the sweet sister type. the two always liked to cook different types of food, sometimes they'll follow the recipe and sometimes they'll improvise. the memory of them sometimes arguing about what to cook is always hilarious, and the first meal they cooked were indescribable.. in a bad way. but, it was satisfying whenever he saw how determined they were at doing anything really 'thank god for that...' the blonde thought

"mikuni-san!! if you don't want to help then can't you atleast take care of the table!"

mikuni smiled "ah~ but i'm tired~ abel~ ask mahiru to stop bullying me please~!" the blonde whined, waving his doll around infront of an irritated mahiru "let me eat~!"

"eat an ass you-!!!"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"to the shopping center!?" hugh jawdropped, his chopstick nearly falling off his hand as he stared at Kuro from across the table "with them!?! why would we ever do such a thing!!"

hyde, who was playing with his food snickered "the elf has got a point nii-san, why would we want to go through all the trouble of shopping when we can just tell our servants to do it?" the blonde asked cockily

jeje mumbled something while holding a book in one hand and the other is used to stab the meat with his fork repeatedly, kuro didn't need to hear him clearly to know that he didn't want to go

"hmmm~ though it does seem fun, i'm afraid i have a date nii-san" lily said, his face set into a small pout as he stared at kuro

t

subaki only laughed loud and long as a reply before choking because his mouth was full, the others didn't spared him a glance since he'll probably survive. after the youngest amongst them was done coughing, he opened his mouth and said "besides, you aren't they type to go outside nii-san, why would you want to now??"

"mahiru promised me ramen" his somewhat bland reply made everyone in the table fall off their chair humorously, though the reaction didn't effect the oldest one bit

"i- i shoud've guess.." jeje said as he struggle slightly to get back on his chair, sighing in satisfaction when he did "what's in it for us though?"

kuro looked thoughtfull for a momeny before he decided to speak "there's an arcade close by that place" that caugh hugh's attention

"a book store not far from there" jeje's attention was also caught

"you'll be able to spend the whole afternoon flirting with a bunch of stranger and those two caretakers" hyde and lily perked up in interest

"and tsubaki can hang out with people his age that is not us!"

"what?!" tsubaki looked horrified of the idea "you're just gonna throw your younger brother aside just like that!?!"

"it'll be fun" kuro shrugged as he continued eating his dinner "what's the worst thing that could happen?"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"hiiee!!!" mahiru suddenly shriek, startling the others in the room, making them turned towards the brunette confusedly

"mahiru aniki? are you alright??" tetsu asked as he set down his empty bowl beside him, the blonde's face was blank but his eyebrows was slightly furrowed downwards

"yea, you sound like you seen a ghost" misono tried to joke, but nobody laugh resulting in the purple haired teen to choke up in surprised and blush in embarrassment

"n.. no it's nothing, i just suddenly got a shiver up my back... dunno why" mahiru chuckled nervously then continuing to eat, but not without a bad feeling around him


	17. Chapter 17

"we didn't agree to babysit, mahiru!!!"

"I'M 15 YEARS OLD!!!" tsubaki fummed angrily, stomping his foot to the ground as he glared at the three teen that were slightly taller then him

school has ended without anything too lethal happening, well maybe a few close calls here and there. but mostly it went as normal as they can be, by which i mean nothing is broken. now they were at the entrance of the mall with sakuya, ryuusei and koyuki

"i didn't ask!!" ryuusei rolled his eyes, clicking his tounge in the end in slight annoyance. koyuki kicked his boyfriend's shin slightly, making ryuusei yelped while koyuki continued smilling "don't worry mahi, i'm sure we'll-" his hand shot up suddenly to grab the back of sakuya's collar without even glancing away from mahiru, the green haired teen was trying to tiptoe out of the situation apparently "-have lots of fun, but where will you be going?"

mahiru sighed, looking over his shoulder to the other group "kuro promised his brothers that they would be able to go somewhere, and i just don't trust them wandering off on their own.." the brunette gave his friends an apologetic look before turning towards tsubaki who still looked pissed "don't be mad tsubaki-sama, they aren't that bad... well, they are annoying-"

"i am offended" both ryuusei and sakua feigned a hurt look, their hands on their chest

"-but i'm sure they mean no harm" mahiru finished, grinning encouragingly at the youngest brothers who flinched and looked like he was considering hanging out with these low-life ((*whack* ow!!))

then after meeting mahiru's pleading gaze he slumped in defeat "fine.. but i want to go to a restaurant!!!" he demanded, sounding like hugh for a moment

sakuya lifted his pointer finger to try and say something but was cut off by mahiru clapping his hands together "awesome! don't get into trouble now!"

"yes~ mom" they all said in perfect sync, making the caretaker frown and gave them a slight glare before turning around and going towards where he's master was

"you done?" kuro asked, a slight worry tone in his voice, making mahiru laugh lightly, it's cute how he cared for his siblings so dearly

"yes, they won't let tsubaki out of their sight, so you don't have to worry" mahiru said, smirking almost knowingly to kuro who looked slightly embarrass as he scratch the back of his neck. he didn't denied nor confirm that he was worried though "whatever... the others already split up so it's just us here"

mahiru facepalmed, he knew something was gonna go wrong today, he just knew it "one normal day, is it too much to ask"

"you've only been working for a few days and you're already tired of us?" kuro asked, sighing as he turn around to walk towards their destination "such a pain..."

mahiru jogged slightly to catch up then slowed down to a walk when he was beside the bluenette, he leaned his body forward slightly so he can look at kuro's face "well duh i'm tired! you have been nothing but pain ever since i work here"

"you were the one who asked me if i wanted to come.."

"w- well! yea! a- and since i was nice enough to invite you, you should've behave yourself"

"you're so loud mahiru.. can't deal..."

"agh! i'm gonna get wrinkles at this rate!!!"

"momma! momma! look! those married couple are fighting!!" a little girl pointed at the two who were too into their argument to notice people stares

"avert your eyes from them honey"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"lichtan~ what're we doing here?? can't we go someplace else??" hyde said, then he groaned loudly, trying to get the ravenette's attention

licht stayed quite, he didn't glance up at his master at all as he scanned the bread's expiration date "do you think we should by two loaf or three??" the caretaker instead asked, looking at hyde with a blank expression

"i already have two sets of soft buns already lichtan~ why would i need more" the blonde smirked, leaning close to licht to attempt and woo or maybe fluster the violent caretaker. his attempt failed however when all he got was three loaf of bread shoved into his chest, making him let out a slight 'oof!' before looking up at licht who already had his back to him "three it is" licht declared

hyde rolled his eyes and grumbled, dropping the loafs onto the tray they were using "why're we in a cheap bakery anyway?? if we wanted to eat a sandwitch or something we can just order a topnotch one"

licht rolled his eyes as he placed his right hand on his hip, looking at hyde over his shoulder "if we buy the ingredients rather then the expensive ones that are already done we'll lose money faster, besides, you never tried mahiru's sandwitches, i think you'll like them"

"this is boring though~" hyde said when licht dropped a few breads unto the tray "why do i have to be here~?"

"why did you agree to come?" licht shot back, looking at hyde as he made his way towards the cashier. hyde stared at licht for a few moments before answering "because nii-san said i could get someone's number if i came along" as he finished, he winked at a group of girls who passed by, making them giggle

licht on the other hand looked slightly disgusted "you are a terrible human being" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. then he felt an arm wrapping themself around his waist, making him tense up and licht whipped his head around to come face to face with a smirking hyde

hyde had his left arm around the pianist's small waist, pulling him closer and resting his chin on licht's shoulder, his right hand still holding the tray "then what am i?" he cooed "if i'm not a human being, then what am i? angel"

licht scowled then gritted out "you're a damn demon, that's what you are"

"a demon and an angel" hyde hummed, nuzzling his chin further towards the crook of licht's neck "that's pretty kinky lichtan~"

"YOU LITTLE-!!!"

"e- excuse me? sirs?" the cashier worker called, looking at them rather frightfully as they stared back"could you please move along? y- you're holding up the line" the worker pointed behind them

hyde and licht blinked one time before turning their head around, behind them were a line of people, some of them looking at them in disgust while others looked frightful, heck there were a few who looked like they were stiffling their laughters

then after a few moment a loud thud followed by a strangle yelped was heard

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

mikuni stared at his master's back with a slight glare, his arms crossed and his foot tapping on the floor impatiently "hey giant, are you done yet?? you've literally spent the last-" he glances at his watch "-fifteen minutes or so looking at a book's summary"

jeje rolled his eyes but stayed silent, he had wanted to go to the bookstore alone but his caretaker has insisted that he came along. now he was trying to find a good book to put in the library, and the blonde was rushing him, saying that he wanted to be reunited with his dear little brother soon

mikuni saw that his master wasn't gonna reply anytime soon so he scanned a few books from the shelved beside him and saw one that caught his eye "hey"

the younger of the two turned around, ready to give the blonde a piece of his mind when mikuni suddenly threw a book at his direction, forcing him to catch it with wide eyes "what the heck!?" jeje yelled out in annoyance before looking down at the book, the cover of the book was a beautiful forest and he could make out what looked like a group of people in the forest

"'The Depth of The Phoenix's Forest' i noticed when i was cleaning up your books, you liked the adventure kind of book" mikuni explain when jeje looked up at him in confusion

it.. was actually thoughtful of his caretaker

he was about to open his mouth to say thank you when mikuni yawned loudly and said with a lazy voice "and by the way fushin~ who the hell wears a facemask and hat when they go to a book store??"

a tick mark appeared on jeje's head before he started chasing mikuni who was laughing loudly, jeje grabbed anything he could to throw it at the blonde

"h- hey!! put those book down!! oi!!! are you listening!?!?" a worker yelled when he saw how jeje and mikuni were starting to make a mess of the place, he then pulled out his walkie talkie to call security

ーーー 「 θ 」ーーー

t

etsu was staring silently as hugh ran around the arcade in glee, the blonde noticed that they were getting a few looks from people but he brushed it off

hugh happily skipped around the arcade with many tickets in his hand when a claw vame caught his eye "what's that??" he asked outloud, not realising tetsu had walked up beside him

"hmm? that's a game where you control the claw to get the prizes from the bottom" tetsu answered then he pointed to the many stuffed animal in it "it's usually pretty hard though" he warned, looking down at his master then realising the older boy was already gone towards the game

tetsu sighed but decided not to stop his master. hugh looked pissed off after the first few tries, nearly screaming in anger when he dropped yet another stuffed animal "dammit!" he swore, catching tetsu's attention again

the blonde sigh walking up to hugh the blonde grabbed the older by his arm and pulled him towards the prize counter, the brunette yelled protest at him "hey! let me go!!! i was just getting the hang of it!!! how dare you try and stop me!!!" he flailed his body around, careful not to drop the tickets he had won

"you were holding up the line, other people wanted to play too you know" tetsu gestured with a tilt of his head towards the people who looked agitated

it didn't stopped hugh from growling in anger though "i'll buy you some smoothie after this" tetsu promised, making the smaller teen perked up

"you promise??" hugh asked with a scowl to which tetsu answered by nodding, hugh then sigh "i'll hold you to it then" he said, huffing angrily but his words had less venom in it, then his eyes sparkle in delight when he saw something and immediately ran towards it

tetsu's usual calm expression turned slightly horrified when he noticed hugh infront of the fire alarm, looking at it in interest "oiko-sama! that's the-" hugh pulled down the lever before tetsu could finish, causing the sprinklers to active and then people started screaming in panic "fire alarm" tetsu finished, looking at hugh who looked quite horrified

"er.. whoops" in his defense the word fire alarm was nowhere to be seen

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"why are we in a clothing store?" lily asked as misono looked through a few shirt from the casual wear department

"because! all the clothing you have require to be buttoned up, which gives you the chance to show more skin!" misono yelled as he held up a shirt with a few design in it

lily looked offended and even gasp dramatically, but then he got an idea "then~ would you like me to show you some skin right now?" he cooed innocently, hands already going up to push his shirt off of his shoulder when he got hit in the face with a shoe

"need i say more?" misono angrily asked, a tick mark on his forehead as he glared at the blonde who was groaning in pain and massaging his nose "now go and flirt with a girl or something" the purple haired teen said, turning away from lily to fold the clothes he unfolded

after a few minutes he was able to get atleast four shirts for lily to wear, he turned his head around to see if lily was anywhere near and then he flinched in horror when he saw lily with a few girls surrounding him, two of them wrapped around his arms

misono facepalmed, he didn't think lily would take it so literally "lily what the hell!!" he stomped towards them and resisted the urge to gag when the girls started giggling at lily

"is this your littlw brother?? how cute~!" one of the girls said, causing misono's face to turn disgusted and lily to laugh loudly

"i'm not his little brother!!/he works for me" they said/yelled out in the same time

lily saw how misono looked pissed off and chuckled awkwardly, he waved the girls off with a small smile before walking towards the caretaker "what did you wanted to say?"

misono raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical before shoving the shirts to lily's chest "try these on, they might look good on you" he said biting the inside of his cheek with a slight blush

lily blinked blankly a few times before smilling, this time it looked like a real kind smile "why thank you m-"

"HEY!!!" they turned their head towards the voice and saw a taller and bulkier man stomping towards them, the guy looked pissed as hell and misono could see a girl that looked like one of the girls in lily's 'groupies' behind him with a concern look "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN HITTING ON MY GIRL HUH!!!! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!"

both lily and misono blinked before misono opened his mouth "run?"

"yup"

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"

ASH-SAMA! when i said you could buy ramen i didn't mean buy out the whole store!!!" mahiru lectured, pointing at the trolley that was filled with instant ramen cups

"but you said i could buy the good kind"

"GOOD KIND DOESN'T MEAN ALL KIND!!!"

*ping**ping*

mahiru halted his screaming to opened his phone and read the notifications he got, his face turning horrified in mere second

"what is it?" kuro asked when he noticed mahiru's pale face, then the brunette looked up and cleared his throat "the others.. they uh, got stuck with the mall's security" mahiru explained

kuro groaned in annoyance "can't deal..."

"excuse me sirs?" they turned their heads and saw one of the workers who was smilling awkwardly at them "i'm sorry, but may we ask you to keep your voices down, you're scaring the other customers"

mahiru gave kuro a side glare and gritted out "you fucker"

kuro shrugged in respond "i still get my ramen so meh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! the chapters are all posted here!! from here on out i'll not to make any more typos or misspelling, there are other chapters like a Q & A chapter and crossover chapter on the story on wattpad if you're interested in seeing
> 
> ja ne~


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading~

jeje grumbled angrily as he walked with an annoyed mikuni following him close behind "you just had to be annoying didn't you!?!?" the raven haired yelled over his shoulder

 

mikuni rolled his eyes "not my fault that you have terrible anger issues" jeje growled but choose to stay quite as he walk faster, trying to lose his idiot of a caretaker "oi fushin-sama, don't wander to-"

 

* **bump** *

 

"gah!!" jeje and another male voice yelled out in surprised followed by a loud thud, the third brother groaned in pain, rubbing his slightly aching head "s- sorry, i wasn't looking where i was-" jeje went to apologize but his jaw dropped slightly instead when he saw the guy he bumped into had fell unto a pillow he prepared

 

"not to worry i anticipated this would happen and came prepared" the man replied then fixed his glasses, jeje stared at him, stuck between awestruck and creeped out

 

_another weirdo?_

 

"but i hope you are al-"

 

"SHUUHEI!!!!" jeje squeked in surprised when mikuni suddenly ran towards the man with his arms outstreach, ready to hug the person. the guy however seemed to have anticipated this and moved out of the way, causing mikuni to meet with open air and fall face first unto the ground

 

"i also anticipated for your arrival"

 

mikuni slowly sat up with a pout, whining loudly as he said "you're so mean to your senpai..."

 

jeje blinked in confusion "you know this wei- guy?" he pointed at shuuhei who had magically made the pillow disappeared. mikuni smiled widely, wrapping one arm around the red head

 

"this guys is my kohai in my college!!" mikuni laughed merrily as shuuhei tried to pry the blond ma- bo- kid off of him

 

"do not speak of us as if we are friends!! i just tolerate you is all..." shuuhei's attention then went back to the still confused jeje "you are one of the servamps right?"

 

"y- yes..." jeje could feel the blush on his cheek, meeting new people wasn't exactly something he was fond of, he hoped the mask and his hair covered enough of his face to make the redness unnoticeable

 

"..hmm... you are smaller then i thought" jeje flinched comically then twitched angrily

 

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

 

"so... security kicked you out"

 

"yep"

 

"and you were banned from ever coming back to the book store"

 

"precisely"

 

"...how do all of you manage to live under the same roof without atleast one of you dying anyway?" shuuhei groaned then sigh as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance "i know i said i calculated for something like this to happen but honestly...." then he picked up a plastic bag by his side and threw it at mikuni who caught it

 

"thank you my dear kouhai~" mikuni smiled childishly and gratefully at his fri- *cough* acquaintance. they were currently at a small cafe, jeje had went off to find the others, he had glared at the blonde and commanded him not to follow him before heading off

 

"so? how has johann's assignment been doing?" mikuni asked, stirring the small spoon in his cup tea "is he procrastinating?"

 

shuuhei clicked his tounge "honestly, the guy is gonna get himself kicked out if he keeps things like this up but.." mikuni hummed, raising an eyebrow as he set the small spoon on the table "...nothing, it's nothing"

 

mikuni then began ranting about all sorts of things, about the servamps, about his workmates, anything that came into his mind really, shuuhei didn't seemed interested in the slightest so he decided to change the subject

 

"by the way where are the others??" shuuhei asked as he looked around them, the group was rowdy as hell so it was hard to miss them "haven't you meet up yet??"

 

"hmmm..." mikuni grabbed his cup of tea and drank from it with a calm expression on his face. shuuhei stared at mikuni as the blonde raised his finger to signal shuuhei to be quite for a minute. then he set the cup down, smile up at shuuhei and opened his mouth-

 

**_*ding**dong*_ **

 

_"would the guardian of a young teen and child please come-"_

 

_"I AM NOT A YOUNG CHILD!!!"_

 

_"ACK!! PLEASE PUT THE MIC DO-"_

 

_"Oiko-sama...!!! you're causing a scene-!!!"_

 

_"YOU MOTHER FU-"_

 

shuuhei and mikuni stared at the speaker as the voice was abruptly cut off, with the blonde smiling innocently and the redhead with a straight face "...welp! i'm sure that answered your question!!" mikuni happily replied, shuuhei just stared at mikuni with a look of judgement before sighing in defeat and slamming his forehead to the table "i swear to god..."

 

"mikuni...!!" mikuni yelped in complete surprised and terror when he felt someone grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him off of the chair, making him fall on his ass as he turned towards jeje who had not-so-nicely grabbed him "excuse me!! we were talking here!!" mikuni made a gesture towards shuuhei who looked pleasantly amused "haven't your dad ever told you to respect your elder"

 

"you're more of a man child...!! then a elder!!" jeje scowled, but when he faced shuuhei his eyes soften -his wearing a mask so it was hard to see his expression "i'm sorry for leaving my idiot of a caretaker here alone with you" mikuni whined and flailed his arms around, trying to force jeje to let go of him

 

shuuhei waved him off with a sigh "it's no problem at all" he gave jeje a look of confusion "are you gonna go and catch up with the others?"

 

jeje nodded "yes.. lawless just called... apparently they are all stuck in security.." he said with a tired sigh before turning his body around and walls off while dragging a screaming mikuni who kept screaming "it was very nice meeting you??" shuuhei called out uncertainly as he watch the two disappear into the crowd, sadly he could still hear them

 

"hmm..." shuuhei hummed to himself as he took a sip of his milkshake, when he was done he started playing with the straw with a faraway look "i don't think i've ever seen mikuni yelled at someone with such a kind voice..." he sighed "i did not expected that at all..."

 

"hey! are you gonna finish that tea??"

 

"uwaah!!!"

 

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

 

"..you sure are a popular guy huh?" jeje unconsciously said out loud on their way to the security office, catching mikuni's attention

 

"well... i guess" mikuni tilted his head to the side as he walked a little bit faster so he could walk beside jeje "thought i don't think it's the good kind of popular~" mikuni joked and laughed

 

"..people who puts attention solely on themself are the people who i hate the most" jeje sighed out after a moment of silence. mikuni stared at the smaller male with a puzzled expression

 

"what do yo-" mikuni asked but was cut off by a loud yell

 

_"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!! THAT BASTARD FLIRTED WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!"_

 

_"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!"_

 

_"n- now now gentleman, let's solve this like civilised-"_

 

_"STOP KICKING AROUND YOU IDIOT!!!"_

 

_"HELL NO!!! THAT GUY JUST PUNCHED MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!"_

 

_"STOP HIDING BEHIND ME BASTARD!!! YOU'RE TALLER THEN ME!!!"_

 

jeje groaned while mikuni seemed to light up at the sound of his little brother's voice "misono~!!"

 

jeje walked faster and knocked on the security's door as soon as he was infront of it, he heard screaming and struggling from inside, then without anymore thought he kicked opened the door

 

what he saw inside just made his annoyance raise ten folds

 

two security guards were holding unto a man he doesn't know, one was between the man and lily who was hiding behind misono (it didn't helped much though), hyde was being hold back by another security guard while licht was beside him, he also took noticed of a dripping wet hugh and tetsu with another security guard. everyone turned towards the door that was already laying on the floor, jeje still had his legs raised so he hoped they could put two and two together

 

"what.the.actual.hell...?" jeje mumbled, one of the security guard screamed in terror, no one could blame him though, jeje looked like a freaking killer sometimes

 

"nii-san!!!" hyde happily yelled out while the security guard that was holding him gulped "you actually came for us!!"

 

mikuni peeked his head in "never knew you had that much power~ fushin-sama" he cooed "you must have a lot of annoyance and anger bottled up huh~??"

 

jeje glared at the blonde, silently giving him a massage of 'and who do you think is to blame!?' which mikuni probably got judging from the way he started laughing nervously

 

"oi! do you know this guy?!" the man that was being held back pushed the two security off of him and stomped infront of jeje, staring at the smaller man threateningly, jeje didn't seemed effected at all, mikuni was though, because the second brother could feel the blonde gripping his sleeve protectively

 

"my little brother" jeje answered, narrowing his red eyed under his bangs "what seems to be the problem?" he crossed his arms, he knew why the man was angry, but he had the feeling that he had to hear it from the man himself

 

"HE CAME INTO A CLOTHING STORE AND FLIRTED WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" the man yelled out, pointing at his girlfriend who looked like she wanted to get out of the situation

 

jeje stared at the girl for a moment, he didn't even noticed her, then he glanced at his second youngest brother who held his head down almost shamefully

 

"and he!!!" the man continued yelling, pointing at lawless the second time "suddenly attacked me for no damn reason!!"

 

hyde growled angrily, how dare this low life acted as if he didn't do anything wrong "YOU FUCKING PUNCHED MY BROTHER!!!" he started kicking again, trying to brake free from the hold

 

"sirs please! calm yourself!"

 

"fushin....." mikuni quitely said in warning, tugging him backwards a little bit

 

"....that hardly seems like my brother"

 

"nii-san!!" lily cried out happily, his hands clasp together with a big smile on his face

 

"i mean, he is a playboy" the joy was immediately crushed and lily felt as if he was strucked by an arrow, misono snickered

 

"but he doesn't flirt with someone who he knows have a relationship.." jeje huffed out "so your 'girlfriend' must've not told him that she was in a relationship"

 

"ARE YOU CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND A CHEATER!?!?"

 

jene hummed "perhaps"

 

the man's patients snapped in an instant, he raised his fist "YOU LITTLE TWE-"

 

"JEJE!!!" mikuni yelled in alarm, wrapping his arms around jeje and pulled him backwards, though he knew he was too slow to actually dodge the attack

 

the fist never made contact with anything though, instead the man yelled out in pain before falling backwards, holding his nose and yelling about how it was broken. the girl who till now was quite cried out in alarm then ran towards her boyfriend

 

mikuni stared at the fallen man with wide eyes, not noticing how the smaller teen in his arms was struggling to brake free

 

"ouch.. what a pain... my knuckled hurt" the 'hero' grunted, rubbing his red hands

 

"KURO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?"

 

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

 

"we apologise again!!!" mahiru pushed both mikuni and licht's head down, forcing then to bow at the head of the security

 

"not to worry kids... j- just make sure to warn us whenever you visit next time" the security guard laughed as he waved off the five caretakers who looked beat

 

"well today was a total bust" licht said as they walked towards where the servamps were supposed to be waiting for them

 

misono grunted as he rubbed the back of his neck "ugh.. i don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life.... tetsu you alright?"

 

tetsu only sneezed a small sneeze in respond before rubbing his red nose

 

mikuni laughed lightly, taking off his jacket to drape it over tetsu who was still shivering slightly "you're lucky none of the arcade games actually caught on fire"

 

mahiru glared at the four of them, he opened his mouth to start another lecture when the sound of the servamp's conversation caught their attention

 

"it was such a pain going out though..." kuro sighed "i could just die"

 

"you really didn't like it?" hyde grinned widely "i actually had a ton of fun with lichtan!!"

 

the caretakers stopped in their tracks, feeling themself getting intrigued by the topic of the conversation. mikuni and licht even gone as far as pulled the other three behind a car, because somehow the two had a feeling that the topic will immediately be dropped as soon as they saw the five returned

 

hugh scoffed, but there was a playful edge to his voice "well! i set a new gaming record in all the games in the arcade" he cackled "and it was fairly fun seeing people run around in panic"

 

"misono bought me some clothing~ it was sweet of him" lily giggled, putting his hand on his unbandaged cheek "sadly it was t-shirts so i can't-"

 

"wear them" the other three deadpanned, and lily sweatdropped in response "right, got it"

 

"how about you?" hyde nudges jeje who was beside him, quietly reading his newly bought book "had anything interesting happening"

 

"this is a good book..." jeje mumbled instead, making hyde feigned an offended look for being ignored

 

"what a pain.."

 

"oh come on~ you know you had fun today too nii-san~!!"

 

"yea, i don't think i have ever seen you that energetic! heck you punched a guy"

 

"...can't deal.. too troublesome"

 

they started chatting again while the caretakers glances at one another before laughing lowly, except for licht who huffed amusedly with a small smile on his face

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeje is shorter then mikuni here~ ahah
> 
> well i hope you like this chapter!
> 
> ja ne~


	19. Chapter 19

sakuya stared at the chatting duo, then he leaned his head sideways towards an equally awestruck koyuki and ryusei "what should we do??"

koyuki shrugged, blinking blankly "i- i dunno...! should we call the nurse?"

"this is seriously freaky..." ryusei said with a slight grimace

yesterday after their little get together they and after the notification from mahiru saying that they were kicked out, somehow it wasn't surprising at all. then after picking up tsubaki the three noticed something different about them but the caretakers and servamps quickly said goodbye and headed home

now it was the next day and the three could clearly see the differents

mahiru and misono were glowing. well not literally, that would be horrifying. both boys who kept showing up to school looking wrecked as hell this past week looked pleased and energetic for the first time

and it was terrifying

"hmmm?? what're you guys talking about?" mahiru turned his head towards the other three and gave them a puzzled look, a small smile was on his face

"freaky!!! seriously freaky!!!" ryusei screeched out before shutting up when misono hurled a textbook unto his face

"you're acting differently!! kinda like someone who's lovestru-!!" another book was thrown, this time it was at sakuya, successfully smacking him across the face

koyuki yelped in suprised when the body of his boyfriend and bestfriend fell unto the floor, completely ko'ed "sorry about them! it's just you seem.. much more cheerful then yesterday??" koyuki tried his best to not offend them and potentially cause another book to be thrown

misono and mahiru glanced at each other, strange for them to say that, they didn't notice anything different at all from their daily routine "haven't we always been like this??" misono asked

"not after working for the servamps" koyuki truthfully answered. then he tilted his head and asked "did something good happened by any chance?"

mahiru chuckled, with resulted into koyuki getting more confused "nothing.. we just realized how it was sort of fun hanging with those weirdoes" he smiled

"hrrmm i wouldn't exactly call cleaning after those bastards fun..." misono sighed

_they had fun??_ koyuki thought with a frown, then a few seconds later a small smile appeared on his face _as_ _long_ _as_ _they're_ _happy_ _i_ _guess_

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"mikuni.. what the hell are you grinning about??"

mikuni hummed in confusion, the grin across his face widen "what are you talking about johann~?? i'm not grinning at all~ am i abel~??" mikuni cooed to his doll making johann cringe

they were walking down one of the many halls in the collage, heading towards their next class. and johann was curious why mikuni seemed so happy today, he means seriously, an annoyed mikuni was more hilarious

"ah, shuuhei didn't showed up at class did he?" mikuni quickly changed the subject when johann opened his mouth, the blonde already knew he was about to pry into his business "i wonder what he's doing!" he placed abel unto his bag and turned his head towards johann to give him a grin

johann blinked once and twice before sighing, his shoulder slumped, mikuni frowned, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting "i.. don't know.... but he wasn't acting like himself when he came back to our room yesterday night.." johann sighed

mikuni frowned further, johann was the typical person who wouldn't care too much about this kind of stuff, so it must be pretty bad if even johann has lost his enthusiasm "how was he different exactly?"

"i don't know how to explain it..." johann shrugged "he just seemed sadder.. angrier.... he didn't talk to me in full sentences or even yelled at me when i nearly blew up the room again!!!" alright the last part was a huge red flag

"then what do you th-"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" mikuni and johann perked up at shuuhei's voice, other people also caught interest and stopped

"can't you atleast listen to me!?" another person yelled, this time the voice was unfamiliar

mikuni quickly ran towards the screaming, followed by johann shortly after. then they stopped when they saw shuuhei

the red head was infront of their next class, his face was twisted in anger "let go you fucking bastard!" mikuni eyes widen when he saw tears on the corner of his precious kohai

then he turned his attention towards the other male, the man had black hair and golden eyes, he was probably a year or two older then them, he was holding unto shuuhei's wrist, a crooked grin was on his face "shuu-chan! i'm sorry alright? it wasn't what it looked like!" he was yelling and shuuhei was struggling to get away, mikuni wanted to intervene, but he was frozen in the spot

people were staring, some of them were whispering, and mikuni's blood boiled as each second past

_how dare this person hurt his ~~friend~~ kohai infront of all these people!_

what shuuhei exclaimed next, pushed the blonde off the edge

"i don't want to hear it you damn cheater!!!" in a flash mikuni ripped the male's hand off of shuuhei and pulled the red head behind him, he glared at the surprised raven haired and growled loudly. then he froze when he saw pain cross the raven haired's features

"who the hell are you??" it was johann who asked, the purple haired male was behind shuuhei

the raven haired's feature soften suddenly and he grinned widely, so much so that mikuni doubted what he saw was pain "ah~! are you shuu-chan's friends~?? it's a pleasure to meet you~" he outstretch his hand as a sign of greeting "my name is kamiya tsurugi!"

mikuni stared at him with an annoyed scowl "why the fuck are you here?? you're bothering everyone!" the blonde tried to sound intimidating, but tsurugi just grinned wider

"i'm trying to win my lover back~!" tsurugi replied with all the enthusiasm in the world, making mikuni's jawdrop

"ex!!!" shuuhei yelled from behind him, he turned to look over his shoulder to see the red head holding his glasses in one hand and wiping his eyes with the other "and like hell you are ever going to win me back!!" shuuhei scowled

tsurugi still kept on his smile "trust me~!! i'll make sure you fall for me again snowflake~" he cooed, mikuni never knew someone could make him feel this annoyed, except maybe the servamps brothers

"get out of my school!!" shuuhei yelled, tsurugi smiled and blew him a kiss before turning around and walking away, waving his hand as he did so

mikuni glared at the students who were still staring and had started taking videos, the students flinched and quickly walked away from the three

mikuni and johann turned towards shuuhei who was fixing his glasses while huffing out a "he's so persistent..."

"and exactly 'who' is he???" johann asked, slinging one arm around shuuhei who grunted but let the action slide "i don't think i've seen him here before..."

"he said that you were his lover..." mikuni said then he added "and you said ex so... he's your ex-boyfriend??" mikuni nearly shriek when shuuhei lifted his head to glare darkly at the blonde

just as mikuni raised his arms to protect himself from the red-head's deadly attack, shuuhei sighed, his gaze drifted to the floor "i uh... broke up with him a few years ago because of.. something" he was fidgeting slightly as he continued "i didn't thought i would have bumped into him yesterday though"

"eehhh~? could it be??" mikuni chuckled "did the guy who always calculated an event didn't see himself bump into his ex-boyfriend~??" he tried his best to brighten up the glum mood, but what that resulted into shuuhei frowning further then pushing johann off of him before walking inside the next class

johann and mikuni exchanges glances, the purple haired was giving him a ' _are you serious???'_ while mikuni chuckled nervously. then they both walked into classroom

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"tired~ sooo tired~" kuro groaned, slamming his face unto the table "everything is so troublesome~"

jeje raised his head from his book, his expression still unreadable with the mask on but kuro could see the clearly disapproving gaze in his little brother's eyes "you always... say that but..... somehow you get.. great grades...!!" the younger of the two clicked his tounge "i'll never understand... how someone as lazy as you.... could pass.." his eyes drifted back unto the book

kuro raised his head and gave jeje a thumbs up with a straight face "i'm great at pulling off all nighter"

"NO WONDER THE BAGS UNDER YOUR EYES DOESN'T GO AWAY!!!" jeje yelled out, comically making kuro's hair and clothing tussle as if it was a windy day

"ah?" kuro noticed that the book his brother was reading wasn't any textbook, instead it was a novel "is that the novel your caretaker gave you?" kuro asked as he pointed at the book

as quick as lightning jeje slammed the book shut, the force making kuro flinch, and then the raven haired glared at kuro "can't deal~ my younger brother is glaring at me~"

"by the way.." once jeje regained his posture and cleared his throat "have you seen... hugh anywhere?"

kuro shrugged "the last time i saw him he was talking to some guys..." he looked at jeje, suddenly getting a bad feeling "why...?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai~!!! i hope you like the chapter!!
> 
> in wattpad you can ask the cast questions which will be answered on the 3k special there~
> 
> well! i'll see you all next chapter~ ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be edited and publish last week but i got sick ^^"

tetsu stared blankly at tekki as the younger fidgeted in his sit, his hands clasp together on his lap and his eyes fiscated on the floor "ikki... did you get hurt again??"

tekki flinched noticeably then began sweating "w- wh- what are you t- ta- ta- talking about!? t- there's no way i would have gotten hurt!" he laughed loudly and unconvincingly

tetsu hummed before looking at the clock "hey, do you mind if i leave early?" he asked, looking like he wanted his little brother's approval

tekki frowned but nodded, still unable to raise his head up to meet his twin's gaze "yea.. sure tetsu..." he mumbled. tekki flinched when he felt someone caress his cheek, making him involuntarily look up "tetsu..?"

tetsu's gaze was worried and sad as he stroke the forming purple bruised under his little brother's right eye. he was supposed to be the elder brother, an elder brother is suppose to protect the younger ones "ikki... no more fights, got it?"

tekki hissed in pain, the bruise was still new "i- i told you..!! there's no-"

"ikki..." tetsu's expression made tekki frowned, then the younger nodded as he sighed "fine no more fights.."

tetsu let out a breath of relieved as he smiled thankfully at his little brother

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

_"tsk!! i can't believe someone like you is popular with the girls!!!"_

_tetsu winced and curled up into himself, his small body shaking as another book was thrown at him "he acts cool all the time!! are you just trying to get attention!?!"_

_the blonde shook his head rapidly, afraid if he say another word something bad would happen "liar!!!"_

_another book_

_"stop being mister perfect all the time!!! you're annoying!!"_

_another rock_

_"yea!! admit it!! you're just a wuss tetsu!!"_

_another one.. he couldn't believe these people, they were only in the fifth grade and they're already this violent. it isn't his fault he wants everyone to be proud and happy, besides, he's far from perfect, yet it seems to be different in their eyes_

_they continued to mock him, but all he could do was stay silent and take the abuse, silently praying it would be over soon_

_"just go al- AHH!!!"_

a loud thud echoed in his ears

_"GET AWAY FROM ITSU!!!" tekki screamed, his small fist clench tightly as tears fell from his eyes. tetsu's eyes widen when he recognize his twin's angered voice_

_"STUPID!!! STUPID!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!!!" tekki continued yelling as he punched and kick at the group of bullies blindly, the boys tried to fight back but ended up getting hurt themself "I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!"_

_tetsu's body started shaking as tears fell down his eyes, everything was scary, why was everything so scary?? why was-!!! ..why was everything so warm suddenly?_

_"tetsu!!"_

_"tekki stop it!! they had enough already!!!"_

_"NO-!! LET ME GO LICHT-NIISAN!!"_

_someone had their arms around him in a protective hold, someone was wiping his tears and was rubbing his back in a comforting manner_

_"tetsu..?" the older twin looked up, his big blue eyes immediately meeting with worried brown ones "mahiru.. aniki" another sob escaped his lip as he buried his face unto the older's chest "scary..!! they're scary mahiru-aniki!!"_

_mahiru tighten his grip on the quivering child "i know.. i know tetsu.."_

ーーー 「 θ 」ーーー

"erk-!!" tetsu exclaimed in surprise as he yet again bumped into a tree, he was certain that he was walking on the sidewalk a few minutes ago

the blonde sigh as he massage the growing bump on his forehead, he was lost in his own mind again. he remembered mikuni once joking about how he would fall into the ocean with how often he daydream

he again let out a sigh before continuing his walk towards the other's school.

it's odd, how he remembered that particular memory. it was a terrible memory, he hates remembering but he guess it's unavoidable

he raised his hand to check his watch and saw that he was a little early, meaning they were most likely finishing up before the bell rung. once he looks up he could make out the school, well, looks like it's time for another start yet another headache

then once again he lets his mind drifted off, to what happened yesterday. hugh was always yelling at him and complaining when they were at the mansion, so it was a nice change of pace to see him having lots of fun. though it did ended up with them being stuck with security, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself that he was able to make his master feel that way

"pfftt-!!! i can't believe you're in the same grade as us!!!"

tetsu blinked back into reality, he took a look around and realised that he got there faster then he predicted "come on chibi~!!! lend us some money you're loaded aren't you??" tetsu frowned when he heard voices from behind the school's building, it was obviously an act of bully, but he didn't want to cause any trouble

_"what're you?! five!? such an immature way to act!!"_

tetsu perked up at the familiar voice, that was hugh wasn't it? was hugh being bullied at his new school??

he slowly walked closer towards the voices, trying his best to keep himself silent. hugh was the son of someone powerful, these people knew that, only idiots wouldn't know about them. the blonde frowned as his eyebrows furrowed in distaste, have some people really stoop that low?

"using big words for such a small kid"

"watch it boy! you're speaking to someone of higher rank than you" the blue eyed teen peeked at the corner where he saw a short male that was indeed his master being surrounded by three looming figures, everyone of them pissed while hugh still looked cocky

tetsu couldn't help but snicker, _impressive_

"a- are you trying to raise yourself up!?!" one of the the boys scowled angrily, slamming his fist on the wall just beside hugh's head. the brunette didn't seem faze at all, infact he yawned into his hand

"oh no, infact, i think it is more along the line of you lowering yourself" hugh said as he inspected his fingernails "you seem to be good at that department"

one of them growled "you think you're so high and mighty huh!? think you're some kind of big shot!?" he snapped "you're just a spoiled brat that can't take care of himself!!! so stop acting like mister _perfect_!!" he snapped

tetsu's breath hitched, the comment wasn't aimed at him but it brought back memories

_"-stop being mister perfect all the time!!!"_

the blonde caretaker shook his head rapidly, trying to force the memory to the back of his mind again

meanwhile hugh looked up at them unimpressed, he wouldn't let something so childish break his pride "if a spoiled brat what i am then i might as well take it as a compliment, because atleast i am not compared to you" he couldn't help but to smirk in satisfaction when the three looked bewildered

the one that punched the wall looked pissed "YOU LITTLE FUCKER-!!!" he drew his fist back, hugh's eyes widen in alarm, this time he fully intended on bruising the smaller teen. with a small cry hugh bent down, making the taller teen let out a cry of pain as his fist made contact with the brick wall

taking advantage of him being preoccupied, hugh turned and tried to ran. his move was so rapid that he didn't took notice of the leg sticking infront of him and causing him to trip "waah-!!"

hugh's cry made tetsu's shoulder tense up as he was finnaly pull back into reality, whipping his head back towards his master his eyes widen at the scene unfolding

hugh was on his back, with his elbows propping him up as he stared at the three scowling teen with a scowl of his own, though tetsu could see the slightly strained look on his master's face "you violent group!! are you really that dimwitted!? i could report you if i want to!!!"

"like we give a shit!!!" again one of the teens raised his fist up, and hugh closed his eyes on instict as he prepared himself for the blow. though it never came, instead there was a loud scream followed by a loud thud

"oiko-sama?"

hugh nearly choked on his own saliva a the familiar voice of his caretaker, opening his eyes cautiously he almost didn't notice the way his shoulder went lax when he saw a worried pair of blue eyes "are you alright?" he asked, the brunette opened his mouth to reply but was cut off

"who the fuck are you?!?!" another one of the teen cried in outrage, the other one on the ground next to the unconscious body of the male who nearly socked hugh in the face "bastard!! you're gonna fucking pay- hurggh!!!" before he could properly threatened tetsu, the blonde swung his bag at the older teen, successfully hitting him in the face and making him stumble before falling unto his knees and holding his cheek in pain "shit!!!"

tetsu's expression was calm as he swung his bag over his shoulder then tilting his head at the two surprise bullies "ah.. i'm sorry, it's just that, you were scaring me.." he stated, his voice as blank as his voice "and when people like me get scared, we tend to attack" the two remaining teens flinch when tetsu's usually calm and sweet blue eyes turns icy "so please, get away and stay away, before you frighten me so much, that i can't help myself"

with an unmanly cry the two gathered up their unconscious friend and immediately scurried away. hugh watched them run in complete surprised while tetsu hummed in confusion "was it something i said?"

"it was most certainly something you said!!!" hugh yelled out after getting over his shock. the brunette flinch slightly when tetsu outstreach his hand towards him, he blinked rapidly before sighing in defeat and taking tetsu's hand, letting him help him up

 _thank you for your help_ "why on earth would you do something idiotic?!" hugh hissed out instead. tetsu raised an eyebrow, confused. hugh then raised his hand and slapped it over his lips. ah damn, he did it again. stupid ego "i had the situation under control thank you very much!"

instead of looking angry tetsu's expression didn't seem to change at all "but you were on the ground while they were surrounding you, doesn't that mean you were in trouble?" the blonde's eyebrows narrowed downward slightly "i was worried you would've gotten hurt, that's why i helped"

"hrk-!!!" blood rushed to hugh's cheek as his expression turned horrified and embarrass "o- ofcourse you were! i am your master afterall!!" he started laughing, trying to calm himself down "c- come now! let's go find the others!" before tetsu could utter a word hugh immidietly walked away, head bowed in embarrassment

tetsu scratch his head in confusion, did he said something wrong again?

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

"you were what!?!?!?" mahiru screamed in utter horror when tetsu and hugh finished explaining what had happened "are you hurt!? did they hurt you!?!" mahiru's mother instincts basically went full on mama mode

"i knew... we should've.. searched... for.. you" jeje's expression was still unnoticeable but when he sighed everyone can guess that it was as sigh of relieve

"nii-san~~!!!" hyde cried dramatically as he basically threw himself at the smaller teen who nearly toppled over "i'm so glad you're alright!!!" comical tears were already falling down the blonde's face, causing the brunette to twitch in annoyance

"although the nerve of those people!!" lily huffed out, his usually kind and innocent expression replaced with annoyance and anger "attacking one of the son's of one of the most powerful person in the city!!"

kuro sighed tiredly before laying his hand on hugh's head and ruffling his hair affectionately "what happened happened, were just glad you're alright"

hugh pushed lawless away and blushed slightly, raising his fingers he scratch his cheek lightly "w- well to be honest, i wouldn't have escaped safe and sound if tetsu didn't come and s- safe me"

the other four servamp eyes widen in surprise, then all five of them turned their head towards their caretakers who were fussing over tetsu (well mikuni and mahiru were)

 _they're an odd bunch,_ lily couldn't help but chuckle when misono whacked mikuni who wouldn't stop crying dramatically

 _they're annoying that's for sure_ , jeje rolled his eyes when mikuni started whining as he flailed his arms around, which resulted to being kicked in the rib by licht

 _bunch of idiots_ , hugh huffed when tetsu tried to calm everyone down but failed miserably

 _they're definitely the type who just won't quit_ , hyde smirked when licht crossed his arms and turned his head away from mikuni with an vein mark on his cheek

 _they are so loud and obnoxious sometimes_ , kuro sighed tiredly and muttured 'what a pain' when mahiru whacked licht and mikuni in the head

kuro could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, so he took it out and opened it, he saw the notification and pressed it to open the message he received from his father

_" ' so what is it gonna be? :-D :-D :-D ' "_

kuro look up to try and ask his siblings about it only to find that they still haven't looked away from the mess of a group that is their caretakers, so he glanced at mahiru and the others one more time before answering his phone

he then put his phone back into his pocket

"oh by the way" kuro hummed as he looked up, finding mahiru looking back at him with a large grin "i know this is sort of late but.. please take care of us!" licht and misono huffed at what mahiru said but they had small smiles on their faces, meanwhile mikuni was giving them a smirk and tetsu's expression was still blank

he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by hyde "hahahaha!!! well whatever!! this just mean you're stuck with us" hyde grinned cheekily as he threw his arm around kuro's neck "now let's get back!! my whole body is sore~"

"tsk! damn shit rat!! you didn't do anything at school today!!"

and just like that kuro was dragged by hyde as they all walked home together, or at least to the school's gate where guil is probably waiting for them. as they walked he glance at his caretaker who was yelling at a laughing mikuni. mahiru scowled at the blonde then looked away, locking his gaze with kuro's in the process. mahiru's expression looked surprise for a moment before he gave the bluenette a small smile. kuro sighed and looked away, he really needs to get used to them now huh?

**_" ' it's your win this time father ' "_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tethugh needs more appreciation since it's an adorable ship xDDD
> 
> with hugh being older then his original self anyway
> 
> well then! looks like the first week is already over! now is where the real fun begins!!
> 
> you're gonna learn more about the servamps and the caretakers!! who do you think will fall for the other first??
> 
> well that's all!! see you next time!!
> 
> ja ne~


	21. Chapter 21

"nee.. mahi-mahi~ are you done yet?"

mahiru clicked his tongue in annoyance "just wait patiently you lazy bastard" he huffed as he placed a sandwich on a white plate "why couldn't you have made it yourself?" the brunette picked up the plate then walked towards kuro who was slumped on the table watching him lazily, he placed the plate beside kuro before putting his hands on his hips as he glared at his master slightly

"can't~ my energy has been depleted~ i can't move a muscle~" kuro whined, stretching his arms infront of him as he yawned loudly. nemuru jumped on the table and rubbed himself on kuro's arm, the bluenette gladly and softly petted the black cat "see? sleepy is being caring of me"

mahiru could feel a vein throbbing in his head "all you did all day was play on your DS.." kuro ignored him, munching happily on the homemade sandwich

mahiru couldn't help but to smile a little at the satisfied expression kuro was making. it has been about 12 days since he and the others got this job, and they started to become more used to the way everyone behaved. the servamps has also became more accepting of them, just a few days ago he and licht made them sandwiches and they looked happy as they ate it. maybe being stuck together won't be so bad

"what're you smiling about?" mahiru blinked back to reality and saw that kuro was staring at him boredly "that's so creepy mahiru..."

he takes it back, the nightmare had only started

"hah!? are you saying my smile is creepy!?" mahiru yelled out angrily while kuro covered his ears

"so loud~ mahiru-kun~” keiichi yawned as he and a cackling belkia walked in the kitchen “you’re such a lame o sometimes ma-hi-ru-chan~” belkia taunted. mahiru whipped his head towards the two with a glare “what does that supposed to mean!?!?” kuro just watched quietly as his caretaker started yelling at lily’s and tsubaki’s servants, finding it annoying to the point of him taking out his phone and earphone to play a song before sticking the earphone inside his ear to tune out the screaming

“shirota-sama” mahiru hummed in puzzlement as he stop choking an almost soulless belkia along with ignoring a panicking keiichi. daiki was by the entrance of the kitchen, his head tilted slightly in confusion but he made no move to question what was happening “please help ash-sama get ready for the arrival of his fiancée” daiki said

 _his fiancée is coming today??_ mahiru thought in shock, turning to kuro and giving him a look that clearly said _‘why didn’t you tell me sooner!?!’_ the eldest servamp ignore him though and instead continue to munch on his sandwich “ash-sama!! don’t look so relaxed!! gaa~ah I have to hurry and prepare your bath and clothes!!” and with that the brunette dropped belkia who yelled out in surprise before dashing out of the kitchen

“nee~ dai-kyun~ are you sure it’s a good idea~??” belkia asked after he successfully gets up from the floor and sits on a chair beside the kitchen island “yui-sama is insanely possessive afterall” the pink haired servant said, a rare frown on his face “not only that, but she is very manipulative and is just a plain old brat who will do anything to get what she wants” keiichi added

daiki glance towards kuro who didn’t seemed to hear their conversation “...we cannot blame her because her father and mother pampered and spoiled her since she was a merely a child” the white haired servant turned towards keiichi and belkia with a firm expression “as much as you are annoyed with her, that doesn’t mean you will disrespectful towards her” he said sternly, the two stayed quiet

nemuru meowed again, this time it was aimed at the three servants

ーーー 「 θ 」 ーーー

shuuhei’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance, his hair was in a slight mess as papers flutter down infront of him “what are.. you idiots trying to do?” he asked, his voice clearly sounds like he was trying to hold himself back from committing murder

mikuni and  johann turned their head towards shuuhei with cat-like smiles on their faces. they were stacking and folding the pieces of papers to make a small replica of the Eiffel Tower “we’re trying to make a replica of a piece of art~! duh!” shuuhei said before placing the last piece on it. he and mikuni whooped happily as they jumped down from the table before turning towards shuuhei in anticipation

shuuhei stayed quiet, then he sighed in defeat “whatever..” the red head immediately looked away from the two “just hurry up so we can finish the stupid assignment..”

mikuni and shuuhei fell down and slumped on the table with depressing aura surrounding them. ever since (re-)meeting tsurugi the red head  has been so out of it, getting angry at them less often and rarely leaving his room, his grades has slightly plummeted and talking to him would be like talking to a rock most of the time. they were making the replica because they knew how shuuhei would get annoyed when they stall on their work, but this time it didn’t work

“mikuni-san!! have you seen the-“ mahiru paused his sentence when he walked in, then his jaw dropped as he stared at the ‘work of art’ “er.. should I ask?” the brunette said as he pointed to the replica made out of paper. then he turned towards mikuni and johann who were sulking “w- what’s wrong with the three of you?” mahiru instead asked, making mikuni raise his head

“ah~ it’s nothing mahiru-kun~ we’re just tired that’s all” his voice did sounded like he’s tired but the aura he was releasing was far from it

mahiru sighed, he was worried, yes, but knowing mikuni, he’ll be able to handle this. “alright... mikuni-san, have you seen the-“

_*DING DONG*_

mahiru groaned as he was once again got interrupted, mikuni quietly snickered. then mahiru ran out and head towards the entrance, passing daiki who was walking towards it “I got it!” mahiru said as daiki gave him a raised eyebrow

“yes! who is it?” the brunette asked, opening the door with a polite smile. in the entrance of the door was a curvy woman with blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a floppy sunhat and black sunglasses, she was wearing a purple cardigan and black shirt that may have fitted too tight on her along with a long white skirt. she had a sassy expression on her face with her hand on her hip. mahiru blinked confusedly, _was this kuro’s fiancée ?_

“you’re in the way”

“eh?” she pushed her sunglasses downward to reveal black eyes, glaring at mahiru with a scowl “I said, you’re in the way stupid servant!” she huffed, pushing mahiru backwards and causing him to yelp and fall unto daiki’s arms who was able to caught him in time

she huffed haughtily as she walked in “who in the world hired you? someone like you shouldn’t be working in a place like this!” she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. mahiru frowned, feeling offended by the harsh words

“now~ now yui-sama~ that’s not very nice~” three guys then walked in after yui, their outfit pointing out that they were body guards. daiki looked up at them after he had helped mahiru on his feet “ah, it’s good to see you, yumikage-san, junichiro-san, tsurugi-san” he greeted with a nod

the blonde that had his hair in a ponytail nodded back at the whitenette with a smile before looking at mahiru “this is one of the new caretakers sozosha hired?” he asked

daiki nods before nudging mahiru forward, the brunette yelped and flailed his arms around in slight panic before standing up straight with his hand clasp infront of him “s- Shirota ma- mahiru! nice too meet you!!” yumikage and junichiro smiled at the flustered caretaker while tsurugi aww’ed loudly

“awww~ he’s so cute~” the ravenatte pinched mahiru’s cheek who was laughing rather awkwardly. “so which one of the servamps you work for hah?! is it that bastard lawless?!” yui demanded “tsk! that servamp could never get the people who work for him to not act like clueless idiots!!”

“well good thing that he works for me huh?” they all turned towards the voice and saw kuro walking towards them, trying to fix his tie with an annoyed expression on his face

mahiru blinked “as-“

“KURO BABY!!” mahiru jumped when yiu ran pass him a threw herself at kuro “I MISSED YOU~~!” she purred making the bluenette roll his eyes at the sugar coated tone the girl was using, he didn’t made any move to return the hug and instead pushed her away. that didn’t look like it affected her much though “yea.. whatever, so what was that about mahiru being a clueless idiot?” kuro instead asked

the annoyed look the girl had immediately returned “he was standing at the door staring at me like I was eye candy! you gotta fire him~”

“dad would yell at me if I did that though..” kuro sighed, walking pass yui towards mahiru who looked slightly bothered. kuro tapped his shoulder to get his attention “mahiru.. tie” he pointed at his tie

mahiru blinked a few times before groaning loudly “dangit kuro! do I have to be the one who ties your tie everyday!?” he complained but still raised his hand to help kuro with his tie, taking a step closer to him in the process. kuro shrugged “well, dad is kinda paying you for this”

“whatever, just stand still”

the three bodyguards turned towards daiki with a raised eyebrow. daiki replied with a “he is a caretaker ash-sama’s-“

“that’s not what we were confused about” daiki blinked in puzzlement at what junichiro said “then what was-“

“hey mahiru, just wanted to warn you that mikuni and johann are in the kitchen, both of them” shuuhei appeared, pointing at the direction of the kitchen. then he made a slight noise of surprise when his eyes landed on tsurugi who was both shock and ecstatic “shuu-chan-!!!”

“NO!!!” tsurugi yelled out in surprise when shuuhei suddenly threw a book –he got from thin air- at his face before dashing away

“sh- shuuhei-san!?!?” mahiru yelped in surprise

tsurugi threw the book down and quickly turned towards his two workmates with a slight panic expression “yumi-chan!! jun-chan!! I need to take a break alright?” before junichiro or yumikage could answer he ran off

“HEY!! YOU CAN’T JUST ABANDON YOUR WORK!!!” yui screeches

ーーー 「 θ 」 ーーー

“SHUU-CHAN WAIT!!!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE TSURUGI!!!”

mikuni dropped his tea with an annoyed expression “got dammit what did we ever did to deserve this?” he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna make it longer
> 
> but ah well! hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> i'll see you next chapter!
> 
> ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS!!! i'm ssooooo sorry for taking so long!!! i don't know if you know.. but recently i got sick so i needed lots of rest, i'm so sorry for making you all wait so long!! forgive me!!
> 
> thank you to everyone that has been patiently waiting!!
> 
> thank you for all of your support!
> 
> and i hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

 

"what's with all the screaming downstairs?" misono asked in confusion, looking up from tidying lily's bed

 

lily, who was sitting on a couch inside his room, waved his hand with a small chuckle "ah that, yui-san is probably here" the blonde answered. misono was surprised when he heard the slight malice in lily's voice

 

"you hate her?" misono asked, going back to cleaning the bed. lily chuckled again, this time it had a dark edge to it "hate is such a strong word~" he cooed

 

the caretaker's eye twitched when he heard a woman voice screaming, god, how loud can she be when even he could hear her, and he was on the second floor "well.. she sounds.. like she's something" misono said

 

"she sure is" lily said sarcastically

 

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

 

"shuu-chan!! let me explain first"

 

"no!!!"

 

"tsuyuki-!!!"

 

"i said no!!!"

 

"snowflake-"

 

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH-!!!" mikuni screamed out as he came out from the kitchen just as shuuhei ran past him. the blonde thought tsurugi would be able to come to a stop. turns out he was wrong "agh-!!"

 

both men cry out in surprise when they crashed into each other before falling down unto the ground. mikuni fell on his back while tsurugi fell untop of him

 

"mikuni...! i thought... you said you.. would be quiet-!!!" jeje suddenly appeared with a vein popping out in anger. he froze when he saw his caretaker's and yui's bodyguard's position. there was silent as the three of them stare at each other in surprise, shuuhei also stare at them in shock

 

after a few moments of silent. jeje's expression went blank as he then spoke in a deadpanned voice "mikuni... you're disgusting"

 

"it's not what it looks like!!!" mikuni screamed as he pushed tsurugi off of him. the raven haired yelped in surpise

 

"hey, rude!! i'm older then you y'know!!!"

 

"does it look like i care!?!?"

 

"they seem to be getting along just swell" johann commented from where he was leaning against the door frame sipping on.. whatever was in that mug of his

 

"back to the point!" mikuni snapped as he stood back up along with tsurugi, though the ravenatte just looked confused "you aren't getting near shuuhei! i don't care why you even want to!!"

 

jeje walked beside tsurugi with what could only be confusion written on his face "you... know them.... tsurugi..?" he asked quietly

 

tsurugi hummed almost mockingly with a large smile on his face "yea~ i bumped into them when i was trying to talk with shuu-chan~" he chuckled before flashing a smile to shuuhei who flinched but still glared at him afterwards

 

"ah.. i see... but still.." jeje looked up at tsurugi with an unimpressed expression "that doesn't... explain... why you.. pinned... mikuni.. to the ground"

 

"YOU'RE MISUNDERSTANDING THINGS!!!"\"that was an accident!!" both mikuni and tsurugi cried in unison, mikuni with more desperation in his voice. jeje just stared at them as they started screaming and yelling

 

shuuhei felt his right eye twitched in annoyance, then he remembered that he had wanted to get away from tsurugi. shuuhei turned around and tried to get away from the area but was stopped by someone grabbing his upper arm "shuu-chan please!" shuuhei's breath hitched at the sound of desperation in his past lover's voice "you have to hear me out... please snowflake.." the brunette turned his head to look at tsurugi, he looked tired, frustrated and pained, his eyes were glossed over, as if he wanted to cry "hear me out... a- and then i'll leave if you tell me to.."

 

shuuhei looked down at his feet and stayed silent for a few moments, he knew he shouldn't have.. but people deserve chances right? they were only humans afterall, plus, he was getting tired of running away all the time "alright.." he sighed out, managing to give tsurugi a tired smile "alright.."

 

a grin took over on tsurugi's face as it lit up with happiness "thank you! yuki!"

 

jeje watched the whole exchange with wide eyes. his stomach clench painfully as he huffed before looking down on his feet

 

mikuni turned his head towards jeje and then he raised his eyebrow in confusion. it's the first time he ever saw jeje with that kind of expression -even if he was wearing a face-mask-, an expression that tells him that jeje was-

 

"TSURUGI!!"

 

a voice screeched from down the hall, the volume was so loud that johann dropped his mug before screaming in fright and going to hide behind jeje who looked less then pleased. when they all turned towards the voice they saw yui stomping angrily towards them with kuro, mahiru, daiki, junichiro and yumikage trailing not far behind her "what were you thinking doing something like that!?!" yui huffed

 

tsurugi let go of shuuhei and turned towards yui, he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck "sorry young miss, i just had to catch shuu-chan here, it was very important" he said with a wink making shuuhei's cheek tint bright pink "we'll talk later alright~?" tsurugi whispered to shuuhei

 

meanwhile mikuni blinked confusedly "who's that?" he asked bluntly

 

"mikuni-san..!" mahiru hissed lightly in that lecturing voice of his "this is yui-sama, she's ku- *cough* ash-sama's fiancee" he answered his friend's question while gesturing to yui who looked displeased

 

there was a few moments of silence before mikuni burst out laughing "ahahahahahahaha!! hahahah! no seriously who is she?" that sentence resulted into him getting a whack in the head from shuuhei, mahiru and jeje "w- why..?" mikuni said pathetically from the floor

 

"i'm.. sorry... for my.. caretaker's... behaviour.. yui-san" jeje apologized. thought yui's featured soften she still looked slightly irritated "you should be, getting angry so much is bad for me as a woman you know!" yui sighed

 

"is she on her per-" shuuhei threw a book at johann before he finished what he was about to said, knocking him out in the process. tsurugi stared at shuuhei with amazement "as expected from shuu-chan!!" the raven haired chuckled

 

yumikage sighed as he turned to daiki while rubbing his forehead "i am.. so sorry about all of this daiki" he apologised and then quietly added "and when sozosha is gone too.."

 

daiki waved his hand with a small smile "you don't have to worry, it's nothing new when it comes to all of them.. especially tsurugi-san" he joked lightly. then he turned to looked at tsurugi who seemed to be teasing shuuhei, daiki pointed at them "although i am curious if you know what is the relationship between tsurugi-san and mikuni's friend" 

 

junichiro chuckled almost awkwardly "ah.. well you see.. that guy is tsurugi's ex, they broke up about.. god i forgot about how long it was... all i know is that they broke up because of something stupid that tsurugi did and now he's determined to fix his mistakes and win back his lover's heart" daiki's mouth formed an o, it was a surprise to know that one of mikuni's friend \\\cough one of mikuni's acquainted not only knew tsurugi but dated him aswell

 

"well then kuro-sama~" yui suddenly latch unto kuro's arm who looked like he wanted to not get involve in any of the ordeal that had happened "what shall we do now~?"

 

kuro groaned and rolled his eyes, mahiru chuckled into his hand when he saw the clearly annoyed look on the bluenette's face "it's too troublesome... can't we just-"

 

"hpw about a nice meal??" tsubaki said with a wide smile, the others looked at him clearly surprise, he didn't looked bothered though, he only grinned widder with his arms that was around a clearly uncomfortable hyde and hugh, licht and tetsu were behind them with a somewhat amused expression "you all have got to try hyde-niisan and kuro-niisan's caretaker's cooking! it's amazing!"

 

"we have names!!" mahiru yells out angrily

 

ーーー「 θ 」ーーー

 

"well then i see you next time kuro-sama" yui said with a sweet smile as she stood infront of the to the entrance of the house

 

she and her three bodyguards had stayed until nighttime had arrived, the whole day has been mentally exhausting for both the servamps and the caretakers. thankfully shuuhei and johann had went home earlier, with shuuhei promising to talk to tsurugi some other time ofcourse. mahiru sighed tiredly as he stoodbehind kuro who looked ready to close the door  "yea.. uh sure.." kuro said awkwardly

 

yui smiled widen. then she closed her eyes and leaned her face forward. kuro -panicked immediately said "well then bye!" before closing the door quickly

 

mahiru's jawdropped at the scene, he raised his hand to stop laughter from pouring out of his lips because yui would probably still be standing outside and would most likely heard him laughing "really?" mahiru said quietly

 

kuro looked at mahiru with a small blush decorating his face "oh shut up..." he huffed

 

mahiru smiled widen, though there was slight confusion in his eyes "i though you said the marriage was arranged?" the caretaker asked "she seemed to be happy with the arrangement"

 

kuro shrugged as he and mahiru turned to walk into the hallway "i guess i'm just irresistible" he joked making mahiru snort and elbowed him lightly and playfully

 

"whatever dork" mahiru then gained a thoughtful expression before opening his mouth and speaking "you know you should give her a chance"

 

kuro stopped in his tracks for a moment before continuing to walk "that's not possible, i told you didn't i? the chances of me falling inlove are zero" kuro said as he waved his hand back and forth

 

mahiru looked at him with an annoyed look before a teasing smile made it's way unto his face "maybe _i_ should try and make you fall in love with me?"

 

kuro looked at him with amusement before rolling his eyes and replying back with equal playfulness "oh no! then i'm in trouble if sunshine mahimahi is going to make me fall for him!"

 

"jerk!" mahiru laughed

 

ーーー 「 θ 」ーーー

 

jeje sat in the dark library with a book in his hand, the only thing that was lighting the room was a lamp that was on a table infront of him and the lights in the hallway that shined on the cracks beneath the door

 

his eyes scanned through each sentence

 

_' -"please oliver! don't leave me! i'm sorry!" rosella cried as she hold unto her lover desperately, refusing to let go of him. she doesn't care how desperate she seemed, she couldn't bare to see the love of her life disappear "i love- '_

 

he _envied_ them. he envied all the characters from -some- lovestories. he also _envied_ shuuhei and tsurugi. he envied shuuhei for having someone who desperately holds on to him, he envied tsurugi for having someone like shuuhei, someone who's gives him many chances. he wished he was like that, he wished that someone is willing to chase after him, he wished that someone is willing to forgive him when he's trully sorry. he envied their relationship, he-

 

"not noticing things like this is bad, you know that right fushin-sama" he felt a weight beside him and turned to see mikuni looking at him with a smirk "someone could jump on you while you're not paying attention"

 

jeje huffed and stayed quiet. he continued to read the book and out of the corner of his eyes he saw mikuni picking up a book and opening it. after a few minutes of silence he heard mikuni laugh "sometimes i can't believe how perfect the people from a love story are" he said with a grin

 

jeje turned to mikuni in confusion "what.. do.. you mean?" he asked clearly confused. mikuni seemed pleased "well.. hmm... how should i put it, ah! like this one" the blonde leaned towards jeje and pointed at a paragraph in the book "in here you can see the girl forgiving the boy when he said his sorry and agree to get back together, but that's stupid! the boy left her for years and an i'm sorry is all it took?" mikuni huffed sassily "if it was me i would say 'bow down and lick my feet first! then we'll talk about forgiveness!'"

 

"well.. that is rather... stupid" jeje snorted lightly "ah.. that reminds me of a story... where the... character... tries to.. desperately... stay together... with another... who clearly... cheated on them" the rest of the night went like that. mikuni and jeje exchanging thoughts on books they've read or stories they've heard

 

when one of mikuni's stories was finished he turned towards jeje "hey uh.. maybe it's not my place to ask but... i noticed you were acting a bit down today and i was wondering if something was wrong" he asked, the grin still on his face

 

jeje stayed silent, then he shook his head "maybe.. i'll tell you... some.. other time..." mikuni hummed but didn't questioned jeje further. mikuni then continued the story, jeje smiled underneath his face mask, a smile that mikuni hadn't notice

 

_...what was i upset about again..?_


	23. Chapter 23

 

"so~ technically... he doesn't hate him?"

 

"nii-san tolerates his caretaker" tsubaki raised an eyebrow as konkon nuzzled on his neck, he watched silently as sakuya nodded before writing something on a notepad

 

strangely, he and sakuya got along relatively well during their time at therestaurant at the shopping center ((he'll admit that some of it is because of how ryuusei and koyuki ignored them since they were so indulged in each other)) so the past few days during sakuya's free time he would sometimes come and ask tsubaki questions, the servamp had guessed it's for his matchmaking scheme 

 

"what are you planning to do with these information anyway?" tsubaki asked, his expression bored. sakuya looked up with an almost determined expression "well even i wouldn't force two people together if they despise each other" he answered "unless it's just a mask to hide their true feelings" he added under his breath

 

"so you admit that you're basically forcing them together" tsubaki deadpanned

 

"ahahah... ha.."

 

the raven haired sighed. he had no idea why he's even helping this person. oh wait, yes he does. half of him wants his brothers to be happy and maybe act like decent human beings, another half was bored and was honestly looking for something remotely interesting to do, plus, if kuro manage to fall for mahiru (which he seriously doubt will happen) then maybe he'll gain enough courage to say 'hell no' to his arranged marriage, that's a bonus. and maybe... nah.. he's hoping for too much

 

konkon rubbed his cheeks against tsubaki's further when he saw how down the youngest of the siblings looked "you don't look happy"

 

"eh?"

 

sakuya hummed when tsubaki looked up in surprise "well unless you don't like the thought of your brothers being with their caretaker then something else must be bothering you"

 

the honest worry in sakuya's voice almost made tsubaki let out everything, almost. "it's not that" he sighed "it's just if you're planning to have MY brothers fall inlove, they've got a lot of walls to brake through" it wasn't a lie, just a piece of the truth. he learned over time how little people his brothers has willingly let in "and it won't be easy"

 

"hey! you're talking to the master matchmaker here!" sakuya cackled proudly "what can possibly go wrong?"

 

silence...

 

"never mind, please don't answer that"

 

"i won't, but a million of answer does come to mind"

 

"TSUBAKI!!!" tsubaki couldn't help but laughed loudly at how annoyed the green haired had looked "ahahahaha!!! hahahaha!!! i'm- pfftheheheheh i'm sorry! i'm sorry it's just that- ahahahaha!! your- your reaction is interesting" tsubaki stuttered between his laughter

 

sakuya rolled his eyes before standing "well, that's all for today i guess" when he saw the disappointment in tsubaki's eyes he quickly added "next time we might even start the planning fase" he gave the younger a small playful wink

 

tsubaki's eyebrow raised in amusement "what makes you so sure i would be willing to help?"

 

"well won't you?" 

 

tsubaki blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth "i-"

 

"young master" the door opened suddenly and shamrock walked in holding a tray of food "your oldest brother's caretaker has made you your dinner, would you like to eat it here or-" the eyepatched wearing man immidietly cut himself off when he saw sakuya, the smile on his face replaced with an irritated look "oh.. you're here again..."

 

sakuya laughed nervously. since he first met all of the other servants this one seemed not like him at all, and it got worse when he found out that sakuya was getting closer to tsubaki. better leave before he appears on a missing person flyer "well! i gotta go- oh, but before i forget.." his hands went into his pocket before he pulled out a piece of paper "here! it's my phone number" he gave it to tsubaki "since you'll be helping me i thought i should give it to you, and hey, maybe we can hang out sometimes?" sakuya asked with a smile

 

tsubaki stared at him again, this time he was very surprised. sakuya looked at his watch before screaming "oh god it's already this late!!! nee-chan is going to kill me!!" he says before running out but not before waving at tsubaki "bye tsubaki! i gotta go catch the bus!" then he was gone

 

shamrock glared at where sakuya went, then belkia popped his head out "hey tsu-tsu!!! whatcha got there?!?" he asked/scream. tsubaki stared at the piece of paper with numbers written on them

 

then he clicked his tongue "weirdo.."

 

ーーー 「 θ 」 ーーー

 

"how come you didn't tell me you were a pianist"

 

licht turned his head towards lawless who was sitting on the kitchen island "that's a very weird conversation started don't you think?" he said as he turns back to the sink where he was washing the dishes "besides, what good will that do?"

 

"well for one i could give you more time off to practice" hyde said with a grin. somehow in the back of licht's head he knew he was up to something "what the catch?" the caretaker ask, glancing at him sideways briefly

 

hyde bent over and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he cackled "oh tenshi-chan~ tenshi-chan~ you know me so well sometimes" he grinned "the catch is you let me tag along! to practices or your concerts"

 

"you'll get bored" licht stated

 

"how can i when i have a beautiful angel to gaze upon~ plus" with a smirk he added " ' _angels are bright still, though the brightes fell_ ' after all lichtan, you're still human" hyde's smile now had a dark edge to it "i want to be there when your wings finally brakes"

 

licht turned and glare at lawless, his eyes flashing as he opened his mouth

 

before he could get any word though, sakuya zoomed pass the kitchen entrance leaving dust behind him "HEY!!! LICHT!!! BYE!!! LICHT!!!" he screamed as he passed them

 

hyde and licht stare wide eyed at the trail of dust "what... was that?"

 

licht glanced at the clock "ah.. it's 7 pm" he said before looking back at where sakuya was "his big sister is already home then"

 

"sakuya has a big sister?" hyde asked thoughtfully "maybe i should try and-"

 

"don't even think about it" licht glared at the blonde "she'll brake your neck before you can even ask for her number" he turned back to the dishes "now go back to your room so i can finish the damn dishes you fucking shit rat"

 

"by now you should know that that nickname doesn't affect me in the slightest" hyde said "infact~ i think it's cute how you have a nickname for me~ maybe you actually like-" licht launched a plate at him before he could finish, hyde was able to dodge it by leaning to the side. though he didn't looked affected in the least as the plate crash unto a wall and brakes "you missed- GAH!!" this time licht threw a plastic cup at hyde, and this time it was able to hit him square in the face "OW THAT FUCKING HURT YOU STUPID FUCKING PIANIST!!"

 

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU FUCKING SHIT RAT!!! GO DO SOMETHING ELSE AND STOP BOTHERING ME!!!" both glared at each other before hyde scoffed and stand up "fine!" he grunted. then he turned towards the entrance of the kitchen and begin to walk out, before he could get too far away though he asked

 

"lichtan! my offer on giving you more free time still stands!" licht stopped scrubbing on a peculiarly dirty plate. hyde said that the only reason why he wanted to see licht's performance was so he can watch him fall. like hyde and everyone else says.. he's an angelic pianist.... an angel doesn't fall easily "yea! yea! i'll take you on that offer" 

 

hyde grinned and continued to walk but stopped when licht yelled something else "but only to prove you wrong demon!"

 

hyde sucked in a breath, holy shit, he really does sounds determined. before he could retort though-

 

"LICHT OH MY GOD DID YOU THROW ANOTHER PLATE!?!?"

 

ーーー 「 θ 」 ーーー

 

kiiko fidgeted with a blush on her face as she stand next to the bench in the garden. hugh was sitted there, with a book in his hand

 

tetsu watched from inside the house from a window leading to the garden. he tilted his head a little, he looked like he was thinking about something "tetsu?"

 

the blonde nearly jumped but he immediately relaxed when he saw that it was only misono "ah.. chibi"

 

"you'll still never let the fact that you've grown taller then me down huh?" misono asked with a sigh "anyway i was wondering how oiko-sama was doing"

 

"what do you mean?"

 

misono clicked his tongue "don't act dumb tetsu. ai-sama has been acting more like a brat since that yui girl came" he glanced out the window and spotted hugh who looked frustrated "and from the looks of it, he isn't feeling too different" misono said then added "maybe we could ask them?"

 

tetsu shrugged "oiko-sama has the biggest pride though, i doubt he'll tell us anything"

 

"you caught that too?" misono chuckled in amusement

 

"it's not that hard to notice... and it's not like they're going to spill their hearts out to a bunch of.." tetsu pressed his lips together, he looks like he's pouting. misono chuckled, tetsu probably didn't mean to say something like that

 

"....you were there when yui-sama came right?" tetsu nodded "well can you tell me if you find anything about her that may have cause the siblings to be annoyed?"

 

tetsu turned to look out the window before answering "she doesn't seem so different from the brothers. just more.. shrieky and loud and high pitched.... plus she yelled at mahiru-aniki about how he didn't show her respect. as if that could ever happen.. this is mahiru-aniki"

 

"why do you call him by his name except for the rest of us?" misono asked with a sweatdrop, tetsu didn't answer though

 

"...why do you want to help anyway?"

 

misono was silent for a few moments before he opened his mouth to answer "i don't know... i guess in a way.." mikuni's face flashed in his mind for a second "i understand what they're going through"

 

ーーー 「 θ 」 ーーー

 

"..."

 

"you know you can come in if you want right?" kuro set aside his DS to turn towards the door "jeje"

 

as if on cue the door opened revealing his said brother "how come... you knew...?" jeje asked

 

"you always come to my room after yui's visit..." kuro answered. he also knew that nothing he can do would make his little brother move from his spot "i'm guessing you're going to ask me again if this is what i really wanted huh?"

 

jeje stayed silent

 

kuro sighed "look.. i know that it's going to be a big change but-"

 

"niisan..." kuro shut his mouth when he heard jeje speak louder "hows father?"

 

kuro frowned "he's fine, okami and yosaki are there with him so you don't have to worry" he grabbed his DS again before he started playing it again "is that all you wanted to ask?"

 

jeje shook his head "mikuni... i was... wanted to know something....." he said, his voice got quieter

 

"mhhhmmm... and why can't you just ask him directly"

 

"because i wanted to make sure of something..." jeje said "niisan... i feel like his name is familiar.. his last name atleast..."

 

kuro looked up but not before pausing the game "you mean alicein? now that you mention it... it does sound kind of like something" then kuro snapped his fingers " _alice in wonderland_?"

 

jeje glared at him "very funny... you know what never mind..... i just wanted to inform you.. not that i care enough though" and with that he turned around and walked out the door, closing it

 

kuro blinked, jeje was acting weirder then usual

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was a little late guys! hope you enjoy

"little brother, excuse me for my language, but what the fuck are you doing with that much whipped cream"

  


"it's called a balance diet dear big brother" hyde says with a wide grin, infront of him is a stack of pancakes with a large amount of whip cream on it. hugh still looks horrified, probably even more with hyde's answer

  


kuro sigh "hyde that is about as healthy as gummy bears wrapped in a fruit roll-up"

  


"i'm not going to take that from someone who's day to day meal include packets of instant noodles and chips" the fifth child retorts as he stab his breakfast with a fork before eating it. kuro blinks before nodding in defeat "point taken"

  


"it's too fucking early for this type of shit" licht says with his usual scowl as he walks towards hyde with a tie in his hand, once he is infront of hyde he flung it unto his master's face "put your tie on! unless you want detention 'lawless-sama'"

  


hyde pull the tie off his face and give licht a small pout before letting the same grin take over his face, he still remembered his deal with the violent caretaker "come on lichtan! you should be nicer to me if you want me to give you more free time!"

  


"be sure to remind me when hell freezes over" licht says with a challenging smirk which causes lawless to wolf-whistle

  


then mikuni walks in, he sees the scene and started laughing "now, now kids, you can flirt when you're done getting ready" he walks towards hyde and gives his shoulder a firm pat

  


the older blonde is satisfy when hyde's cheeks turns a bit pink, then he yells out in suprise when licht successfully hits him with a bucket "nobody was flirting!" licht yells out, glaring at mikuni who's groaning in pain on the floor

  


"you deserve it" jeje says, not even bothering to glance up from his mug of coffee

  


"mean jeje!!"

  


"goddammit it isn't even seven am and some poor bastard is already dead" misono says as he walks in with an empty plate in his hands, he was looking at mikuni as he say that. mikuni looks up at his brother feeling absolutely betrayed

  


then mahiru and tetsu walks in, each of them holding bags belonging to their masters "hey guys ready to- gah!!!" mahiru wasn't able to finish his sentence because mikuni immidietly jumps up and glomp on the brunette, wrapping his arms around mahiru's thin waist "mahiru~!!! everyone was being mean to me~!!"

  


"and that's new how?" mahiru asks with a raise eyebrow. mikuni then gasps overdramaticaly and proceeded to whine stuff the others were tuning out

  


"mreeow?"

  


mahiru hums then looks down to find nemuru pawing at his legs, rolling his eyes with a small smile he bent down and pet the small cat who purred in reponds "good kitty"

  


kuro stares at both his pet and caretaker while holding a can of soda. it was odd seeing nemuru being fully active at this time of day, usually he -like kuro if he could- would sleep till noon, then again maybe he was getting used to and maybe even starting to like mahiru -more then his own owner even?? "take a picture, it'll last longer" tsubaki comments with a smirk, his cheek resting on the palm of his hands

  


"tsubaki!!!"

  


"ah~ that's a wonderful idea tsubaki-kun!! maybe niisan will even-"

  


"lily keep the jokes appropriate!!!"

  


keiichi and yume sweatdrops, both of them standing in the kitchen entrance "maybe we should stop letting them watch whatever they want..."

* * *

"ugghhh~ why do we even need to learn about history? i mean it's not like it happened to us! so why should we care?" hyde complains to lily as the both walk towards their classroom

  


licht had went on ahead when a couple of girls stop them both to greet them

  


the younger blonde shrugs "i don't know, personally i love hearing about those kinds of stories! but.. i guess i know how boring it can be when you read it from a textbook" he explains

  


hyde just huffs and pouts in frustration "fuuuuuuuccckkkkk~ i don't wanna be here, like niisan would say, i cannot deal with history!"

  


"niisan! we're at school"

  


"so? you flirt every hour, why can't i swear?"

  


"true... and anyway, the history lesson today is only for one hour"

  


"still! doesn't mean that i- who's that?" hyde abruptly cuts himself off when the arrive at the classroom "and why is he sitting beside lichtan???"

  


lily raise his eyebrow on confusion, then he turns his head towards where hyde is pointing at and gasps

  


there was a boy who was sitting beside licht, normally that alone wouldn't be any surprise, but the boy isn't facing the front of the classrom but he's facing licht and talking to him. the normal scowl that's always seems to be on licht's face was gone, replace by a soft one, one he never gives his classmate that's for sure

  


hyde immidietly walks over when licht playfully smack the boy's hand who in return laughs "excuse me?" hyde began, getting both of their attention

  


only then did he took in the boy's appearance

  


the boy was as tall as him -maybe a centimetre shorter- and he has orange hair -that was clearly not natural- that reaches his shoulder and blue pair of eyes. he has piercing on his ears, a necklace around his neck and wristbands on his arms -one made out of fabric and two out of metal-, his uniform was also from their school but hyde doesn't remember ever seeing the guy "but may i ask why are you talking to lichtan?"

  


the boy's eyes furrows in confusion before he turns to licht and mouths a quiet 'lichtan???' licht in return clicks his tongue and glares at hyde "none of your business demon!!"

  


"aww~ lichtan i'm hurt~"

  


"err... i'm sorry.. but who are you?" the boy asks, waving his arms to get their attention. hyde opened his mouth and was about to reply when lily suddenly joined the convertation

  


"i'm sorry if my brother was being rude!" as he says this lily smack lawless' backside, causing him to yelp in pain "we're new students here! my name is lily and this is my older brother lawless!"

  


the confusion on the male's face disappears and was replace by a genuine smile "oh! you're those.. er servamps right? glad to finally meet you!"

  


lily nods "and you are? i'm sorry if we're being rude, but we've never seen you before"

  


the male waves him off "nah~ it's fine, should've known this guy wouldn't tell you anything about me" he laughs as he points at licht who glares at him "and yea! i go here! i was just gone for a few months because of personal matters! i came back sooner then expected"

  


then he outstreachs his hand with a grin "my name is seth wyatt" he introduces himself "i'm a friend of licht and the others"

  


lily smiles and shakes seth's hand "my, everyone in your group of friends are pretty boys!"

  


"...thank.. you??" seth laughs nervously as he retracks his hand "and i've heard that licht, mahiru, tetsu, mikuni and misono works for you now?"

  


hyde nods with a grin "tenshi-chan here is mine~" he says

  


seth again blinks in confusion "yo.. urs...?"

  


"CARETAKER!!! HE MEANS I'M HIS CARETAKER!!!" licht yells when seth seemed to have misunderstand hyde's choice of wording. the ravenette glared at his master "DON'T MAKE PEOPLE GET THE WRONG IDEA SHIT-RAT!!!"

  


"eh~ but you are mine though~"

  


seth watchs as they argue back and forth before turning towards lily "is this normal?" he asks. then lily answers with a "as normal as things can get!"

  


the orange-haired teen nods before turning back to the two who are still arguing, he surpass the urge to laugh, he is sooo glad he didn't miss any of this

* * *

  


m ahiru hums to himself as he walks down the hallway, carrying a pile of paper. one of the students in his class had asked him to bring it to the teacher's office since they themself has got their hands full and couldn't do it, mahiru had immediately agreed when he saw how stressed the other student had look

  


"ah.. thank you mahiru!" his teacher says with a smile as the brunette handed him the stack of paper "you must have your hands full with the new job and all huh?"

  


mahiru chuckles "not at all sensei! i want to help everyone out as much as i can, i'm sure my job doesn't means i have it hard"

  


"alright.. but please don't over work yourself now, i don't want you to suddenly collaps out of the blue"

  


"i'll try sensei" mahiru says with a smile as he walks out of the room and headed back towards his classroom

  


he turns his head to look out the window when he hears a whistle being blown. outside in the fields were upperclassmen, and it seems to be kuro's class

  


scanning the field he can only find hugh and jeje though, the older was running laps while the younger stood on the sidelines wearing a jacket that covered his mouth -seriously isn't he feeling hot at all?-

  


mahiru sighs, somehow he isn't surprise the lazyass wasn't there "wait... that means he's skipping class then..." mahiru mutters out loud

  


glaring at the floor mahiru turns his direction to walk towards kuro's classroom

  


said blunette was sitting in his chair with his face buried in his crossed arms, his eyes were closed indicating that he was sleeping

  


he grunted when he felt someone whack his head with a rolled up book "are you seriously skipping class and taking a nap?" kuro looks up boredly, he wasn't surprise when he saw mahiru glaring at him

  


kuro shrugs "what? my body bruise easily, i can't just go outside and exercises"

  


mahiru takes a sit on kuro's table, looking directly at the messy hair of his master "all you do at home is stay in your room! i have to drag you out if i wanted you to go outside!" he sighs before realising something "although... for someone who rarely goes out you're fit" he says, remembering all the times he dressed kuro and seeing how well built his body was -he means kuro didn't exactly have six-packs but he was still in good shape

  


"are you saying that you stare at my body everytime you dress me?" kuro's question made heat creep up mahiru's cheek "you're such a pervert mahiru, can't deal"

  


"and who exactly forces me to dress them!" mahiru retorts, glaring at the servamp with a red-face "besides! it was a goddamb compliment so just shut up and take it"

  


kuro hums in response

  


there's a few moments of silence before the blunette feels someone comb their fingers through his hair, he involuntary melt under the touch "as messy as your hair is, it's really is soft huh" mahiru chuckles, his hand still massaging kuro's scalp

  


"hey~ who gave you permission to touch my hair" kuro groans but his voice didn't sound like he wasn't enjoying it

  


the brunette laughs softly at kuro's relaxed expression "you're like a cat, you know?"

  


"must be why i'm a cat person"

  


"ah, must be. though yozosha-sama doesn't have blue hair so you must've gotten it from you mothe-" mahiru winces when kuro's hand shot up and grab his wrist "a- ash?? what's wro- ow! ow! ash stop-!" the brunnete struggled to pull his hand from the grip but he wasn't able to

  


_mother..?_

  


_"don't worry kuro.. she won't be here to hurt you anymore! i'm so sorry you had to do that....."_

  


_"niisan is so cruel! why did you have to do that!? why!?"_

  


kuro's grasp on mahiru's wrist tighten, the grip was so strong that kuro's knuckles turns white "ash-!! you're hurting me! stop it! _kuro_!" mahiru's cry snaps kuro back to reality

  


he immidietly release mahiru who stumbles away, breathing hard. mahiru grimaces when he sees the glaring red hand print on his wrist, it felt like kuro could've broken his bones with his grip alone

  


kuro blinks a few times and sits up, when he sees mahiru clutching his own wrist in pain his eyes widen "mahiru!" kuro quickly stands up and goes to the brunette "are you alright? i'm-!" he freezes when mahiru flinch and takes a step back, kuro's shoulder drop when he seez the fear in mahiru's eyes

  


mahiru feels bad when the looks of guilt pass through kuro's eyes, he quickly tries to calm his nerve down and gives kuro a shaky smile "i- i'm fi- fine, see?" as he says this he raises his bruised wrist so kuro can see it "it's- it's not that bad"

  


kuro's expression turned pained when he sees how the bruise was starting to turn a purple hue "i'm- i'm so sorry.. i don't know what came over me..." he hangs his head low and takes a step away from mahiru

  


mahiru smile drops "kuro.. you don't need to-"

  


mahiru was cut off when the bell rang, signaling for the next class. distantly he can hear students chatter in the hallway, likely meaning that PE was over

  


"you.. you should go to your next class" kuro says as he sits back in his chair and bury his face in his arms

  


mahiru opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, he sighs and turns to leave the classroom. kuro would tell him if something was wrong, right?

  


as he walk he raise he arm to look at the bruise, had he done something that made kuro angry? all he remembered was talking about his hair and kuro has seemed fine with the convertation, then he pointed out that sozosha had a different shade of hair so kuro must've gotten it from his mothe-

  


mahiru stops in his tracks

  


his eyes widen

  


_did he... not want to talk about his mother?_

  


_if so... why? and.._

  


_now that he thinks about it... who ARE the servamp's mother_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh~ seems like the story is finaly going somewhere ei??
> 
> oh! and funfact, in my wattpad account seth is my oc for the eve of gluttony
> 
> well! that's all everyone! i'll see you! next chapter
> 
> ja ne~


	27. Chapter 27

 

mahiru flinched in pain when koyuki applied gauze unto his swelling wrist "stay still would you!" he let out a frustrated sigh as koyuki gave him a small glare "what did you do to make something like this happen anyway"

 

he freezed, there was no way he could've told koyuki about what happened, koyuki knowing would've lead to ryuusei and sakuya knowing, those two knowing would've lead to misono knowing---which would already be bad enough---and misono knowing would've lead to mikuni and the others knowing, and he isn't in the mood for a mikuni who would like to seek out revenge "i uh.. fell and must've accidentally cushion myself with my arm"

 

his friend raised an eyebrow, he looked like he was contemplating if he actually believed mahiru or not. then after a few moments koyuki smiled brightly "alright.. just becareful next time!" he told him as he finished wrapping mahiru's wrist "there! all done!"

 

the caretaker gave him a grateful smile which immediately dropped when a certain question left koyuki's mouth "what are you going to tell the others?"

 

he let out a sigh before glancing at the wristband---that he had gotten from sakuya---on the table "i don't know.. the same thing i told you i guess" mahiru then picked up the wristband before sliding it unto his hand, completely covering the bandages "in the mean time though, i just hope they won't notice a thing"

 

his friend sweats and laughed nervously "is.. is it really a go- good idea to hide things from.. mikuni-san?"

 

"...."

 

"mahiru!??! waaaahh!! why did you suddenly turn white!? mahiru!"

 

* * *

 

 

"...hugh-niisan.... why does niisan look like a corpse.."

 

hugh looks at kuro

 

the older male had his face hidden in his arms that were crossed on the table, he gave no indication that he was even alive "...is this honestly anything new?" he questioned with a deadpanned expression

 

jeje gave hugh an unamused expression. but before he could say anything the 'dead corpse' on the table groaned loudly "ah.. it lives" the ravenette lightly smacked his older brother behind his head

 

then he turned his attention towards his oldest brother "are you... alright..? you.... look like... you had.. seen a ghost...." jeje asked

 

kuro stayed quiet. then after a few moments, he sat up---though he was still slouching forward---looking at his hands, for a few second he only stared blankly as he closed and open his palm repeatedly

 

_it had been awhile since he remembered_

 

_it's almost pathetic how only a small sentence can trigger memories he tried so hard to bury_

 

_he kept on telling himself that it was nothing, it was just.. self defense in a way_

 

_then again.. who else can say that at the age of 10 they had---_

 

_snap!_

 

"niisan!" kuro flinched. blinking he look towards hugh and jeje, they had their eyes narrowed worriedly "are you... alright?"

 

it was then that the blunette realized how erratic his breathing had became, _when did his hand started shaking again? why was he suddenly feeling light headed? where-_

 

"niisan!! breath!!!" hugh clutched kuro's shoulder tightly "take a deep breath and calm down!"

 

_deep breath?_

 

_right.. right... just.. just take deep breaths_

 

he did as he was told, he tried his best to calm down his nerve. it was nothing, it was just a bad memory, that was in the far past

 

_but did you really forget about the guilt?_

 

kuro slapped both his hands unto his mouth, feeling the bile rise up to his throat. he suddenly felt really sick

 

"nii..san..?"

 

"oh my god is he alright!?" and unfamiliar voice of a girl suddenly shrieked out of nowhere, causing kuro to hunch forward more "is he sick!? should- should we take him to the nurse's office?"

 

voices of people he didn't know grew louder with each passing second, figures were suddenly surrounding him and causing a commotion, too much noise

 

"hey!! give him some room!! he needs to breath!!" that was hugh's voice

 

"yea guys! give him some air" that was not, it was a girl's voice, a girl who had placed her hand on his shoulder

 

_too much noise.. too much attention... too many people.. please get away..._

 

he can't, he just can't face this "nuh.. nurse's office... hugh.. jeje"

 

* * *

 

kuro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he cringed at the lights on the ceiling before squinting his eyes and placing his hand over his eyes to block out the blinding brightness "wha.. t... wh... where am i...?"

 

"nurse's office"

 

mahiru's voice made him sat up in surprise "ma.. mahiru...?" he whispered hoarsely before coughing into his hand, his throat burned like hell

 

mahiru frowned from where he was sitting beside the bed

 

to say he was surprised and worried when he heard kuro collapse was an understatement. not to mention how guilty he felt, did his master collapse because of what he said? if so why?

 

he was curious, and he wants to know

 

"ash-sama--"

 

"wha... at.. time... is it..?"

 

the brunette frowned further "just a little after 3..." he sighed "you need to rest a bit more ash-sama.." mahiru told him seriously, his tone that of a worried mother

 

kuro couldn't help but laugh a little because of it only to stop when his throat burned more "my... thro.. roat..." his face turned pained

 

mahiru's hand reached for kuro's but he stop himself and instead place it on his master's knee "you threw up in the bathroom before oiko-sama and fushin-sama brought you here" he informed the older teen

 

kuro's eyes drifted to mahiru's hand, he could clearly see the bandages peeking from under the wristband he wore. the blunette suddenly felt sick again "your... arm..." kuro whispers lowly

 

the caretaker hummed in confusion "what was that? i couldn't hear you"

 

kuro opened his mouth but decided against repeating himself "it's... nothing..." he muttered more loudly

 

"....ash---"

 

" _mreow_!" kuro nearly jumped in surprised while mahiru started laughing lowly "ah! nemuru! you're awake" he said, outstreaching his hand towards the cat curled up beside kuro to scratch him behind his ears "daiki-san brought him here, looks like being rich gave you the permission to bring your pets here" mahiru told kuro when the latter gave him a questioning look

 

the cat purred before moving and jumping up unto kuro's lap, he sat down and look up at his master with a worried look that only a cat can pull off "mreeooww~"

 

"pfftt-!!! he's worried" mahiru laughs loudly. kuro only frowned further, keeping his eyes on the cat, how come mahiru can act like he normaly acts after what he did to him "ash-sama" kuro blinked in suprised when he noticed mahiru pressed a bottled water unto his lips gently "here, drink it" the oldest servamp faught back a blush starting to come up to his cheek as he accepted the water gratefully

 

the cool water felt nice in his throat felt nice for his aching throat. once he was done he sighed and handed the bottle back to his caretaker "thanks..." he said almost embarrassingly

 

"it's no problem, i am your caretaker aren't i?" mahiru said with a smile, nemuru meowed in what seemed like agreement causing the brunette to laugh lightly

 

after that there was a long moment of awkward silent, both of them didn't know what to say. then mahiru sighed and opened his mouth "i uh... i'm sure... what happened was an accident.. that's why.. why i'm not telling them" he smiled at kuro "and i would appreciate it if you didn't tell them too"

 

kuro's eyes widen "you.. aren't angry?"

 

"why would i? i'm probably the one who said something wrong" the older teen bit his bottom lip, does that mean mahiru didn't care about what he did to him? "speaking of.... did.. i say something...?" he bit his lip harder when mahiru asks

 

"no"

 

mahiru's shoulder slumped "well uh.. if you uhh... need to... talk.. you can talk to me..." mahiru said with a smile. then he stood up and walks towards the door "i'm going to go and get your bag so we can go home alright?"

 

kuro listened as mahiru's footsteps started getting more and more distand, nemuru meowed again. kuro slumped even more

 

_"kuro.. don't tell anyone about this alright?"_

 

_there's no way he's going to tell him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m'sorry for taking so long too update!!!!! AND SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT!!!
> 
> I'LL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!!!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENCE!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> licht is starting to get a little too ooc for my liking ＴｖＴ
> 
>  
> 
> so i decided to fix him up a little and hopefully he won't be too much out of characters

 

* * *

 

 

seth place his chin unto his open palm as he leans forward "a paying job that requires atleast five people? don't you think that's a little convenient?" he asks with a small laugh "though i guess you won't be complaining since the pay is good!"

 

hyde smirks as he bite the straw of his drink "they get to work under us, what more could they wa---!! youwch!" the blonde jerked forward in pain when licht managed to give his leg a good kick. "maybe our dignity back?" licht says, his voice laced with annoyance

 

"huuh!? dignity!? from someone who wears an angel back-pack!?"

 

"an angel needs their wings don't they!? you're the one who keeps giving me those stupid nicknames bastard!"

 

"hah! you just quoted lily's caretaker!!"

 

their orange haired classmate was torn between breaking them up or letting them let some steam out, in the end, he decides that he would rather not be kicked out judging from the annoyed looks other customers were giving them "come on guys...! you should stop fighting before-- oh fuck.."

 

_too late_

 

a waiter was already standing beside their table trying to look polite "excuse me sirs, but we've been receiving complaints from guests that you are disturbing them, so if you can please be quiet, if not then i'm sorry to say but you have to leave" the waiter says

 

hyde rolls his eyes with a frown and licht scowls, meanwhile seth looked apologetic as he clasp his hands together "ahh~! sorry! sorry! i promise that we'll be quiet from now on" he promises, making the waiter leave with a nod

 

then he turns back towards lawless giving him a glare "i guess now i know why lily didn't want to stick around" he grumbled, not forgetting to also glare at licht who was sitting beside him

 

"hey!! lichtan was the one who kicked me first!! yell at hi---" the blonde was abruptly cut off by his phone. he let out a noise of annoyance before fishing out his phone from his pocket and checking it all the while his classmate and his caretaker both look at him with a puzzled expression on their face. hyde's expression changed, from annoyed to surprised, from surprise to worried and from worried to angry

 

licht and seth jumped in surprise when hyde abruptly stood up, causing his chair to almost fall backwards "i have to go" he told them quickly before quickly walking towards the exit

 

licht also stood up to follow him "oi shitty--- lawless-sama!! what happened?" hyde stopped for a moment, probably thinking if he should answer or not "....kuro-niisan fainted today, jeje-niisan and hugh-niisan just informed us now.." he answered quickly before continuing towards the exit

 

"fainted!?" licht echoed in surprise "lawless-sama!! oi!! wait up!!" he quickly move to followed his master while seth still sat there with a confused expression mumbling "which one was kuro again..?"

 

outside, when licht managed to catch up with the blonde he hurriedly grabbed unto his wrist to stop him in his tracks "lawless-sama!!" he started, not even flinching when hyde threw him a glare over his shoulder. he knows that the younger servamp was worried and as much as he hates admitting it, he didn't want the blonde to worry himself to death, nor does he want hyde going to see kuro who was probably stressed enough as it is

 

"i'm sure it's nothing! the damn lazy demon probably didn't get enough rest because he was playing too much video games. so stop worrying so much, he'll be fine" he tried to reassure him, surprising not only hyde but himself

 

hyde blinks, eyes wide as he stare at licht, the caretaker on the other hand couldn't seem to look at hyde in the eyes, instead he stares at the ground while his unoccupied hand covers his lips "shit.. i mean uh... i didn't--- fuck..."

 

"er.. yea... yea.. it's... it's probably nothing" hyde decided to agree with him, eyes darting away from the fumbling angel-like caretaker "i uh... it's-- fine, thank.. thanks..." he started chuckling awkwardly "i guess i uh... worry too much haha..."

 

taking a deep breath licht thought carefully on his next words--- _mahiru is the one who's good at these kind of stuff dammit!_ \---"he's your brother... demon or not i uh... it's normal to worry.. i mean... i would be angrier if you.. didn't... worry" he told the other, eyes looking up at hyde from behind his bangs

 

"ah.. hahahaha!! y-- yea i guess.. so..."

 

both stayed silent, a few passerby stare at them in confusion, but neither of them payed any mind. then after having enough of the awkward silent "you're uh... you're still holding my wrist.." licht nearly choke as he let go of hyde, taking a few steps back in the process. hyde eyes soften for a moment before a smirk appears on his face "eeh~ is angel-chan embarrass~? aw~ i didn't know the violent pianist could make such a cute face~"

 

licht scoffs "who the hell are you calling cute you demonic satan spawn!!"

 

"satan spawn!?! i'm your boss!! who the hell are you---!"

 

oh good, everything got back to normal. that's good, because hyde didn't want to find out why his heart was beating so wildly in his chest

 

they continue to bicker and argue while seth watched them from the distance, chuckling slightly "ah~ so this is why sakuya wants them to end up together" _maybe i'll help him up.._ "oi!! you shouldn't fight in the middle of the goddamn street you frickin idiots!!" seth yells at them and flinches when he sees a store owner whacks them both in the head while yelling not to scream at each other infront of his shop

 

_yea.. sakuya NEEDS all the help he could get.._

 

* * *

 

mikuni was sweating, and no, it wasn't because the awful 'caretaker' outfit ("who's idea was it to make fushin-sama's signature colour grey anyway!?" "shut... the hell up.... mikuni..!") it was because how dejected jeje---and hugh--- looked when they arrived home

 

and he knows why, mahiru had already texted him about how he was going to arrive back a little late due to certain servamp. sighing he places the teapot back where it was, he looks down on the teas he had prepared, he didn't know if it was enough to cheer jeje up but hey, he gets points for trying atleast---honestly speaking though, he rather have mahiru prepare the teas

 

he sets the cups down on a serving tray and picks it up. mikuni then goes to the library, already knowing that's where jeje would be since he wasn't in his room last time he checked

 

on the way there he crosses path with yume who stops him with a raised eyebrow "where are you going?"

 

with a grins he answers "ah~ i was bringing these to fushin-sama~ tea always calms me down afterall"

 

"jeje--- fushin-sama wants to be alone right now..."

 

"my, my yume-san, close enough to use first names aren't you~?" he teased, ignoring the slight envy he felt "and besides, fushin-sama doesn't want to be alone"

 

"how do you---"

 

"because when he was reading a book he was happy i could be there to talk to him about it" mikuni says, his face softening "i know that it doesn't mean much, but it does mean that he needs company every now and then" before yume could reply he says something quickly then gave her a short bow before continuing in the direction of the library

 

"....has you brother always been like that? misono?" yume question the younger alicein who was peeking at them, misono flinches at being found out and stepped out from behind the wall "well uh... i guess.." he answers while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly "i mean... he's always the one to.. try and cheer us up if anything happen especially when..." misono cuts himself off and shakes his head "anyway, yea, though for someone like fushin-sama... i guess it's harder for him to read him"

 

yume hums, deciding not to put too much thought into it and to just trust mikuni

 

_"i'm his caretaker aren't i? it's my job so just trust me this one time"_

 

* * *

 

jeje curses quietly to himself when he nearly dropped a new bottled ship, he groans though when he notices how one of the piece had broken off. this is what he gets when he lets his mind wonder off

 

deciding to just accept his fate he goes back to the table in the corner of the room to fix the ship. when he does so he found his mind wondering again. that was the first panic attack kuro had in years, the last time he had one was at their old school, and even then he hadn't barf nor did he fainted

 

he wishes kuro would talk to them sometimes, he wishes kuro wouldn't carry all those emotional baggage all on his own. he known that the blunette just wants to be the big brother his younger sibling can trust, someone who can carry a burden alone, but that wasn't the case

 

because all that it lead to was all of it being too much and causing him to have a panic attack from time to time, their father had suggested seeing a therapist but that only made kuro lock himself inside his room with a paper taped infront of his door that says ' ** _no_**.'

 

"dammit.." he grunted when he drops a piece on the ground. sighing he moved to grab it only to stop when mikuni suddenly appears and crouch down to take it. the blonde look at him with a small smirk, he handed it to jeje as he says "i'm guessing all of those bottled ships were made by you judging from what i'm seeing"

 

jeje frowns, looking away he clicks his tongue but accepted the piece nonetheless "you're.... surprisingly... observant..." he told him in a small mumble. mikuni is happy that he got used to how quiet jeje is when he spoke "well a charming person like me should be observant once in awhile, isn't that right abel" he cooed to the doll in his hand

 

jeje glared at him from behind his bangs---but he doubts mikuni would notice his eyes---before turning back to his bottled ship "is there other.. reason.... than bothering me... that you came... here.."

 

"i brought tea..!" jeje turned towards mikuni again in confusion and was surprise when mikuni place a cup of tea infront of him with a smile "to calm down the nerve, and from that--" he points to the ruined ship "--i guess i was right that you need them.."

 

for a moment the younger of the two only stare the cup before reaching for it slowly and taking it in his hand. he looks down at the tea as it moves inside of the cup. once he was certain--that mikuni didn't put anything weird in it--he raised it to his lips and take a slow sip "....it.. taste bitter"

 

"WELL I'M SORRY!!! MAHIRU-KUN IS USUALLY THE ONE WHO DO THESE KINDS OF STUFF!!!" mikuni whined as he stand up straight and grips abel tightly. when jeje looked unimpressed mikuni places the doll on the table and take his own cup of tea. they stayed there in silence drinking their tea until mikuni broke it, the cup still touching his lips "so... mind telling me what happened?"

 

"i thought... you were.... already... informed"

 

"i meant what's the cause of ash-sama's panic attack" jeje stilled before quickly gaining his composure back and continuing to drink his tea "i have... no idea... what you--"

 

"please master," mikuni smirks, his eyes seems to glow as he stare eye to eye to jeje "you must realize by now i'm not as trusting as the others"

 

jeje stares at him, feeling a slight shiver in his spine before he turns away with a huff "....what are you... implying.. mister alicein..?"

 

"ara~ are we using family names now? servamp-sama?"

 

he didn't want mikuni to pry him any further so jeje quickly changed the subject "how is... things going.. between.. shuuhei-san and kamiya..?" he asks. the question immidietly made mikuni go from overly-confident to annoyed "that dog bastard keeps following my kohai everywhere!!" he huffs---jeje was silently glad it worked---"not only that!! he's annoying as hell!! he keeps trying to flirt on my abel!!"

 

jeje couldn't help it, he snorted, the sound mortifying him and causing him to slap his own hand to his lips. mikuno stares at him in shock before a smirk appears on his lips "eh~ how rare~" he cooes. jeje gave off a threatening aura, daring mikuni to even mention it. sensing how angry jeje was mikuni decided against teasing him, atleast for now

 

"so.. did the tea calmed you down?"

 

jeje stare down at the nearly empty cup. to be honest, he was feeling less stressed now "i.. guess... thanks.." he says, mumbling the last part

 

"hmm~? i can't hear you~ did you just thank me fushin-sama~?"jeje promptly throw a book that was on the table at mikuni who dodges it with a laugh

 

mikuni made a mental note to research more about the servamps and their history judging from the way jeje was acting. but for now, he has to carry out his duty as a caretaker and make his master feel atleast a little bit better---not to mention he and the others had yet to greet their friend that has returned

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea.. my writing style can get shitty and change from time to time because i'm still experimenting and english isn't my first language so! forgive me if the writing might turn from past tense to present tense or the other way around!
> 
>  
> 
> anyway!! i hope you enjoy the chapter!!!


	29. Chapter 29

 

* * *

shuuhei hums as he eats a small spoon full of icecream. currently he's leaning against a wall beside the entrance of a store waiting for his er--- boyfriend(?)

 

"shuu-chan~ i'm back~" the brunette leans away from the wall before feeling tsurugi's arms wrap around his neck. he gave the other male a small glare, flicking melted icecream unto his face with his spoon "let go of me, i didn't say you could touch me now did i?"

 

the bodyguard didn't look angry, instead he laughs and wipes at the icecream on his cheek as he leans away from shuuhei "now, now~ you should be nicer to me~ i bought you icecream afterall! ah but" he then moves his hand to make a money sign "pay me back soon, kay~?" he says with an added wink

 

"you're still in love with money i see..."

 

"not as much as i love you~"

 

"say that after you don't ask me for money everytime we go out" shuuhei sighs as he walks away, still eating his icecream. tsurugi follows closely behind him with a satisfied smile "so.."

 

"so..?" tsurugi echoes, tilting his head, mentally asking shuuhei to go on

 

"i have prepared two questions for you" shuuhei says, using his spoon to point at tsurugi

 

"ah~? is that so? alright, alright, ask away~ shuu-cha---"

 

"what is it with those servamps?" the brunette asks, looking at tsurugi with a stern look making the other flinch and chuckle nervously. he had heard that yui has been kuro's fiancee for a long time, and if he remembers correctly back when they were still dating(?) tsurugi said or joked that he works as a top secret agent sent to protect those he needs to

 

shuuhei had translated that as he was working as a bodyguard---and he may have search up yui's name a few days ago and found out tsurugi had worked for her since he was fifteen, it was because mikuni asked him to, he swears

 

add all of that info together then tsurugi must know what's going on with the servamp family "you must know what's going on with them right? i mean you've known them for a while now"

 

tsurugi chuckles again, scratching his head "er.. yeah.. i guess i do..." he sighs, looking down at the sidewalk "they uh.. they've been through alot"

 

"what does that mean?"

 

"sorry~ i'm paid to keep my mouth closed~"

 

tsurugi flinchs when shuuhei glares at him darkly "i will not hesitate to make tinker hack into every single of your system to find out"

 

"waaa~ah!! alright!! alright!! but you can't tell anyone alright?" tsurugi then grabs the other's hand to pull him into an alleyway where there was less people. shuuhei raised an eyebrow in confusion while tsurugi shushed him

 

taking a deep breath he says "their father... was a very.. lustful man you could say" tsurugi told him as he leaned backwards into the wall "he had cheated on his 'wife' many times when kuro-sama was still a baby. though none of those girls were.. good. he didn't mean to but he accidentally got six of them pregnant"

 

"the other servamp brothers?" shuuhei says in thought "i thought it was because most of them were twins.."

 

tsurugi chuckles "that's what he told everyone when those girls left the kids with him. his wife, kuro's mother didn't seemed all that bothered--weirdly--i think it's because she was blinded by love, and it wasn't like she abused the other children, she treated them as her own. even kuro wasn't bothered by it..." he then sighs and his face sadden "that is until tsubaki was born"

 

"what happen then?"

 

"don't know" tsurugi shrugs "all i know is when tsubaki was born---his mother wasn't the same as kuro's by the way--suzusha-sama started acting differently"

 

"how do you know these things..."

 

tsurugi winks with a grin "being a bodyguard of one of the servamp's fiancee has it's perk sometimes, like being able to hear the rumors here and there" he then started cackling making shuuhei twitch in annoyance "but, why do you want to know anyway"

 

shuuhei crossed his arms, humming in thought "mikuni.. has his suspicions about them"

 

"uwaah.. the golden haired cowboy, please don't tell him any of that!!"

 

"...i'll think about it," shuuhei hums as he throws his finished icecream into a trashbin "but mikuni is too stuborn to only take that as answer though, isn't there anyone who knows?"

 

tsurugi laughs and opens his mouth, but then he freezes and look down "well.. there is one guy... but under one condition" shuuhei raised and eyebrow "you AND mikuni must be there to hear it straight from him"

 

"why must it be the two of us?"

 

"hey, you and him are the ones who wants to know, plus i think it will make more sense hearing it straight from him"

 

"alright then.. now, on to the second question" shuuhei turned towards tsurugi with a dark glare "why did you cheat on me?"

 

tsurugi's shoulder stiffen before he sighs with a stiff smile "ah.. i knew you were going to ask that sooner or later, well, i hope you're prepared for another story"

 

* * *

 

"the end is near... i have failed, and now i shall pay the price by dying a dishonorable death"

 

"quit whining already sakuya, it's not that big of a deal"

 

sakuya whips his head towards ryuusei with what could only be a desperate men's expression "not a big deal!? i wasn't there to see their interaction!!! you said they blushed!! fuckin blushed!!! what kind of matchmaker am i!?"

 

seth groans as he pinches the brige of his nose. he had just finished telling the story of what happened with licht and hy-- lawless and this was sakuya's reaction "well for one, you're  a dramatic one" seth points out "now can we talk about that later? come on! i'm back in town! shouldn't we stick to celebrating for awhile?"

 

the matchmaker bit his bottom lip as he cross his arms in thought, he looks up at his three friends who are staring intently at him. finally giving in he sighs and smiles "alright fine, i'll just talk about it to tsubaki later" he says, pulling out his phone "i'm sure the guy would want to hear about his big brother"

 

at the mention of the youngest brother ryuusei smirks, leaning  forward he says to sakuya "ohohoho~ what's this~ it seems you're getting along with the youngest servamp huh~?"

 

"well duh~ i am an interesting guy after all~" sakuya smirks back. he wasn't as dense as the others so he knew the hidden meaning behind the blonde's word "but, he's a bit too young for me" he says with an overdramatic sigh "so there won't be anything between us besides friendship and business"

 

"never say never" ryuusei hums

 

"by the way, shouldn't you call him tsubaki-san? he is afterall of a higher rank than you"

 

"hah? you think so? maybe i should... but wouldn't that just be weird?  i mean he's younger--"

 

"yes!! by only a year!! seriously, if he hears you say that he might get offended"

 

"whatever~ i don't 'dig' younger men as the ladies would say it"

 

"uwaah... that's surprising coming from you, i thought you said you didn't have a type"

 

"wasn't that before his crush on-- mpphh!!!" sakuya immediately stand up from his sit to cover koyuki's mouth to stop his sentence "ssshhhh~!!! that was a deep and dark part of my life!!!"

 

seth looked unamuse as he raises an eyebrow "having a crush on mahiru is deep and dark?" sakuya slumps unto the table because of the unfriendly reminder "that was ages ago!!!" he groans

 

"it was four years ago, besides it's not like everyone doesn't know already"

 

"that's why it was a dark time for me!! even the dense mahiru somehow found out!!!" sakuya then yelps in pain when something smacks his head "who're you calling dense?" mahiru huffs out from behind them

 

though seeing his friend that had returned his annoyed expression is quickly turned into a smile "seth-san! i'm glad you made it back safe and sound"

 

"it's good to be back" seth replies with a grin before a mischievous look appears on his face "so~ i heard you got the oldest as a master, isn't that neat?"

 

mahiru narrows his eyes "sakuya told you?" he asks to which the older waves his hand "nah, lawless and lily did"

 

"so where are the others?" ryuusei decided to change the subject before seth and/or sakuya could tease mahiru further "i thought they all were coming to welcome seth back"

 

"tetsu and tekki had to stay for extra material, they did told me to say hi though" the brunette tells them as he sit down on an empty chair "mikuni-san will be coming soon along with misono and licht"

 

"i see~ i see~ ah by the way!" sakuya begins, his grin disappearing and was replaced by a worried frown "we heard about the panic attack, is kuro alright?"

 

"ash-sama is doing well thanks for asking" mahiru chuckles "everyone was super worried when we came back but once he started eating four cups of ramen and playing video games they calmed down"

 

"that's a normal thing?!" koyuki, ryuusei and seth yells simultaneously while sakuya laughs, not even surprised "atleast you aren't overly worried about him anymore" sakuya says, small chuckles slipping past his lips inbetween

 

mahiru's cheeks turns red remembering

 

when he had found out what happened to kuro he was with sakuya. it wasn't like anyone had told him, he knew because a few third years were talking about what happened as they past them. he immidietly felt horror struck him and without thinking twice he immidietly made a dash to go find hugh and jeje, he could vaguely remember sakuya calling him

 

after he found hugh and jeje he asked what had happened, fearing that he might be the cause. all the two servamps said was that it was a panic attack and that he threw up before collapsing, they also told him not to worry too much since he was resting at the nurse's office at the time

 

he couldn't help but to worry though, so he told the others that he was going to wait until kuro wakes up and that he'll inform everyone once he was in a better condition "oh shut up! it's normal to worry about a friend..." mahiru says as he plays with his wristband

 

"and we aren't here to talk about that sakuya!!"

 

"eh, can't blame a guy for trying" sakuya snickered

 

"well in my opinion--- ghkk!!!"

 

"seth-kun!!! you're really back!!!" mikuni yells, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around seth's neck from behin, making the younger of the two choke "we all missed you so much!!"

 

"oi mikuni!! you're choking the man" misono--often being the victim of mikuni's 'hugh'--try to pry the blonde's arm from a close to suffocating seth. mikuni immidietly lets go when he felt pain in his ankle curtsy of licht, he complains about how kids these days were getting violent while misono greeted seth with a smirk

 

"i didn't think you would make it back alive bastard"

 

seth laughs as he massages his neck "yea, yea i missed you too buddy"

 

"yay!!! the gang is back together again!!" koyuki cheers while throwing his arms around his boyfriend "alright, alright" ryuusei chuckles at koyuki's enthusiasm "now that everyone here we can finally order some food, i'm starving!!!!"

 

everyone takes their own sit and begin ordering while talking about random and probably useless things

 

though in the middle of it mikuni feels his phone vibrate in his phone, pulling it out he sees it was a message from shuuhei

 

it reads **[you owe me one]**

 

mikuni looks up making sure no one is paying attention to him, once he's certain that they are busy amongs themself he quickly replies back

 

_{ohohoho~? then did you asked him?}_

 

**[you will find a way even if i didn't ask for you]**

 

**[and i'm sure most of them would've landed you in prison if you were caught]**

 

_{you say that as if i would even be found out}_

 

_{anyway, what was the answer?}_

 

**[he agreed to take us to someone who knows the full story]**

 

**[i'll tell you the details when we meet up]**

 

mikuni chuckles, catching mahiru's attention who's sitting beside him "bastard..."

 

"mikuni-san?" mahiru whispers, tilting his head to see mikuni's face that is facing downwards "is something wrong?"

 

mikuni looks up and gave mahiru a smile "it's nothing mahiru-kun~ johan is just complaining to me about not having a test subject again"

 

back at the college's dormitory, johan sneeze and making himself drop a jar that was filled with purple liquid. once it hit the ground a cloud of purple smoke explodes everywhere

 

* * *

 

daiki is conveniently cleaning the table when the phone on said table rang. he raised his eyebrow before picking it up "hello? servamp's residence, daiki speaking"

 

_"daiki-chan?"_

 

daiki stop wiping the table and stands up straight "tsurugi-san?" he asks into the phone, once he hears a short hum of confirmation he continues "why are you calling? i didn't get informed that yui-sama would--"

 

 _"it's... not about her.."_ tsurugi's tired sounding sigh makes daiki's eyebrow furrow in worry "tsurugi--"

 

_"daiki... do you remember that story of what happened to the servamp's mother?"_

 

"...yes"

 

 _"you were there weren't you?"_ silence, he didn't responds so tsurugi continues _"since.. you were the son of one of the servants that lived there at the time"_

 

"yes..."

 

_"would you be willing to tell shuu-chan and kuni-chan?"_

 

daiki stays quiet for what seems like forever making tsurugi sigh and give up, but before he could hang up he heard a reply "i'll think about it alright? i'll tell you when i'm ready" he doesn't wait for tsurugi's reply before hanging up and sighing

 

"*yawns* daiki? who was that...?"

 

daiki turns around and bows "nothing of your concern, ash-sama"

 


	30. I'M SORRY (CLOSED)

So there will be two announcement and i hope everyone reading this will understand my decision

I already wrote on wattpad that I'm not happy with the current work for this au so i will be rewriting it since there will be a few ideas i will keep and a few i will trash

I won't go into too much detail but if you want the full explanation it will be here 

https://my.w.tt/PRl8Po6SpO

I am so sorry about this and if enough people like this story here i might also crosspost the rewritten version when the first chapter is ready, i won't be deleting this version but i will discontinue it

Again i am so sorry about this if you enjoyed the book

The second thing i want to announce is that in this rewritten version you can register in your OC to be in it as the servants of the servamps siblings (though they will only be supporting characters and won't be very very important to the story) i will still make them interact with other characters

If you want to register your oc fill in this form

Name:  
Gender:  
Servant of:  
Work Outfit:  
How they look:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Crush: <\--- dont have to be filled in  
Etc:

Example

Name: Kate  
Gender: Girl  
Servant of: Wrath/Okami  
Work Outfit: usually wear butler clothes and a maid outfit for the heck of it  
How the look: short black hair, wears glasses and is short  
Age: 19  
Personality: sarcastic, she isn't a good cook either even tho some of the other joke that she's a complete mom, likes to blackmail people  
Crush: none  
Etc: likes cats, drawing and dislike it when there are dramas that's over dramatic

Edit: hurry and register before it closes, once it closes i won't acceot any other form. Also i will only accept your oc if you fill in the form so if you haven't and it closes even though you already gave me a character i won't be using them

Thank you for reading this author note!!! And i hope you'll like the first chapter (though i kinda doubt it since it's kinda like the other book's first chapter but nonetheless it's different)

I'm sorry if you're dissapointed though

I'm really trully sorry!! I hope you'll look forward to the first chapter that will be published soon

If you have any questions feel free to ask


	31. Link to Rewrite Ver.

<https://my.w.tt/LY7QXwaIvO>


End file.
